When I Can't Sing Anymore
by vivihyora
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER. Sungmin akan berangkat ke Amerika, sementara Kyuhyun akan mengadakan konferensi pers mengenai peresmian hubungannya dengan Victoria. Bagaimana AKHIR kisah cinta mereka berdua? Apakah Sungmin masih punya kesempatan untuk bernyanyi kembali dengan Super Junior? KyuMin/ GS / YUNHO / VICTORIA
1. Chapter 1

**Title : When I Can't Sing Anymore**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Angst / Romance**

**Ini adalah ff kedua author. FF ini re-post dari blogku myfanfictionpage*dot*wordpress*dot*com. Happy reading and dont forget to leave review!^^**

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Namaku Sungmin, aku adalah salah satu anggota dari ketigabelas superman.

Super Junior. Begitulah nama 'taman bermain' ini. Aku sangat beruntung bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka adalah yang terbaik. Saat aku sedih, senang, marah, bahkan saat gaje pun mereka selalu ada. Mulai dari Leader kami, Leeteuk-hyung, yang sangat bijaksana dan perhatian pada setiap dongsaengnya, hingga sang magnae kami, Cho Kyuhyun, yang sangat usil dan manja kepadaku. Dan..aku..hm..aku mencintainya. Ya, aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun sang magnae itu. Tapi kalau kalian mengira percintaanku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan, kalian salah besar. Kyuhyun juga mencintaiku—setidaknya itu yang ia katakan 4 tahun yang lalu saat menyatakan cintanya padaku—, ia sangat perhatian dan selalu menjagaku. Menjaga segala rahasiaku juga menjadi salah satunya.. Rahasia yang tak seorangpun mengetahuinya selain keluarga, Kyuhyun, dan SM Entertainment. Bahkan kesebelas member Super Junior yang lain pun tak ada yang tahu.

"Hyung..itu siapa?" ucap Ryeowook kepadaku sambil menunjuk ke arah foto yang ada di kamarku.

"Ah anni..itu keluargaku." Ucapku.

"Mirip sekali sama hyung!" jawabnya takjub.

"Hahaha iyalah..eh Wookie, temani aku belanja ya. Persediaan bahan makanan udah berkurang kan?" ucapku sedikit mengalihkan.

"Iya hyung. Kajja! Aku juga mau membeli perlengkapan mandiku yang sudah habis."

"Kajja!"

.

.

OoooO

.

.

"Uri neun Super Juni-OR!" salam kami saat acara fan meeting hari ini.

Gedung ini dipenuhi oleh ELF. Rasanya jadi sedikit panas dan terlihat sesak. Tapi biarpun begitu, aku sangat mencintai para ELF, mereka segalanya! Tanpa mereka aku ini bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku bahagia saat meliat para ELF. Meskipun...aku sedikit terganggu apabila ada ELF yang megang-megang butt dan dadaku saat sedang dalam kerumunan. Buat mereka yang sekali megang, tidak berasa apa-apa. Tapi buatku yang berkali-kali? Aku juga takut kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi. Kalau ketahuan gimana? Oh ya, aku belum memberitahu kalian apa rahasiaku itu ya? Nanti aja ya hehe

Ada sesi tanya jawab buat para ELF. Kami dengan senang hati menjawabnya. Saat itu ada salah satu fanboy yang mengajukan pertanyaan padaku.

"Sungmin-ssi, apakah kau sudah punya pacar? Aku sangat menyukaimu! Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu biarpun kamu itu namja!" ujar namja itu blak-blakan padaku. Tentu saja saat itu aku menjadi sedikit shock. Apalagi namja yang duduk di sampingku. Kulirik ia dengan ekor mataku, terlihat ia berubah menjadi badmood, mukanya tertekuk, dan deathglarenya sangat menakutkan. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti kepadaku setelah fan meeting ini selesai. Pasrah!

"Ah..hahaha aku belum punya pacar dan terimakasih kamu mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintai para ELF." Itu jawabku. Tentu saja aku tak mengakui memiliki pacar. Kalau ketahuan pacaran dengan sesama member, bisa menjadi skandal besar yang mungkin saja dapat menghancurkan kami. Setelah keluarnya 3 member, aku jadi takut terjadi sesuatu, aku takut kehilangan cinta ELF, kehilangan kehangatan para member, dan tentunya kekasih hatiku, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

OoooO

.

.

_**Dorm Super Junior**_

"Ya! Kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu tadi?" omel seseorang padaku. Ya, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tenang, chagi. Apa kau mau kita ketahuan pacaran? Kau mau kita terpisah?"

"Tapi jawabanmu tadi seakan mengizinkan ia memacarimu tau! Kau itu milikku. Lagian dia juga berani amat nyatain cinta seperti itu dihadapan semua orang!" omel Kyuhyun tanpa henti. Aku paling tahu sifatnya itu. Dia pasti akan marah kalau sesuatu yang ia miliki dilirik orang lain. Dia pencemburu! Semua member pun tahu itu. Mereka sudah paham betul apa yang akan terjadi setelah fan meeting tadi. "Perang dunia lagi deh pasangan itu setelah ini.." seperti itulah ucapan mereka. Mereka memang tahu kalau kami sepasang kekasih, namun hanya sebatas itu saja. Tak lebih.

"Iya..iya..aku tahu. Ayo kita ke kamar, kita selesaikan disana masalah kita. Tidak enak kan dilihat member lain saat kita seperti ini." Bujukku seraya menggiring evil yang sedang mengeluarkan tanduknya ini ke dalam kamar. Dalam kamar, ku dudukkan ia di kasur empuk miliknya dan ku beri segelas wine agar ia sedikit tenang.

"Kau tahu, aku ini mencintaimu, Minimin. Aku tak mau kau dilirik namja lain. Kau milikku!" dia angkat bicara seraya meneguk habis wine di gelasnya.

"Iya aku tahu kau pasti sangat mencintaiku, tapi ingatlah..hubungan kita tidak bisa terekspos di media. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, kita tamat. Hancur!"

"Hm.." kelihatannya ia mencerna ucapanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Tak perlu kau ragukan lagi."

"Terima kasih, chagi. Maafkan aku yang terlalu cemburu. Kau yeojachinguku. Satu-satunya yang berarti untukku."

'chuu..' sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di bibirku. Setelah itu ia menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dan mengamatiku. Ia memperhatikan setiap sisi di wajahku.

"Pantas saja namja itu menyukaimu, kau sangat aegyo! Kau cantik, chagi! Andai saja semua orang tahu kalau kau ini yeoja, pasti semua namja akan mengantri untuk memilikimu. Sebenarnya kalau kau menyamar seperti ini, tak akan menutupi kecantikanmu."

Yah..inilah rahasia yang kusembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun. Aku adalah yeoja. Aku bukanlah namja aegyo yang kalian bayangkan. Aegyo ku ini datang karena aku memanglah seorang yeoja. Aku menutupi jati diriku untuk mengejar impianku sebagai seorang penyanyi. Keluargaku sempat mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka. Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku dapat tawaran untuk mengikuti trainee di SM.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kau mau mengikuti trainee untuk menjadi penyanyi?" ucap seseorang padaku.

"Ah? Jinjja? Ya aku mau!"

.

.

Impianku sebagai penyanyi sebentar lagi akan terwujud! Entah kata apa yang dapat mendefenisikan perasaanku saat ini. Hari ini tepatnya kami akan melakukan rapat yang membahas kontrakku dengan SM Entertainment.

Aku, manager, beberapa staf, dan direktur utama SM Entertainment berada dalam satu ruangan. Mereka membahas sesuatu, sementara aku hanya menyimak.

"Hm..saat ini kita kan sedang merencanakan proyek boyband. Bukankah kita harus serius dalam hal itu? Bukannya menambah orang untuk debut itu mempersulit keadaan?" Ucap salah seorang staf disana.

"Tapi ia sangat berbakat. Aku tidak akan menyianyiakan bakatnya."ucap salah satu staf yang lain. Ia berusaha mempertahankanku. Ia membelaku mati-matian.

"Hah! Soloist perempuan mana laku saat ini! Kita lihat saja BoA, anak asuhan kita. Bukannya karirnya sedang meredup? Yang masyarakat inginkan saat ini adalah yang fresh! Itulah tujuan kita mengeluarkan boyband-boyband idola." Ucap staf yang tadi. Sakit banget dalam posisiku saat ini. Kupikir aku benar akan debut. Impianku? Bagaimana nasibku saja aku tak tahu. Tapi aku sangat berambisi untuk debut. Aku benar-benar mau menggapai impianku.

"Bisakah aku bicara?" sela ku saat mereka masih beradu pendapat.

"ehm..aku sangat ingin debut. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mengejar impianku. Kalau kalian izinkan, aku mau bergabung dalam boyband asuhan kalian." Sambungku. Aku sendiri tak mengerti dari mana ide gila itu muncul dalam otakku.

"Hahaha jangan bercanda! Boyband? Kau itu yeoja! Kau mau menyamar gitu? Hahahaha" ucap staf yang menyinggungku tadi.

"Kalau itu yang kalian mau, aku bisa melakukannya. Aku akan menyamar menjadi namja dan masuk ke dalam boyband asuhan kalian." Ucapku meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin?" akhirnya Direktur utama SM angkat bicara.

"Aku yakin. Aku akan berusaha semampuku." Ucapku dengan tegas. Aku benar-benar gila.

"Baiklah. Tapi sampai ada skandal dan berita buruk mengenai masalah ini, aku tak segan-segan mengeluarkanmu dari anggota. Itu akan masuk kedalam kontrakmu."

"Iya, aku bersedia."

"Oh ya, dan yang terakhir. Kau tak boleh memberi tahu jati dirimu pada member boybandmu nanti. Jangan sampai kalian terlibat percintaan. Aku tak segan-segan mengeluarkanmu dan orang yang bersamamu itu dari managementku. Aku tak main-main dengan ini."

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

"Chagi..ada apa? Kenapa kau melamun?" ucap Kyuhyun mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"Ah anniyo..aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Oh..pasti kau sedang memikirkan namjachingumu ini kan? Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku masuk ke Super Junior? Saat itu aku sedikit menyesal. Tapi..saat bertemu denganmu semuanya terasa berbeda. Penyesalan itu seakan pergi begitu saja." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil merengkuh badanku di pelukannya. Posisiku saat ini duduk di pangkuannya dan bertatap muka dengannya. Ia mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan lembut tanpa melepas pelukannya. Aku sangat suka perlakuannya ini.

"Aku ingat, Kyu. Kau saat itu sangat prevert!"

"Hahahaha.. saat aku melihat kau mengganti pakaian saat itu, akhirnya aku jadi lega."

"Lega? Maksudnya? Mesum!" ucapku sambil memanyunkan bibirku.

"Yah benar juga sih haha tapi yang paling tepat alasanku merasa lega itu karena aku masih normal. Aku masih mencintai seorang yeoja cantik sepertimu, Minnie." Dikecupnya bibirku perlahan. Ciumannya semakin dalam dan ganas. Ia melahap rakus bibirku yang ranum. Ia membawaku ke terhanyut dalam ritme yang ia buat. Di baringkannya badanku yang mungil di kasurnya. Leher putih milikku pun tak luput dari keganasannya.

"Aaaah..Kyuu..Appo." rintihku. Bukannya berhenti, ia malah makin gencar menikmati setiap lekukan di tubuhku. Sepertinya aku membangunkan iblis yang sedang tertidur.

-SKIP BED SCENE-

.

.

OoooO

.

.

"Kyu..bangun. Sudah pagi." Pagi ini sama seperti biasa, aku bangun lebih dulu. Aku sudah berpakaian lengkap setelah semalam ditelanjangi evil yang masih terlelap ini.

"KYUUUU!" suaraku ku perbesar.

'chu..' sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirku. Aku yang kaget masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Morning kiss." Ucap Kyu sambil memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"YAAAA! CHO KYUHYUUUUN!" ku pukul badannya dengan bantal. Dia memang mesum! Dengan bertelanjang dada—memamerkan absnya—dan hanya mengenakan boxer, ia melangkah menuju toilet. Kutinggal ia menuju dapur. Hari ini tugasku membuat sarapan untuk para member.

"Hyung, kau lihat Donghae?" ucap Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. Ia sangat mengagetkanku!

"Anni..mungkin dia keluar sebentar."

"Annyeeeeooooooong" suara terdengar dari pintu utama dorm kami. Seseorang yang dicari Eunhyuk tadi.

"Kau darimana heuh? Kenapa tak bilang-bilang padaku!" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit merajuk pada namjachingunya itu.

"Aku dari..eh iya aku membawa teman kesini. Sulli...Victoria..ayo kesini." Panggil Donghae. Yeoja yang dipanggilpun mengikuti aba-aba dari Donghae dan masuk ke dalam dorm kami.

"Ya! Kenapa kau bawa yeoja kesini heuh? Mau ditegur kau?" ucap seseorang dari arah lain. Dia adalah Yesung.

"Ah, tidak ditau ini kok. Lagian mereka udah baik-baik memberikan kita kimbab. Masa tak kusuruh masuk?"

"Egh..kalau mengganggu sebaiknya kita pulang saja oppa." Ucap salah seorang yeoja yang bernama Sulli.

"Ah anni..ayo silakan duduk." Ucap Donghae mempersilakan mereka duduk. Eunhyuk yang melihat tingkah namjachingunya itu pun gerah. Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan kembali ke kamar. Ia membanting pintunya keras.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang membanting pintunya tadi?" ucap Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar kami. Ia memakai kaos hitam polos dengan celana diatas lutut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat segar.

"Annyeonghaseyo oppa.." salam yeoja-yeoja itu saat melihat Kyu.

"Ah annyeong..sejak kapan kalian disini? Bukannya yeoja dilarang ke dorm kami?" ucap Kyu pada mereka.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka masuk. Tidak enak kan menyuruhnya pulang begitu saja." Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kyu oppa, ini aku bawakan cokelat khusus untuk oppa." Ucap salah seorang yeoja yang ku kenal bernama Victoria. Sesaat itu juga aku menatap tajam kearah mereka. Ganjen banget sih!

"Oh..kamsahamnida. Nanti aku bagi ke member lain." Jawab Kyu seadanya. Bagus! Aku tersenyum puas.

"Tapi itu khusus untukmu oppa...makan ya nanti!" ucqp yeoja itu sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Sumpah rasanya ingin aku membanting piring yang sedang aku cuci ke arah mukanya itu. Huh! YEOJA TAK TAHU MALU!

"Eh iya kalian mau minum apa? Sungmin-hyuuuuuung, bikinin mereka minuuum!" suruh Donghae padaku. Emangnya aku pembantu mereka apa! Ga sudi!

"Enak aja, kau yang mengajak mereka kesini, ya kau lah yang membuatkannya minum!" jawabku ketus seraya membanting apron keatas meja makan dan kembali ke kamar. Kubanting pintu kamarku sama seperti tindakan Eunhyuk tadi.

*Sungmin POV end*

"Kyu, Sungmin-hyung kenapa sih? Ada apa sih dengan semua member? Eunhyuk juga tadi kayak kerasukan setan. Hiiyyyy sereeeeem." Kata Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Hanya menaikkan bahunya menandakan ia tak tahu seraya memandang kearah pintu kamarnya.

.

.

OoooO

.

.

"Min..gwaenchana? Kenapa kau tadi marah-marah seperti itu?"

"Anniyo." Ucap Sungmin ketus tanpa membalikkan badannya kearah seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara itu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang marah. Apakah kau cemburu pada Victoria?" tanya namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu pada Sungmin.

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK!" bentak Sungmin sambil beranjak dari posisinya yang sedang tidur dan menuju keluar kamar.

"Yeoja itu pasti sedang sensitif.." ucap Kyu pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap punggung yeojachingunya yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

OoooO

.

.

"Eunhyukieeee..huaaaaaaaa..." rengek Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah Sungmin-hyung. Kita senasib. Memang para seme tidak ada yang mengerti perasaan kita! Mereka tidak berperasaan." Ucap Eunhyuk seraya menenangkan Sungmin yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapannya.

"Hiks..iya..hiks..hiks..Kita senasib Hyukkie-aah."

"Tenanglah hyung.."

"Ne..gomawo Hyukkie." Ucap Sungmin sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya yang tembem itu.

"Hyung, kita keluar yuk cari makanan. Aku tak sudi makan kimbab pemberian yeoja kegatelan itu." Ajak Eunhyuk pada Sungmin. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan tawaran Eunhyuk. Mereka akhirnya keluar menuju ke salah satu restoran di dekat dorm mereka.

"Ahjussi, kami pesan dua Ddeokbokkinya sama satu botol soju dan cola." Sungmin mengucapkan pesanannya dengan Eunhyuk pada ahjussi pemilik restoran tersebut.

"Hyung, kau mau minum sepagi ini? Apakah kau benar-benar stress?"

"Anni..hanya sedang ingin minum saja."

"Ini pesanannya.." ucap ahjussi tadi yang membawakan pesanan Sungmin.

"Kamsahamnida.." ucap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berbarengan. Mereka pun mulai menyantap Ddeokbokki yang ada dihadapan mereka. Di belakang mereka terdengar segerombolan yeoja yang notabene adalah staf SM Entertainment. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di sekitar mereka.

"Eh..kau tahu? Victoria f(x) suka banget lho sama Kyuhyun Super Junior! Dia blak-blakan banget pada semua orang." Ucap salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Kalau itu sih aku tahu, tadi saja ia habis dari dorm super junior lho! Aku lihat ia keluar dari sana tadi. Benar-benar ya yeoja itu." Ucap salah seorang lagi menambahi.

"Tapi cocok juga sih mereka. Cantik dan ganteng kalau bersatu ya tidak masalah kan?"

"Iya yah, kalau ada skandal diantara mereka malah bagus ya! Menaikkan pamor!"

"Oh ya tadi Victoria meminta nomer handphone Kyuhyun lho padaku. Ku kasih aja sih, siapa tau mereka bisa deket hahaha."

'**braaak..**' Sungmin menaruh kasar sendok dan garpu yang tadi ia pegang di atas piringnya. Kemudian ia mengambil sebotol soju yang tadi ia pesan dan langsung meminumnya sekali teguk. Eunhyuk yang melihat tingkah hyungnya ini seakan mengerti perasaan yang hyungnya rasakan saat mendengar percakapan yeoja di belakang mereka tadi. Eunhyuk tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam dan menaruh rasa iba pada hyungnya itu.

"Hyukkie..kajja kita pulang!" ajak Sungmin pada dongsaengnya itu, "Ahjussi, bayarannya aku taruh di atas meja ya. Kamsahamnida." Sambung Sungmin.

Mereka pun berjalan tanpa sepatah katapun. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengikuti langkah hyungnya yang tergesa itu. Ia menyesal mengajak hyungnya ke restoran tadi. Kalau saja mereka tak kesana, suasana hati Sungmin tak akan menjadi tambah buruk seperti ini.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

**Bed scenenya tadi aku sensor ya;)  
**

**find me on :  
**

**twitter : vivimulia  
**

**wp: myfanfictionpage*dot*wordpress*dot*com  
**

**Gomawo chinguuu!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : When I Can't Sing Anymore**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Angst / Romance**

**Annyeong chingu^^ Mian kalo ketemu banyak typo. Happy reading! tinggalin review ya setelah dibaca^^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

*Kyuhyun POV*

Sejak dua hari yang lalu Sungmin tak menghiraukanku. Setiap aku ajak bicara ia hanya membalas singkat kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Ia seperti mengindariku. Bahkan dua hari belakangan ini ia tidur di kamar Eunhyuk. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ada yang salah denganku?

Apa gara-gara Victoria? Oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal Victoria, dia sedang gencar mengirimiku pesan. Dapat darimana ya nomerku?

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Sungmin kemana ya? Sejak tadi ia tak terlihat. Pergi sama Eunhyuk? Tumben ia tidak mengabariku sedikitpun. Apa karena ia masih marah padaku?

_**From : 0101144111xx**_

_Annyeonghaseyo..ini aku Victoria, oppa! Apa kau ingat padaku?_

Victoria? Dapat darimana nomerku? Dengan sedikit perasaan tidak enak, akhirnya aku membalas pesan darinya itu

_**To : 0101144111xx**_

_Oh Victoria, iya aku tahu. Ada apa menghubungiku?_

Aku membalas seadanya. Yah tak perlu menanggapinya kan? Aku kan sudah punya yeojachingu yang cantik.

_**From : 0101144111xx**_

_Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok oppa. Apakah aku mengganggu?_

Aku benar-benar malas menanggapinya. Yang aku cemaskan saat ini adalah Sungmin. Ia tak kunjung aku lihat sejak pertengkaran tadi pagi.

"Kami pulang.." terdengar suara Eunhyuk dari pintu depan.

"Hyukkie, darimana kamu chagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ya! Kenapa marah-marah terus sih?" Pertengkaran ikan dan monyet itu terdengar sampai ke kamarku. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang daritadi kucari muncul di hadapanku. Tapi..wajahnya itu kusut sekali. Ada apa lagi dia? Biasanya ia tak akan semarah ini padaku?

"Chagi..darimana kamu?"

"Dari luar." Jawabnya singkat sambil sibuk membongkar sesuatu di lemarinya.

"Ngapain? Sama siapa, Minimin?" tanyaku lagi.

" Makan sm Eunhyuk." Jawabnya lagi-lagi singkat.

"Ngapain kamu?" tanyaku penasaran dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Berkemas."

"Ya! Mau kemana kamu?" tanyaku padanya. Jadi dia niat mau pergi dariku, gitu?

"Ke kamar Eunhyuk. Kayaknya aku akan tidur disana. Ia tidur sendiri kan? Jadi aku mau disana aja." Jawabnya sambil membawa sebuah tas besar. Kutahan lengannya.

"Kau jangan pergi. Kau harus tidur disini! Disini tempatmu, Min! Lagian kalau ada yang tahu rahasiamu bagaimana, eoh?"

"Tak masalah soal itu. Itu juga bukan urusanmu kan?" jawabnya ketus. Benar-benar yeoja ini. Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Sedikit lagi kuraih bibir ranumnya itu tapi sesaat itu juga ia mendorong kuat tubuhku. Baru kali ini dia memperlakukanku seperti ini. Kulihat tubuhnya yang mungil itu berlari menjauh. Ah..sampai kapan ini berlangsung?

**FLASHBACK END**

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Victoria POV*

"Vic, majalah yang ada di meja tadi mana ya?" tanya Krystal padaku.

"Oh, ada di kamarku. Tadi aku gunting soalnya ada posternya Kyu oppa!" ucapku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oppa? Bukannya dia dongsaengmu, Vic?"

"Ah bodo lah.." Yah aku sungguh tergila-gila pada Kyuhyun oppa. Sampai-sampai tak ada yang mau tidur bareng di kamarku dalam dorm. Jenuh sama wajahnya Kyu kata mereka—maklum disetiap sudut kamarku dipenuhi wajah Cho Kyuhyun—. Padahal wajah Kyu itu menenangkan kan? Aku harus memiliki Kyu oppa! Harus!

Oh ya, beberapa hari ini aku mengirimi Kyuhyun pesan. Tapi..ia balas gitu-gitu aja. Bahkan kadang tak dibalas. Hm..aku jadi penasaran, apa dia udah punya pacar?

"Vic, aku mau pergi dulu ya. Mau jalan sama Heechul oppa." Ucap seseorang padaku. Itu adalah Sulli, sangat jelas dari suaranya.

"Mau kemana? Eh..eh..Sulli, bisa minta tolong ga?"

"Apa?"

*Victoria POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

**Ruang Tunggu MBC**

"Hae, aku kasian pada Minnie. Semalaman ia terus-terusan menangis di kamarku." Eunhyuk menceritakan tentang keadaan Sungmin pada namjachingunya, Donghae.

"Yah..tapi kalau ada skandal Kyuhyun sama Victoria kan bagus juga buat mereka. Bisa menutupi hubungan mereka kan."

"Tapi kan kasian. Ya! Apa jangan-jangan kau juga mau berbuat itu padaku, eoh?"

Ikan dan si monyet bertengkar lagi. Tiada hari tanpa berdebat bagi mereka berdua. Tapi..jangankan sejam, sepuluh menitan aja mereka tidak pernah tahan untuk terus-terusan berantem.

Sesaat itu juga Kyuhyun terlihat mendatangi pasangan yang sedang beradu mulut tadi.

"Hyukie hyung, aku ingin bicara sebentar boleh?"

"Bicara apa sih?" Jawab Eunhyuk ketus. Ia sebenarnya tak ada permasalahan apapun dengan Kyuhyun, tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang membuat air mata Sungmin itu tak berhenti mengalir sepanjang malam—dan membuatnya tak bisa tidur karena terlalu berisik— Eunhyuk pun memasang bendera perang pada magnaenya itu.

"Kita benar-benar harus bicara, hyung."

"Baiklah..ada apa?" Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Hyung, Sungmin kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu padaku?"

"Seharusnya kau tanya sama dirimu sendiri, Kyu." Jawabnya makin ketus.

"Hyung! Aku tak pernah menyakitinya. Aku tak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit hati." Kyuhyun memaksakan pendapatnya pada Eunhyuk yang terkesan menutupi kesalahan.

"Mungkin itu menurutmu, tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Kau tahu tidak? Dia menangis sepanjang malam di kamarku. Itu semua gara-gara kamu tau! Sadar diri!" bentak Eunhyuk pada magnaenya itu. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menjadi sangat bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah pada kekasih hatinya itu.

'Apakah aku sejahat itu? Tapi..apa yang aku lakukan?' batin Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

Eunhyuk yang berada di hadapannya kemudian meninggalkan namja itu sendirian meruntuki kesalahannya.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Waaah akhirnya kita pulang juga ya." Ucap salah satu member.

"Iya aku sudah lapar nih." Kali ini ucapan Shindong, member yang hanya mikirin makanan.

"Sungmin, aku mau bicara." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan menarik tangan nam..eh yeoja itu.

"YA! LEPASIIIN! Leeteuk hyung, toloooong!" ucap Sungmin meminta pertolongan saat Kyuhyun menariknya ke dalam kamar.

Leeteuk yang dimintai pertolongan hanya diam saja menyaksikan kejadian itu. Baginya mereka itu sudah dewasa dan pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

.

.

"Minnie..tolong maafkan aku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Tapi maaf..maafkan."

"Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau peduli ya tak usahlah peduli, pergilah kau jauh-jauh maka aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama." Bentak Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan aku tak peduli. Aku peduli padamu, Min. Jebal, mianhe.." Kyuhyun tidak berhenti memohon pada kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kau peduli perasaanku saat kau di gosipkan dengan yeoja lain? Kau mengerti tidak?"

"Mian..tapi, itukan hanya gosip. Lagian aku tidak mau percintaan kita diketahui semua orang."

"Iya iya arraseo. Tapi kau juga berhubungan kan sama yeoja yang bernama Victoria itu? Kau smsn kan? Aku tahu kok.."

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia menghubungiku. Aku juga mengabaikannya. Jeongmal.."

".." Sungmin hanya diam. Ia tahu betul kelemahannya melihat Kyuhyun yang memohon seperti itu padanya. Ia tidak tega.

"Min..mianhe..mianhe.." Kali ini Kyuhyun menangis di hadapan Sungmin. Matanya yang sendu mulai memerah, pipinya basah. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

Bukan Sungmin namanya kalau tak luluh hatinya melihat kekasih yang ia cintai berlinang air mata seperti itu.

"Kyu.." tangan Sungmin tergerak dan mengelus lembut rambul hitam namja di hadapannya itu.

"Minnie..ak—"

"Sudah..aku memaafkanmu." Sungmin pun mendekap kepala Kyuhyun di dalam pelukannya dan mengusap-usap kepala namja itu. Kecupan lembut pun mendarat di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Mianhee.." Kyuhyun balik memeluk yeoja imut yang bertahun-tahun ini selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Ia mencium lembut bibir plum yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Saranghae, Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun yang masih terhanyut dalam pelukan yeojachingunya yang imut itu.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Hei Kyuuuu!" ucap seseorang mengalihkan Kyuhyun dari kegiatannya yang sedang bermain PSP.

"Ah? Changmin. Apa kabar? Sedang apa kau disini?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk teman sesama labelnya itu.

"Aku ada rekaman buat album baru TVXQ. Yah sejak kepergian Junsu, Jaejoong, dan Yoochun, kami berusaha keras untuk tetap melanjutkan grup ini. Oh ya kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku sama member Super Junior yang lain ada rapat sebentar disini untuk membahas rencana album baru."

"Oh..eh Kyuhyun, kau tahu penyanyi Sung SiKyung?"

"Ne..dia salah satu penyanyi favoritku. Wae?"

"Dia akan melaksanakan konser lho! Nih aku punya tiketnya, sisa satu. Sebenernya mau ku kasih Yunho, tapi dia tidak bisa karena ada urusan katanya. Jadi buatmu saja deh. Kau mau kan datang bersamaku?"

"Ne..kapan ini?"

"Hari Minggu besok. Kita berangkat bersama ya!"

"Ah ne, gomawo Changmin!"

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

"Sungmiiiiiiiiiiiin!" teriak salah seorang namja mengagetkanku. Saat ini aku sedang ada di kantor SM Entertainment. Yang berteriak itu adalah artis terbitan SM juga. Dia adalah Jung Yun Ho atau biasa dipanggil U-Know Yunho.

"Ne Yunho, apa kabar?" Tak lupa ku berikan senyumanku padanya. Yunho adalah leader TVSQ, kami lumayan dekat karena kesukaan kami yang sama, martial art.

"Baik, kau bagaimana Min? Kau tambah cantik saja sih." Pujiannya terkesan meledek. Mungkin kalau orang taunya saya yeoja, itu akan terdengar seperti pujian. Tapi aku sekarang kan namja jadi-jadian.

"Aku baik kok! Kau tambah kurus aja sih. Makan lah yang banyak. Hahaha" Ucapku meledek juga. Tawa kami sangat lepas. Aku takut kalau Kyuhyun melihatku begini.

Yunho dan aku sempat akan ditempatkan di acara reality show yang sama. Tapi karena ulah Kyuhyun, kontrakku dengannya terpaksa dibatalkan begitu saja. Jahat ya?

Yunho itu sangat baik padaku, ia juga memiliki banyak kesamaan denganku. Aku suka sekali padanya. Bukan suka sebagai kekasih, tapi sebagai sahabat.

"Min, ada yang mau ku katakan padamu, tapi..jangan disini. Besok kita ketemu di Mango Cafe jam 9. Aku menunggumu. Byee" Yunho pergi dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku juga membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan. Ah tapi kok rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali ya? Ah mungkin kecapekan biasa aja.

"Hyung..apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seseorang mengagetkanku lagi.

"Ah..anniyo Siwon-ssi. Kau sedang apa juga disini?" orang yang mengagetkanku tadi ternyata adalah Siwon.

"Hanya keliling saja kok hyung. Eh, kenapa kau tampak pucat?"

"Ah..jinjja?" benarkah aku terlihat pucat? Ah..aku belum makan dan kurang tidur memang. Jangan sampai anemiaku kambuh disini. Aku kan tidak bawa obat. Siwon tiba-tiba memegang dahiku.

"Benar. Kau panas sekali hyung. Ayo istirahat di ruang tunggu kita. Sini aku bantu jalan." Dia membopongku menuju sebuah ruangan. Saat memasukinya, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Leeteuk yang melihat keadaanku langsung panik.

"Omo..kau sakit hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Ah..gwaenchana. Hanya pusing saja. Istirahat sebentar juga tidak akan sakit lagi kok."

"Kau harus minum obat. Dimana kau taruh obatmu, Min?" sekarang giliran Leeteuk yang bertanya padaku.

"Aku lupa hyung. Aku istirahat saja. Tidak apa kok."

"Baiklah..kau tidur sana di kursi itu. Jangan sampai kau sakit, ne? Jadwal kita kan padat. Cepat sembuh." Aku mengikuti perintah hyungku itu, ku rebahkan tubuhku di kursi ini. Hm..selamat tidur Sungmin..semoga aku cepat pulih.

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Kalian bisa mulai rekaman besok ya. Donghae, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook bisa rekaman besok. Lusa giliran Leeteuk, Siwon, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Sungmin ."

"Oh iya, minggu depan SM akan melakukan tour ke Shanghai. Super Junior, SNSD, Shinee, TVSQ, TRAX, f(x), dan semua anak didikan SM akan ikut." Sambung Lee Soo Man-sonsaengnim

"Ne.."

"Kalian siap?" tanya Lee Soo Man memastikan.

"Kami siap, sonsaengnim"

"Baiklah, kalian bisa pulang."

"Ne Lee Soo Man-sonsaengnim. Kami permisi dulu." Kali ini Leeteuk sebagai leader yang angkat bicara. Tak lupa semua member memberikan salam hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan rapat itu. Mereka sangat lelah dan langsung menuju ke mobil untuk kambali ke dorm.

Sesampainya di mobil semua mengeluh tentang jadwalnya.

"Omo..kita kan siaran hari Minggu nanti kan hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk pada hyungnya, Leeteuk.

"Ne..entahlah kita digantikan siapa."

"Iya huh nyebelin banget Lee Soo Man-sonsaengnim. Ngacak-ngacak jadwal aja!" ucap Eunhyuk kali ini protes.

"Ya! Diam saja kau monyet! Kau ribut sekali." Heechul yang sedang tidur terganggu dengan suara melengking milik Eunhyuk itu. Eunhyuk yang di bentak seperti itu langsung tertunduk diam. Mereka memang tidak akan pernah akur meskipun dulu pernah di akrabkan di salah satu reality show bersama pasangan Sungmin dan Kangin.

"Eh Kyu, kau bisa menggantikanku siaran di SUKIRA hari minggu besok tidak? Kan jadwalmu kosong." Tanya Leeteuk pada dongsaengnya itu. Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan PSPnya langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ah aku ada janji dengan Changmin, hyung. Mianhe aku tidak bisa."

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Sungmin yang sedang berbaring penasaran. Badannya masih sedikit lemah sejak tadi.

"Tadi dia memberikanku tiket konser Sung SiKyung. Mian aku lupa memberitahumu, Min."

"PSP sama Minnie hyung memang lebih penting PSP bagi Kyuhyun." Kali ini Eunhyuk menimpali.

"Husst monyet! Tidak enak tau bilangin orang kayak gitu." Donghae menghentikan tingkah Eunhyuk yang dinilainya sudah meresahkan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan asik dengan PSPnya. Dia tidak memperdulikan, bahkan sepertinya tidak mendengarkan ucapan Eunhyuk tadi. Kyuhyun memang akan berada pada dunianya sendiri apabila sedang bermain game. Pacarnya sendiri saja sering dikacangin, apalagi orang lain.

Sungmin saat itu hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sepertinya akan ada hal buruk yang menghampirinya dan Kyuhyun. Firasatnya kali ini buruk. Dan..firasatnya tidak pernah meleset.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Victoria POV*

Minggu depan akan ada SM World Tour, yaah kesempatan lagi bisa deket sama Kyuhyun oppa! Yah..sejak trainee aku sangat menyukai Kyuhyun. Aku selalu mencari alasan untuk mendekatinya. Saat masa-masa Super Junior M pun aku sengaja memberikan pelajaran bahasa Mandarin padanya. Aku membantunya belajar bahasa Mandarin agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya dan mengikutinya terus. Tapi sejak keluarnya Hangeng oppa dan masuknya Eunhyuk dan Sungmin oppa di SJ-M, aku tak lagi bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia jadi susah untuk ditemui.

Iya juga ya, aku baru kepikiran. Kenapa ya dia jadi susah ditemui sejak saat itu? Apa memang karena ia sibuk, ia menghindariku, ataaau..ia takut karena sudah punya pacar? Aku jadi keinget pesanku kemarin pada Sulli.

"Sulli, gimana kemarin? Kau sudah tanya sama Heechul oppa?"

"Hm..udah kok, Vic eonni. Katanya Heechul oppa sih dia udah punya pacar."

"MWO? Sudah punya pacar? Jinjja? Siapa?" ucapku tak percaya. Benarkah Kyuhyun oppa sudah punya pacar?

"Ah..kalau itu aku juga tak tahu. Heechul oppa tak memberitahuku. Tapi katanya sih dia cantik, eon." Mendengarnya aku pun jadi semakin geram. Aku jadi penasaran siapa yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikanku dan mendapatkan Kyuhyun? Sebagus apa sih pacarnya itu dibandingkan aku? Aku harus cari tau siapa dia. Aku akan buat Kyuhyun oppa menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

"Hei Vic." Tiba-tiba saja Luna memanggilku sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan berwarna pink di tangannya.

"Wae?" responku malas.

"Ini kamu dapet bingkisan dari namjachingumu, Nickhun oppa." Ucapnya sambil menaruh bingkisan yang tadi ia pegang di atas meja.

"Namjachingu? Iyuuuh..namjachinguku hanya Kyuhyun seorang!" Kulihat sebuah bingkisan berwarna putih dengan pita merah muda berada di atas meja ruang nonton dorm itu. Ah lagi-lagi si Nickhun. Dia tidak jera juga mengganggu hidupku. Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali menolaknya, tapi dia masih aja ngotot sama aku. Cih..

'**drrrtttt...**' tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering. Telepon dari Changmin oppa!

"Yeobseo.."

"..."

"Ne oppa. Aku tak ada kerjaan."

"..."

"Aaah jinjja? Ne..ne..ne.."

"..."

"Kamsahamnida oppa. Byee." Akhirnya pembicaraan kami ditelepon berakhir. Aku mengingat perkataan Changmin oppa tadi. Omoo..kalau jodoh tak kemana yah!

*Victoria POV end*

.

.

**To be continue**

**Big thanks buat yang bersedia ninggalin reviewnya di ff ini :**

**Feeyy, MinnieGalz, Febri, Guest, kyuhyun1103, dwikentarianggraeni, Just Call Me Guest, mitade13, Guest, Kyumin Shipper**

**Saranghaeyo readers^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : When I Can't Sing Anymore**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Angst / Romance**

**Annyeeeeong! Author kali ini sekalian update chap 3, 4, dan 5. Biar cepet nyaingin yang ada di blog hehe^^ Happy reading! Enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-oooo-  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

*Sungmin POV*

Akhirnya kami sampai di dorm. Rasanya lelah sekali. Oh ya aku masih kepikiran soal Kyuhyun. Apakah benar ia pergi dengan Changmin? Err..kenapa aku jadi posesif gini ya? Pokoknya aku harus bicara dengannya!

Kulihat Kyuhyun memasuki kamar kami dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, kudengar suara shower. Sepertinya ia mandi. Baiklah..tunggu dia selesai baru bertanya. Kubuka ponselku sembari menunggunya yang pasti masih lama. Kubuka internet dan melihat-lihat beberapa artikel.

Ah..ada skandal baru ya? Lee Min Ho Kencani Park Min Young? Waaaah..pasti heboh nih. Benar-benar ya naluri wanita. Sukanya gosip!

"Kau sedang apa hah?" tanya Kyuhyun mengagetkanku. Karena keasikan ngebaca artikel, aku tak sadar kalo Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis di sampingku.

"Omoo..kau mengagetkanku! Aku sedang baca ini nih. Kasian banget ya kalo artis kena skandal. Karirnya bisa hancur hanya gara-gara mulut seseorang."

"Kau sendiri punya skandal sama Sunny kan, chagi?" ucap Kyuhyun kali ini. Benar juga, bodoh banget yang nganggep aku punya hubungan dengan Sunny. Artinya aku lesbian gitu? Iyuuuh..

"Hahaha..itu skandal terlucu menurutku! Kurang kerjaan banget ya yang bikin gituan."

"Tapi kau juga harus berterima kasih chagi, andai skandal itu tak ada, dan identitasmu terbongkar, hubungan kita juga. Apa kata dunia?" kali ini omongan Kyuhyun sangat masuk akal, aku memang harus berterima kasih pada pembuat skandalku sama Sunny itu. Yah..yang penting aku masih normal lah sukanya sama namja. Ah..ngomongin hal ini sampai melupakanku pada sesuatu.

"Chagi..apakah kau benar-benar pergi dengan Changmin minggu nanti?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Ne, chagi. Kau tak mempercayaiku heh?"

"Aku sangat amat mempercayaimu Kyu. Aku hanya—"

"Khawatir? Sama saja sayang.. kau tau betapa aku mencintaimu hah?" kali ini dia menjadi sedikit agresif. Dia mendorongku ke tempat tidur. Omoo..kenapa dia selalu melakukan hal itu saat sedang serius?

"Chagi..aku serius...jangan begini dulu egh.." suaraku malah seakan menambah semangatnya untuk menyicipi tubuhku. Ia mulai mengecup kasar leherku, dan membuat kiss mark yang khas disana.

"Kau terlalu indah chagi..ehm..kau milikku.." Kyuhyun tersenyum iblis sembari menatap ku intens. Perlahan Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya di wajahku menyentuh lembut bibirku.

"_Saranghaeyo Min__**.**__"_Bisiknya kemudian kembali melumat ganas bibir plumku ini.

-SKIP BED SCENE-

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai muncul dari permukaan. Sinarnya pun berhasil menembus jendela kamar milik sepasang kekasih yang masih tertidur itu.

Sang yeoja yang imut terbangun. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan terduduk di kasur. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang notabene adalah namjachingunya itu masih tertidur pulas. Yeoja bernama Sungmin itu memutuskan untuk berpakaian dulu lalu mandi, kemudian ia membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur.

"Kyu..bangun chagi. Kau harus rekaman kan hari ini? Yuk siap-siap.." ucap Sungmin dengan halus. Ia sangat berhati-hati dalam membangunkannya. Ia sangat hafal sifat kekasihnya itu. Karena kalau ia salah sedikit saja, ia akan badmood sepanjang hari.

"Chagi…ayo bangun." Yang dibangunin hanya menggeliat kecil kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya. Sungmin pun akhirnya menepuk-nepuk pipi kekasihnya itu kemudian membangunkannya sekali lagi.

Kali ini berhasil. Sang namja bernama Kyuhyun itu akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Kyuhyun mengucek-ucek matanya sebentar lalu terduduk di kasur. Masih setengah sadar. Matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat polos dan lucu di saat-saat seperti itu.

"Chagi..jam berapa ini? Ayo mandi gih. Kan kamu mau rekaman." Perintah Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah..Min chagiyya, ini masih jam 8, kan rekamannya jam 1 siang." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau harus mandi dan makan dengan baik chagi. Kau juga perlu latihan bukan?" ucap Sungmin perhatian pada Kyuhyun. Betapa indahnya punya pacar seperti Sungmin! Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun memandang perhatian Sungmin itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Hm.." ucap Kyuhyun singkat dan dengan langkah terpaksa ia menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin hanya memandang langkah kekasihnya itu kemudian keluar dari kamar untuk menyiapkan makanan. Ia sangat mengerti pasti kekasihnya itu moodnya sedang buruk.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Hyung..kau masih terlihat pucat." Ucap Ryeowook saat melihat Sungmin di dapur.

"Ah? Jinjja? Aku merasa baik-baik saja kok sejak beristirahat di kantor semalam." Ucap Sungmin membela diri."

"Tapi aku serius, hyung. Kau terlihat sangat pucat. Sini biar aku saja yang masak ya, hyung" Ryeowook langsung mengambil alih pekerjaan Sungmin. Namun yang di tolong tetap kekeuh mau masak.

"Tapi biarkan aku juga kerja, Wookie-aah. Ne?" ucap Sungmin dengan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah hyung. Sini aku bantu ya." Ryeowook langsung memotong-motong sayuran dan menumisnya, sementara Sungmin sedang memanggang beberapa potongan daging.

"Wookie chagi.." ucap seorang namja bernama Yesung mengagetkan Ryeowook yang tengah konsen memasak. Di peluknya tubuhnya yang mungil itu.

"Yaa. Yesung-aah aku sedang memasak. Sana pergilah, chagi." Ryeowook mengusirnya. Yesung yang tak tahu malu tetap pada tempatnya dan masih memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Hahaha..kalian mesra sekali. Aku jadi iri." Sungmin benar-benar iri pada pasangan yang selalu terlihat mesra itu. Ia tak bisa seperti mereka. Kyuhyun mana mau memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka di muka umum? Ia hanya terlihat sangat hangat kalau ada di dalam kamar selebihnya seperti acuh tak acuh.

"Min..mana makanannya?" ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya saat melihat meja makan yang masih kosong.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kyu. Ini aku lagi membuatnya. Hampir selesai kok chagi.."

"Hm.." Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk di ruang tengah dan menonton televisi. Benar-benar anak itu sangat berbeda dengan Yesung.

"Eh, hyung. Namjamu itu dingin sekali ya padamu?" kata Ryeowook pada Sungmin sedikit berbisik.

"Ah..tidak kok. Mungkin sifatnya saja kok yang sedikit cool." Sungmin selalu membela Kyuhyun di depan orang lain. Dia menganggap Kyu lah yang terbaik.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore, Kyuhyun sudah pergi sedaritadi bersama Yesung, Ryeowook dan Donghae. Sedangkan Leeteuk hyung, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk sedang ada jadwal taping untuk salah satu acara televisi. Heechul hyung ada jadwal MC di salah satu acara musik. Sementara Siwon sedang syuting drama. Nah aku? Sendirian di dorm. Huaaaa..bete! Akhirnya kubuka ponselku. Ada pesan ternyata.

**_From : Jung Yunho_**

_Annyeong hyung. Gimana hari ini? Jadi kan? Ohiya sedang apa kamu?_

Ah iya, aku punya janji dengan Yunho. Kenapa aku bisa pikun begini ya? Mana aku belum mengabari Kyuhyun. Hm..sebentar aja lah aku beritahu dia. Nanti dia tak konsen rekamannya kalo kuberitahu sekarang.

**_To : Jung Yunho_**

_Annyeong..iya jadi kok. Aku lagi bete sendirian di dorm, kalau kamu?_

Yah mending aku membalas pesannya saja. Mumpung tidak ada kerjaan juga kan. Tak lama kemudian sebuah telepon masuk dari Yunho.

"Yeobseo hyung."

"Ne Yunho, kenapa kau menelfonku? Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Kenapa dia langsung menelfonku? Kenapa dia tak membalas saja pesanku tadi?

"Kan hyung bilang kalau sedang bete, jadi aku mau nemenin hyung. Hehehe" jawab Yunho sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Di muka umum dia terlihat sangat cool dan pendiam, tapi entah di depanku selalu saja ia manja seperti itu.

"Oh baiklah..kau sedang apa? Tak mengganggu jadwalmu kalau kau menelfonku begini?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Ah anniyo, hyung. Aku sedang free juga hari ini. Tak apa aku menelfonmu? Nanti ada yang marah lagi." Yah mungkin saja kalau Kyuhyun tau ia pasti marah. Tapi dia tidak tahu kan? Yah..lebih baik ia tak tahu saja.

"Anni..tidak ada yang marah kok." Jawabku sedikit berbohong. Bahaya juga kalau dia sampai tau aku memiliki hubungan special dengan Kyuhyun.

"Oh..eh, aku jemput ya sebentar jam 8 malam. Kan kita sama-sama tidak ada jadwal."

"Baiklah..emangnya apa sih yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku penasaran. Kalau ia mau mengatakan sesuatu bisa lewat telfon atau pesan saja kan? Kenapa harus bertemu? Di cafe pula!

"Ah soal itu..ehm..tidak bisa ku bicarakan di telepon. Eeh…harus bertemu secara langsung." Suaranya menjadi sangat gugup. Kenapa dia?

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Aku sudah mandi, memakai korset andalanku, kaos hitam dan celana jeans. Ku rapihkan rambutku dan memakai sedikit bedak. Yah enak juga menjadi laki-laki, serba simple! Lama menyamar membuatku jadi merasa nyaman dengan penampilanku ini. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal menunggu Yunho menjemputku.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk. Dari namja yang sedang aku tunggu.

**_From : Jung Yunho_**

_Min, aku sudah di parkiran. Kau mau aku ke atas menjemputmu atau langsung kesini saja?_

Dengan segera aku membalas pesan darinya itu. Aku tak mau membuatnya menunggu.

**_To : Jung Yunho_**

_Ah..aku saja yang kebawah. Tunggu aku. Tak lama kok._

Daripada menunggunya lagi menjemputku ke dalam apartemen, mendingan aku langsung ke bawah saja lah. Dengan segera aku keluar dari dorm dan menuju lift. Di dalam lift aku berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk yang baru pulang menjemput Donghae. Duh..semoga saja Kyuhyun belum pulang dan mengetahui aku pergi dengan Yunho.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk padaku.

"Ah..aku mau keluar sebentar dengan teman. Eh, Kyu belum pulang, hae?" aku bertanya pada Donghae untuk memastikan keberadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Oh..aku tidak tahu, kayaknya belum. Dia juga bilang mau bertemu Changmin dulu." Jawab Donghae yang setelah itu langsung menyeret kekasihnya itu menuju dorm. Aku pun turun menggunakan lift, keluar dari apartemen dan menuju ke parkiran. Mataku celingak-celinguk mencari dan akhirnya menangkap lambaian tangan dari dalam sebuah mobil Audi berwarna hitam. Ah itu pasti si Yunho! Akhirnya aku melangkah mendekati mobil itu dan tampak Yunho keluar dari mobilnya yang kemudian segera membukakan pintu untukku. Apa dia tidak risih ya memperlakukan namja seperti itu?

"Annyeong Minnie. Kau can..eh imut sekali hehehe." Ucap Yunho yang sudah menjalankan mobilnya itu sambil sesekali melirik ke arahku.

"Hehe gomawo. Kau juga terlihat makin keren dan..wangi." yah wanginya itu seperti wangi seorang namja yang akan berkencan dengan seorang yeoja cantik.

"Yah..kan aku harus tampil mengesankan di depan 'seseorang'"

"Eh? Nugu? Kau mengajak siapa lagi emangnya?" aku kembali mencerna kata-katanya barusan tapi tetap tak dapat ku mengerti dengan baik. Apa dia mau mengajakku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang ia suka?

Mobil Yunho pun akhirnya berhenti di sebuah cafe yang menarik perhatianku. Cafe itu desainnya sangat modern, dan pernak-pernik pink yang ada di dalamnya lebih menarik perhatianku lagi. Kyeopta!

"Bagus tidak tempatnya?" Yunho meminta pendapatku pada tempat itu.

"Bagus. Bagus banget malah! Kau mau berkencan disini ya? Sama siapa?"

"Haha kau tahu saja. Ada deeeeh.."

"Huu..terus ngapain kau mengajakku?"

"Ah..ayo duduk dulu." Yunho menarik lenganku ke salah satu sudut cafe yang kelihatannya sangat sepi. Apakah cafe ini tidak laku? Padahal suasananya sangat indah dan menarik lho. Yunho mempersilahkan aku duduk dan ia duduk di hadapanku.

"Eh, ho. Apa tempat ini tidak laku ya? Kok pengunjungnya hampir tidak ada sama sekali. Kayaknya kita berdua saja deh disini." Tanyaku sedikit berbisik. Aku bertanya pada Yunho karena sangat penasaran, tapi ia tak menjawabnya malah hanya tersenyum. Aneh sekali.

"Eh, mau pesan apa? Disini menu B nya sangat enak dan sehat lho. Sangat baik untuk diet. Mau coba?" Ucapnya menjelaskan. Hm..akupun mengangguk menyetujui pilihannya dan duduk dengan menyilangkan tanganku di atas meja. Mataku terus celingak-celinguk melihat-lihat suasana di cafe itu.

"Min.." panggilnya. Wajahku langsung mengarah ke wajahnya yang sedang terdunduk.

"Wae, ho?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos.

"Minnie, aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu. Tapi..janji jangan marah, ne?" katanya dengan wajah yang agak ragu-ragu. Akupun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku pertanda setuju.

"Ah..gimana ngomongnya ya. Aku tuh bingung, Min. Aku..hm.."

"Ada apa? Cerita saja padaku. Aku janji tak marah kok, ho. Kapan kau lihat aku marah? Tidak kan?"

"Hehehe iya Min, kau memang sangat baik. Duh aku sendiri bingung dengan hatiku ini, Minnie. Aku..aku..aku menyukaimu Min. Entah lah tapi aku benar-benar sudah gila. Wajahmu selalu menghantuiku. Jangan marah Minnie. Please.." Apa yang ia bicarakan? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ia menyukaiku? Aku kan namja menurut sepengetahuannya. Apa…dia tau rahasiaku itu?

"Eh..apa kau tak salah menyukaiku?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Kulihat ia menaikkan bahunya menandakan ia tak tahu.

"Aku..aku sendiri tak tahu dengan perasaanku ini. Apa aku salah menyukai namja aegyo sepertimu, Min? A..a..aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Tangan Yunho kemudian menggenggam tanganku dan matanya itu menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kau tak salah kok. Cinta itu tak ada satupun yang tahu akan jatuh kemana."

"Kalau begitu..apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku Minnie?"

'**Deg**' kali ini aku tak berkutik. Gimana aku harus menjawabnya? Di satu sisi aku telah memiliki Kyuhyun, dan dilain sisi aku tak enak pada Yunho. Ya ampun…situasi apa ini?

"Hm..Yunho..mianhe, tapi..aku ini namja. Aku tak bisa. Jeongmal mianhe" Jawaban itu lah satu-satunya alasan untuk menolak Yunho. Tapi aku juga kasihan membohonginya seperti ini. Apa tindakanku ini sudah benar?

"Ah..gwaenchana Minnie hyung hehehe." Ucapnya sambil menampilkan tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan.

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Aku sangat lelah. Seharian ada rekaman album. Untung tadi Sungmin ngasih vitamin sebelum aku berangkat. Makanya saat ini aku udah bawain kue dan bunga kesukaannya sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Ah..bagaimana ya ekspresinya melihat kejutan dariku ini?

Akhirnya aku sampai di apartemen kami. Yah, seperti biasa aku memarkirkan mobil Hyundai hitam milikku ini di parkiran dan bergegas membawa semua barang turun dari mobil, soalnya aku sudah rindu dengan kekasih yang baru aku tinggal beberapa jam itu. Saat hendak menutup pintu mobil, mataku menangkap sosok yeoja yang sedang berpenampilan seperti namja—siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin—sedang berlari dari arah pintu apartemen. Dia nampak celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ah..lucu sekali tingkahnya itu. Aku dengan segera mengikutinya diam-diam. Langkahnya menuju ke arah parkiran mobil yang lumayan jauh dari tempat parkirku tadi. Mau kemana dia?

'**Deg..**' semua perasaan bercampur aduk saat melihat pemandangan di depan mataku ini. Sesosok namja yang sangat aku kenal, Jung Yunho, sedang membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk kekasihku, Sungmin, dan kemudian ia membawa kekasihku itu pergi. Entah kemana. Mobil milik namja sialan itu berjalan menjauh dari penglihatanku. Hilang.

Sial! Kenapa namja itu membawa kekasihku? Dan juga kenapa Sungmin mau? Dia juga tidak memberitahuku sama sekali mau pergi kemana dengannya. Ada apa ini? Apa..mereka berselingkuh di belakangku? Shit! Kepalaku sangat pusing sekarang. Dengan penuh emosi, aku membanting bunga yang aku bawa dan menginjak-injaknya. Buat apa aku capek-capek membuatkan kejutan kalau seperti ini perlakuannya padaku? Tak lupa kue yang aku siapkan juga aku buang ke tempat sampah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke dalam dorm. Saat Eunhyuk membukakan pintu untukku, tanpa basa-basi aku masuk kedalam kamar dan membanting pintu. Ku rebahkan badanku yang lumayan lelah dengan kegiatan dan pikiran ini ke atas kasur milikku. Kutatap layar ponselku berharap ada kabar dari kekasihku itu, tapi….nihil. Sepertinya mereka memang ada sesuatu. Cih..

Aku hendak menelfon Sungmin, tapi aku urungkan niatku saat itu juga. Biarkan saja dulu, aku mau lihat apa dia masih mau bohong padaku atau tidak nanti.

*kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Seorang namja dengan seorang namja jadi-jadian tengah menikmati hidangan di sebuah cafe yang sangat romantis—bagi yang sedang dimabuk asmara, namun tidak bagi mereka—.

"Min..enak kan makanannya?" ucap namja yang bernama Yunho pada namja jadi-jadian di depannya.

"Eh..iya enak banget.." balas namja jadi-jadian tadi dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan dari bibir plum miliknya. Ia heran dengan namja di depannya, meskipun ia sudah menolaknya tadi tapi tak ada satupun tanda-tanda menyerah darinya yang Sungmin tangkap.

"Dessertnya juga enak lho! Kau harus coba, Min." Ucapnya lagi kali ini pada Sungmin tanpa meninggalkan senyuman termanisnya dari bibirnya itu.

"Hm..iya.." jawab Sungmin kali ini tak bersemangat. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang aneh dari dalam tubuhnya. Kepalanya pusing, nafasnya sesak, perutnya juga seakan menolak makanan yang sudah ia telan.

"Eh, kau kenapa, Min?" Yunho yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Sungmin langsung mendekatinya. Ia sedikit panik dan khawatir. Sungmin yang tidak merespon panggilan Yunho kini sedang memegang dadanya yang sakit dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan badannya kian melemah.

"Min…Miiiiiiiiiiin." Badan Sungmin sudah lunglai jatuh dari kursi cafe itu. Untung tangan Yunho dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sungmin yang nyaris saja mendarat mulus di lantai.

Yunho langsung menggotong tubuh Sungmin—orang yang ia sukai itu—ke dalam mobilnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Gimana keadaaannya, dok?" tanya Yunho yang sudah sangat khawatir. Sedari tadi ia mondar-mandir di koridor rumah sakit gelisah menanti keterangan dari dokter mengenai keadaan Sungmin.

"Kamu keluarganya?" tanya sang dokter.

"Saya temannya, dok."

"Hm..teman Anda sering merasa lelah sebelumnya?"

"Iya dok. Kenapa?"

"Dia mengabaikan kesehatannya dan terus memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bekerja. Sebelumnya ia sudah memiliki penyakit anemia dan sekarang penyakitnya itu sudah berkembang parah karena kurangnya kewaspadaan dari sang pemilik tubuh."

"Dia sakit apa dok?" tanya Yunho yang sudah sangat khawatir.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Mobil Audi berwarna hitam kini sudah terparkir di depan sebuah apartemen. Sang pemiliknya turun dan membantu seorang penumpangnya yang badannya masih lemah.

"Yunho, kau pulang saja. Aku tak apa kok. Aku bisa sendiri." Ucap penumpang yang bernama Sungmin itu menolak bantuan dari Yunho.

"Ah..aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke atas. Kau tak boleh menolak. Kau juga harus langsung istirahat. Jangan memaksakan badanmu, ne?" Akhirnya Sungmin pasrah tubuhnya di gotong oleh Yunho menuju dorm nya.

Kali ini Ryeowook yang membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Ryeowook yang melihatnya langsung panik bukan main mendapati tubuh sahabatnya itu sangat lemah.

"Hyuuuung, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Dia kenapa Yunho hyung?" ucap Ryeowook penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ah..tadi dia pingsan. Aku sudah membawanya ke dokter. Ia sakit lumayan serius. Suruh ia istirahat, ne? Jangan sampai pikirannya terlalu banyak." Pesan Yunho pada Ryeowook. Ia tidak memberitahu penyakit Sungmin itu dengan jelas atas perintah dari Sungmin. Sungmin tak mau ada yang tahu penyakitnya. Ia juga seharusnya di rawat di rumah sakit tadi, tapi lagi-lagi Sungmin menolak dan mengancam bunuh diri kalau ia di rawat di rumah sakit. Benar-benar yeoja itu!

"Aku tidak apa kok, Wookie. Bantu aku ke kamar, ne?"

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya." ucap Yunho yang kemudian pergi dari dorm Super Junior.

Setelah kepergian Yunho, Ryeowook kemudian membawa Sungmin menuju ke kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu, hawa-hawa mengerikan di tangkap oleh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil bermain PSP dalam kediaman. Ia juga tidak mengubris kedatangan Sungmin.

"Chagi..kau kapan pu..pulangnya?" ucap Sungmin dengan suaranya yang masih lemah tanpa meninggalkan senyum dari bibir plum miliknya itu. Ucapannya tadi tidak direspon oleh Kyuhyun. Malah ia makin asik dengan PSPnya.

"Kyu bantuin nih Sungmin hyung!" ucap Ryeowook sedikit membentak, karena sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan pada Sungmin.

"Ngapain aku bantu? Dia kan bisa jalan sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun sinis. Dada Sungmin rasanya seperti ditusuk dengan belati. Ia tak menyangka menyaksikan respon Kyuhyun saat melihatnya datang dengan keadaan lemah seperti itu.

"Sungmin hyung kan keadaannya sangat lemah sekarang. Kau tidak khawatir, eoh?" Ryeowook masih tidak terima dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Lemah? Ah..paling-paling dia habis minum-minum dengan namja lain. Pesta wine mungkin. Dia kan memang genit dengan para namja." Kali ini ucapan Kyuhyun sangatlah tidak sopan. Berani-beraninya ia mengejek kekasihnya dengan ucapannya itu.

"Ya! Jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Ryeowook kali ini tidak terima dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ia tidak terima Sungmin yang saat ini sudah meneteskan airmatanya di tuduh macam-macam oleh Kyuhyun. Ia sangat tahu betul Sungmin tidak pernah berkhianat dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia sangat perhatian padanya meskipun Kyuhyun menyakiti hatinya.

"Sungmin hyung, kau tidur dikamarku saja, ne? Tidak usah tidur sama iblis kayak dia!" ucap Ryeowook sembari melirik sinis kearah Kyuhyun dan langsung membawa Sungmin menuju ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur dan merenungi sesuatu. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Hyung, kau tak apa rekaman dengan keadaan seperti ini? Kesehatanmu sedang tidak baik." ucap Eunhyuk yang saat itu juga memiliki jadwal rekaman yang sama dengan Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana, Hyukkie. Lihatlah aku sudah bisa berdiri dengan baik, berjalan, bahkan bergoyang seperti ini." Ucap Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk meyakinkan Eunhyuk bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sejak kejadian semalam, kabar tentang kesehatan Sungmin dan kejadian di kamar Sungmin yang mengejutkan itu sudah terdengar keseluruh pelosok dorm, bahkan member di lantai 12 juga sudah mengetahuinya. Saat ini hampir seluruh member membela Sungmin dan mengibarkan bendera perang untuk Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan terlalu lelah ya, hyung!" ucap Eunhyuk kali ini. Mereka pun akhirnya berangkat menuju studio rekaman mereka.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Ah..mentari pagi sepertinya sangat bersemangat sehingga berhasil menembus jendela kamar yang masih tertutup rapat pagi ini. Sudah jam 10, biasanya ada yang membangunkanku sedari pagi dan menyiapkanku air panas. Tapi…

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Sepi. Kemana semua? Apa semuanya sudah berangkat ke jadwal masing-masing? Tapi kemudian aku melihat Donghae melintas di hadapanku dan pergi menuju ruang makan.

"Eh hyung, semuanya kemana?" tanyaku pada Donghae yang terlihat sedang mengambil nasi di rice cooker.

"Oh..yang rekaman hari ini sudah berangkat daritadi, kalau yang tidak rekaman pada sibuk sama jadwalnya masing-masing. Kau tidak tahu ya, Kyu? Kamu sih jahat banget sama Sungmin hyung." Ucap Donghae kali ini dengan wajah polos andalannya. Ia menyindirku atau apa ya?

"Aku tidak jahat kok padanya. Dia duluan yang jahat sama aku, hyung." Ucapku sedikit membela diri.

"Sudah lah, makan saja nih. Enak lho!" ucap Donghae tidak peduli sembari terus mengunyah makanannya.

'**drrttt..**' Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Dari Changmin. Segera saja kuangkat.

"Yeobseo."

"Yeobseo, Kyu. Jadi kan? Sebentar jemput aku ya jam 4 sore." Ternyata aku ada janji dengan Changmin hari ini. Aku sampai melupakannya. Yah..untunglah, itung-itung buat refreshing otak yang penat gara-gara masalah perselingkuhan Sungmin itu.

"Ne..kau tenang saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya." Changmin berniat mengakhiri panggilannya namun aku tahan karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan.

"Eh..tunggu dulu. Hm..Min, semalam Yunho hyung pergi kemana? Dengan siapa? Kau tahu?"

"Oh..ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang special katanya. Aku juga tidak tau siapa. Emangnya kenapa, Kyu?"

'**Deg..**' special? Tak salah lagi, Sungmin pasti brselingkuh dibelakangku. Shit!

"Ah..anniyo. Bye. Sampai jumpa, Min." Dengan cepat aku mengakhiri panggilan itu sebelum Changmin bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Aku juga sudah sangat kesal. Selera makanku jadi menghilang. Kutinggalkan Donghae yang masih berada di meja makan dan kembali ke kamar. Starcraft semoga bisa mengembalikan moodku yang buruk ini.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Victoria POV*

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga! Hm..pakai baju apa ya? Aku kan harus tetap cantik di hadapan Kyuhyun oppa!

Oh ya aku belum ngasih tau kalian ya? Aku kan diajak Changmin nonton konser Sung SiKyung yang sebenarnya aku tak tahu itu siapa, tapi yang bikin aku semangat adalah…ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun? Kata Changmin, ia ikut juga nonton konser itu. Changmin memang baik banget mau membantuku lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun!

"Eh eonni, kau kenapa lama sekali memandangi lemari bajumu itu?" ucap Sulli mengagetkanku. Benar saja, aku sedari tadi hanya terpaku di depan lemariku ini karena bingung mau memakai baju apa.

"Ah..aku bingung mau pakai apa buat nonton konser."

"Yang casual aja, eon. Nih pakai jaket kulit ini bagus tuh." Ucap Sulli yang menyarankan pakaian untuk ku kenakan nanti.

"Hm..kalau di padukan dengan mini dress ini cocok tidak?" Sulli sangat membantuku saat ini.

"Iya cocok kok. Sudah kan? Gitu aja lama banget!"

"Hihi..gomawo Sulli..mmuah." Akhirnya aku siap deh. Kyuhyun oppa, wait meeee hihi

*Victoria POV end*

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**Ucapan makasihnya skip ke chap 5 oke? kkk~ ayo tinggalin review ya  
kamsahamnidaaa.. *bow***


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : When I Can't Sing Anymore**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Angst / Romance**

**Annyeong readers! Tanpa babibu lagi, ini dia Chapter 4! Happy reading chingu^^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-ooooo-  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

*Kyuhyun POV*

Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Changmin menonton konser Sung SiKyung dan aku sudah on the way ke dormnya. Aku saat ini masih badmood karena kejadian kemarin malam. Siapa yang tidak kesal melihat kekasihnya diam-diam bertemu orang lain? mana pulangnya pakai acara mabuk segala lagi. Maka dari itu hari ini sku sangat berniat untuk bersenang-senang dan menikmati malam ini. Yah..sekali-kali aku ingin membalas perbuatan Sungmin padaku.

Oh sudah sampai di dorm TVSQ. Dengan segera aku menelfon Changmin dan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat turun. Aku paling malas menunggu.

"Yeobseo."

"Changminnah..aku sudah ada di parkiran." ucapku langsung setelah mendengar suaranya mengangkat telepon.

"Kau naik sajalah, aku masih lama." Bingo! Itulah yang paling aku benci dari Changmin. Ia itu, tapi berani sekali ia memerintahku— aku tak sadar diri dengan ucapanku ini—.

"Ya! Kenapa kau belum siap dari tadi sih?"

"Naik saja tidak usah cerewet!" bentaknya padaku,dan bodohnya aku menurutinya seakan aku takut dengannya. Aku saat ini sudah berada di depan pintu dormnya. Kuketuk dan tak lama kemudian terbuka. Dan kau tahu apa yang kulihat? Orang yang sama dengan yang aku lihat semalam bersama Sungminku. Dia Yunho. Sungguh bodohnya aku melupakan bahwa 'musuh'ku itu adalah rekan Changmin dalam grupnya.

Oke lupakan soal perselingkuhan, sekarang aku harus bersikap 'sok' manis dan tak tahu apa-apa Yunho. Dan sekarang ia tampak tersenyum dan mempersilakanku masuk dengan sopan. Rasanya menjijikkan menyaksikan 'musuh'mu sendiri bersikap manis dan kau juga berpura-pura manis dihadapannya.

"Hei Kyuhyun-ssi, lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar?" itulah ucapan basa-basinya dengan tak lupa menyisipkan senyum termanisnya. Err..andai saja ia tak mengganggu Sungminku, aku pasti membalas senyumannya itu dengan tulus. Sayangnya tidak kali ini.. Senyumanku hanya kepalsuan semata.

"Baik hyung, kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku dengar kau sedang sibuk hari ini sampai tidak bisa ikut nonton konser." yah..begitulah menurut pernyataan Changmin. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak niat bertanya seperti itu. Hanya sekadar basa-basi saja sih.

"Ah aku juga baik. Sebenarnya aku tidak ada jadwal. Kemarin aku pikir aku bakal ada janji dengan kekasih baruku. Tapi tidak jadi karena ia menolakku kemarin hahaha kok aku jadi curhat padamu ya?" kekasih baru? Ditolak? Maksudnya?

"Oh gitu.." aku mengangguk seakan mengerti. Apa yang tadi ia bicarakan ada kaitannya dengan Sungminku.

"Oh iya Kyu, gimana kabar Sungmin? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" shit! Haruskah ia sok perhatian pada Sungminku? Andai tak ku kontrol emosiku, aku pasti sudah menghadiahkannya satu pukulan di wajahnya yang tampan—yah..tapi tak lebih tampan dariku—itu.

"Hm..sepertinya. Dia juga sedang rekaman hari ini jadi dia pasti baik-baik saja." jawabku sambil terus menerus menahan emosi.

"Jinjja? Dia rekaman? Padahal ia masih lemah! Kalau ia kenapa-kenapa gimana?" please, jangan sok perhatian yang berlebihan gitu sama Sungminku! Aku tidak suka! Lagian ia juga baik-baik saja, kenapa dia sok khawatir!

"Kyu, kajja!" panggil Changmin. Akhirnya anak itu berguna juga. Kalau dia tidak cepat mengajakku pergi mungkin hal terburuk mungkin saja terjadi.

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Dua orang namja tampan tengah berada di dalam sebuah mobil Hyundai hitam. Mereka tengah berada dalan perjalanan.

"Eh Kyu, kita jemput Victoria dulu ya." ucap salah seorang namja yang bernama Changmin pada sang pemilik mobil.

"Ah? Kenapa jemput dia? Kau mengajaknya?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memikirkan seseuatu, ia mengkhawatirkan perasaan kekasihnya.

"Ne..kenapa? Kau tak suka aku mengajaknya?"

"Anni..aku hanya hm..sudahlah lupakan." Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaannya tadi.

'Dia saja tidak memikirkan perasaanku, kenapa aku harus memikirkannya?' batin Kyuhyun melawan gejolak hatinya. Dia masih benar-benar kesal dengan Sungmin.

"Eh Kyu, kau harus bersenang-senang hari ini. Setauku kau belum punya pacar kan?"

"Hm..iya. Emangnya kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun berbohong. Yah lagi-lagi demi kebaikan menurut Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu tidak? Victoria itu suka banget padamu lho! Lagian dia cantik kan?"

"Terus?"

"Omo..kau ini evil pabo ya! Yah gebet aja dia. Manfaatin hari ini buat pedekate." Ternyata Changmin berusaha menjodoh-jodohkan Kyuhyun dengan yeoja bernama Victoria itu.

"Hm.." Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir. Ia sepertinya menimbangkan saran Changmin.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Oke. Hari ini aku rekaman. Badanku masih lemah. Dadaku masih agak sesak, tapi aku harus terus memaksakannya. Yah..mudah-mudahan aku tidak apa-apa. Aku harus terlihat kuat.

"Hyung, kau masih sakit kan? Istirahatlah dulu hyung." Ucap Eunhyuk. Sepertinya ia benar-benar khawatir denganku, sedari tadi ia terus-terusan mengikutiku. Hm..apa aku harus menceritakan padanya tentang kesehatanku?

"Gwaenchana, Hyukie. Kau tenang saja. Kau tahu kan aku kuat?" jawabku meyakinkannya.

"Iya, hyung, aku tahu kau sangat amat kuat. Kau sangat kuat menghadapi semua masalahmu, hyung. Kau hebat! Kyuhyun memang pabo. Kyuhyun sudah tau pacarnya seperti ini eh dia malah pergi dengan orang lain! Kalau aku yang jadi pacarnya, aku pasti sudah memutuskannya dan menggiling badannya itu sampai rata!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil memeragakan gerakan menggiling sesuatu dengan tangannya. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Eunhyuk memang sangat lucu.

"Yah..sepertinya aku harus mencobanya sih hahaha"

'**drrt...**' ponselku tiba-tiba berdering. Sepertinya ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Nomor tak dikenal. Siapa ya? Dengan segera aku mnjauh dari tempatku bersama Eunhyuk tadi dan menjawab panggilan itu

"Yeobseo.."

"Yeobseo, Minnie. Ini aku Yunho. Aku memakai telepon di dorm hehe. Kau sedang rekaman ya? Masih sibuk?"

"Ah..iya. Yah sisa sedikit lagi sih. Kau tahu darimana aku rekaman, Ho?

"Oh itu. Aku tahunya dari Kyuhyun. Tadi ia mampir kesini."

'**deg.**' Kyuhyun? Ia ke dorm TVSQ? Ia tidak mengabariku? Apa..ia mau membalasku? Oh ya apa yang ia lakukan disana? Apa ia mau mendatangi Yunho? Ia tahu kalau aku pergi dengan Yunho semalam? Aaah..berbagai pertanyaan terus mengiang di otakku.

"Oh..ngapain dia disana?" tanyaku dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Dia mau pergi nonton konser dengan Changmin, Min." Oh iya, aku lupa! Ia kan memang ada janji dengan Changmin. Kenapa aku jadi pelupa gini ya?

"Eh, Min..kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? Usahakan kau selalu istirahat. Jangan lelah. Jangan lupa makan. Ne?" sambung Yunho yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkanku.

"Ne..gomawo, Yunho."

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" tanyanya kali ini.

"Mungkin setelah selesai 2kali take lagi. Sekitaran sejam dari sekarang lah. Emang kenapa Yunho?

"Anniyo..hwaiting! Hm...saranghae, hyung." Yah..dia mengatakan itu lagi. Entah dalam konteks antara hyung dan donsaeng ataukah..ah aku tak mau berfikir terlalu banyak.

"Ne..aku lanjut kerja lagi ya, Yunho. Bye.." setelah itu aku segera mengakhiri panggilan tadi dan kembali ke kerjaanku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Entah kenapa aku sedikit gelisah saat ini. Mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Oppaaaaaa!" teriak salah seorang yeoja yang berlari dari arah sebuah apartemen. Ia adalah Victoria Song. Ia berlari menuju ke salah satu mobil yang di dalamnya terdapat dua orang namja ganteng yang salah satunya sedang melambai ke arah Victoria.

"Masuklah." Ucap namja yang melambai tadi sembari membukakan yeoja itu pintu mobil.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku, oppa?" tanya yeoja itu lagi pada salah seorang namja di dalam mobil yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam. Namja yang di tanya hanya diam.

"Eh, Kyu! Dia bertanya padamu tuh!" bisik Changmin menyuruh Kyuhyun menanggapi yeoja yang sudah duduk di belakang mereka.

"Hm..ne. Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Kyuhyun langsung melesatkan mobilnya itu ke tempat konser. Yah..pikirannya masih agak kalut. Ia masih bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

-oo

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

"Aaaah akhirnya selesai juga yaaa." Ucap Leeteuk sang leader puas. Ia benar-benar tak sabar menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam tempat tidurnya.

"Kau pulang sama siapa, hyung?" tanyaku pada Eunhyuk yang masih asik menatap layar ponselnya sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Aku sudah bisa menebak. Itu pasti dari Donghae.

"Ah? Oh..aku mungkin di jemput sama Donghae, hyung." Jawabnya padaku tanpa sedikit pun berpaling dari layar ponselnya.

"Oh, boleh aku nebeng, Hyukie?" tanyaku. Yah..aku tidak bawa mobil, jadi aku tak tau pulang sama siapa. Kalau nebeng sama Leeteuk hyung kayaknya tidak enak.

"Kau mau ikut dengan kami? Tapi kayaknya kami akan pergi makan dulu. Tak apa?"

"Iya tidak apa kok. Aku ikut aja." Jawabku pasrah. Namanya juga nebeng, pasti ikut-ikut aja kan sama yang di tebengin?

"Minnie hyuuuuung!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkan kami berdua. Suara yang aku kenal. Namja yang memanggilku itu kemudian berlari ke arahku dan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa kau kesini Yunho?" tanyaku heran dengan kedatangannya. Yah namja yang tiba-tiba muncul itu adalah Jung Yunho.

"Aku mau mengantarmu pulang. Tak apa kan?" Duh..aku sebisa mungkin harus menghindari berdua dengannya. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Kyuhyun lagi. Aku harus menjaga perasaan orang yang paling aku sayang itu. Ah..pokoknya aku harus cari alasan! Harus!

"Ah..aku udah janji ikut Eunhyuk.." jawabku. Aku tidak bohongkan?

"Iya, dia akan ikut denganku ke rumah makan, Yunho." Ucap Eunhyuk menambahi.

"Tapi..kau kan sedang sakit, hyung..kau tak boleh dulu sering keluar." Ah..Yunho memang paling pintar mencari alasan.

"Iya ya, hyung. Kau ikut saja sama Yunho." Kali Eunhyuk mengikuti perkataan Yunho. Terlihat sunggingan di ujung bibir namja itu. Yah terpaksa..

"Baiklah..Bye, Hyukkie." Ucapku seraya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih asik dengan ponselnya dan berjalan mengikuti Yunho.

"Minnie..kita sekalian periksa keadaanmu lagi ya. Aku..aku masih khawatir." Dia menggenggam tanganku sembari kami berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Ne.." Aku menatap tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tanganku. Andai Kyuhyun yang seperti ini..

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Aku, Changmin, dan Victoria berada dalam satu mobil. Tapi sedari tadi aku tak bersuara. Hanya suara Changmin dan Victoria yang sedang mengobrol saja yang terdengar dalam mobil ini.

'**kriiing..drrtt..**' tiba-tiba ponsel Changmin berdering membuat percakapan mereka terhenti. Suasana kembali senyap tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Eh, Kyu.." panggil Changmin memecahkan kesunyian.

"Hm.."

"Kau teman sekamar Sungmin hyung kan?"

'**Deg**' kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Sungmin? Ada apa? Apakah ia tahu soal hubunganku?

"Ne..wae?" jawabku penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apakah dia..gay?" Omo..apa dia tahu kalau Sungmin berpacaran denganku?

"ANNIYO!" jawabku sedikit lantang—malah hampir membentak— membantah pernyataan Changmin barusan. Aku memang betul kan? Sungmin kan perempuan. Masa dia gay?

"Arraseo..tapi, kenapa dia dekat sekali dengan Yunho belakangan ini?" Shit! Kenapa bahas ini sih?

"Aku tak tahu." Jawabku sedikit ketus. Aku jadi kesal kalau membahas hal ini lagi.

"Tapi kalau memang tak ada apa-apa, kenapa hari ini Yunho menjemputnya? Padahal kemarin Yunho bilang ada urusan hari ini. Apa urusannya itu dia?"

"Mwo? Mereka berarti sedang berdua? Su..Sungmin dengan Yunho?" jawabku kaget dengan pernyataan Changmin tadi. Ah..Sungmin berduaan lagi dengan Yunho? Damn! Dia berselingkuh. Tak salah lagi.

"Iya, tadi aku suruh Yunho urus dorm, tapi dia jawab kalau dia sedang ada di jalan dengan Sungmin hyung." Penjelasan Changmin benar-benar membuat hatiku panas. Shit! Emangnya kau saja yang bisa bermain api dibelakangku, Minnie. Tunggu saja.

*Kyuhyun POV*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Victoria POV*

Sejak ia menjemputku, kenapa Kyuhyun oppa tidak berbicara sepatah katapun? Sedari tadi aku hanya berbincang-bincang dengan Changmin. Aku bosan. Tujuan utamaku kan Kyuhyun!

Saat itu tiba-tiba ponsel Changmin berdering. Ah...suasana di mobil jadi makin sunyi. Hanya suara musik dari player mobil yang terdengar. Ah..Kyu bicaralah!

"Kau teman sekamar Sungmin hyung kan?" ucap Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobil ini.

"Ne..wae?" Aku hanya diam menyimak pembicaraan mereka itu dari belakang.

"Apakah dia..gay?" Ah? Mereka sedang bahas apaan sih? Siapa yang gay? Sungmin? Sungmin Super Junior?

"ANNIYO!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sangat keras. Kenapa dia langsung membentak begitu? Dia tak terima sahabatnya di bilangi seperti itu?

"Arraseo..tapi, kenapa dia dekat sekali dengan Yunho belakangan ini?"

"Aku tak tahu."Hm kali ini tak kalah aneh. Kyuhyun menjawabnya terdengar seperti orang yang...ehm, cemburu?

"Tapi kalau memang tak ada apa-apa, kenapa hari ini Yunho menjemputnya? Padahal kemarin Yunho bilang ada urusan hari ini. Apa urusannya itu dia?" Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka. Seperti ada yang aneh dari pembicaraan itu.

"Mwo? Mereka berarti sedang berdua? Su..Sungmin dengan Yunho?" jawab Kyuhyun kali ini sedikit kaget. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja mendapati pacarnya berselingkuh. Apa dia cemburu sahabatnya di ambil orang lain?

"Iya, tadi aku suruh Yunho urus dorm, tapi dia jawab kalau dia sedang ada di jalan dengan Sungmin hyung." Itulah akhir percakapan mereka, karena Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya sepatah katapun. Aku melihat wajahnya dari kaca spion. Wajahnya tampak berkerut. Ia menahan sesuatu sepertinya. Ah..aku jadi penasaran. Apa hubungannya pembicaraan mereka tadi dengan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun ini? Kenapa? Ada apa? Aku harus mencari tahu..

*Victoria POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Sungmin dan Yunho tengah berada di ruang praktek dokter. Sungmin berbaring pada ranjang yang tertutup tirai dan mendapatkan pemeriksaan sementara Yunho menunggu dengan cemas. Setelah beberapa lama, dokter muncul dan duduk di kursinya diikuti dengan Sungmin.

"Hm..Anda benar-benar tak bisa di rawat disini?" tanya dokter pada Sungmin yang sudah duduk di hadapan dokter itu.

"Aku harus kerja, dok. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Josonghamnida. Aku pasti menjaga diriku."

"Hm..tapi Anda butuh perawatan yang intensif kalau tak mau penyakit itu menyerang Anda."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, dok. Berikan saja aku obatnya. Aku janji akan menjaga diriku, dok. Jebal.." Sungmin setengah memohon pada dokter. Ia benar-benar tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit. Selain tidak mau mengganggu kerjanya, ia juga tak mau ada yang tahu soal penyakitnya itu. Ia tak mau orang memberinya rasa kasihan. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ne, tapi Anda harus sering kesini untuk mendapatkan suntikan impuls. Kalau tidak jantung Anda bisa saja melemah lagi dan tidak dapat berdetak karena kurangnya produksi darah dalam tubuh Anda."

"Ah..Minnie..Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa memberitahu agensi kita kalau kau sakit? Ayolah..kau harus dapat perawatan intensif.." bujuk Yunho kali ini setelah mendengar perkataan dokter barusan. Ia benar-benar takut kalau hal itu terjadi. Tak bisa ia bayangkan jantung orang yang ia sayangi berhenti berdetak.

"Yunho, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau. Jebal..biarkan aku." Sungmin bersikeras tak mau di rawat di rumah sakit. Dokter hanya bisa mengikutinya saja. Ia habis akal menghadapi pasiennya itu. Yah asalkan ia mau berjanji sering konsultasi.

"Sungmin-ssi. Anda boleh rawat jalan. Tapi berjanjilah untuk merawat badan Anda itu dan sering berkonsultasi kesini. Penyakit anemia aplastik Anda itu bisa membunuh Anda. Jadi saya mohon kerjasama Anda."

"Saya janji, dok. Akan sering kesini."

"Yah..karena kalau Anda terlewat sedikit saja perawatannya, semuanya bisa makin fatal. Sel darah putih Anda sudah menyerang sumsum tulang belakang, dan kemungkinan berubah menjadi kanker itu sangat besar." Ujar dokter pada Sungmin. Penyakit Sungmin itu sangat amat berisiko membunuh organ terpenting di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin sangat membutuhkan perawatan intensif, tapi sang pemiliknya sangat keras kepala. Ia teguh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak di rawat di rumah sakit.

"Iya dokter." Jawab Sungmin mengerti.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Anda tidak boleh banyak berfikir dan mencemaskan sesuatu. Sayangi jantung Anda. Jangan memaksakan jantung Anda. Jantung Anda kondisinya sudah melemah." Sambung dokter mengingatkan.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Aku kini sudah berada di tempat konser Sung SiKyung bersama Changmin dan Victoria. Sepertinya semua penonton sudah masuk kedalam area pertunjukan karena sangat sepi di luar sini. Kami pun akhirnya bergegas masuk ke dalam. Aku tak mau ketinggalan konser itu. Masa habis pusing mikirin Sungmin, aku juga tak bisa bersenang-senang? Ngomong-ngomong soal Sungmin ku masih tak habis pikir dengannya. Sebegitu perfectnya kah Yunho dibandingkan denganku? Apakah dia lebih sempurna dariku?

Shit! Jangan pikir aku tak bisa juga membalasmu, Min.. Aku pasti bisa.

"Kyu..sana temani Victoriaa! Kasihan dia diam begitu!" ucap Changmin sedikit berbisik di telingaku. Hm..apa aku ikuti saja permainan ini? Kenapa aku tak coba mendekati Victoria?

Yah kalau dilihat-lihat, Victoria itu cantik sih. Badannya juga bagus. Dan yang paling penting dia mencintaiku kan? Jadi kayaknya dia bisa jadi alat balas dendamku.. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Victoria noona." Panggilku padanya. Yah..dia memang lebih tua dariku.

"Ah..Kyuhyun oppa!" aku heran, kenapa ia sering sekali memanggilku oppa? Bukannya aku ini dongsaengnya?

"Yuk cepat masuk.." aku langsung menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya mengikutiku. Oke, sepertinya semua akan berhasil.

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

**To be continue**

**Gomawo yang udah mampir kesini. Review please^^  
**

**Kamsahamnida *bow*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : When I Can't Sing Anymore**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Jung Yunho**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Angst / Romance**

**Annyeong! Ini dia chap 5. Enjoy it! Happy reading^^  
**

*Victoria POV*

Omo..sepanjang malam ini Kyuhyun sangat amat romantis! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka ia memperlakukanku seperti ini. Padahal dulu ia tak pernah menghiraukanku, tapi sekarang.. Huaaa tanganku ini tak pernah lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Sedari tadi saja ia melindungiku dari gerombolan penonton konser yang sangat banyak ini.

Dan sekarang saat konser berakhir, tatapan semua orang tertuju pada kami. Yah jelas lah, kami ini berdua kan idol. Tapi kali ini beda, itu semua pasti karena Kyuhyun yang merangkulku mesra di muka umum. Omo.. kini wartawan yang ada pun sudah mengambil gambar kami berdua. Apakah dia ingin hubungan yang terbuka? Ia ingin publik tau bahwa kami ini sedang dekat? Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tak peduli dengan skandal apapun. Toh aku juga senang dan rela kan?

"Silahkan masuk, Song-aah." Mwo? Dia memanggil nama Chinaku? Dia memanggilku dengan panggilan yang tidak biasa. Aaaaaah..melting deh saat ia juga membukakan pintu mobil bagian depannya untukku. Ia ingin aku duduk disebelahnya kan maksudnya? Asiiiik! Tapi..ngomong-ngomong Changmin kemana ya?

"Kyu..Changmin kemana?" tanyaku penasaran dengan keberadaan Changmin.

"Oh..aku suruh dia naik mobil si Minho saja. Aku kan mau berdua denganmu, Song-aah." Ucap Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat wajahku memerah. Ah..akhirnyaaaaaa!

*Victoria POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

"Gomawo, Yunho, sudah mengantarkan aku pulang dengan selamat." Ucapku saat Yunho menurunkanku di depan apartemen.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo, Minnie hyung. Kau jaga kesehatan, ne? Jangan banyak pikiran.." kata Yunho menasehatiku kini. Ia sepertinya masih khawatir pada keadaanku.

"Ne. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Yunho. Bye.. hati-hati di jalan ya.." ucapku seraya melambaikan tangan dan masuk kedalam apartemen. Ah..aku benar-benar pusing. Kepalaku sakit. Dengan langkah gontai aku memasuki lift dan tiba di lantai 11 yang merupakan dorm kami. Aku pun mengambil kartu yang merupakan kunci pintu apartemen kami, memasukkan beberapa password kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Aku lelah.

Saat masuk kedalam, suasana dorm sangat sepi. Sepertinya semua member sudah tidur. Maklum, sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam. Oh iya, apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang belum ya?

Aku pun dengan sedikit hati-hati berjalan menuju kamarku dan Kyuhyun. Aku tak ingin membuat kegaduhan. Saat aku membuka pintunya aku tak langsung masuk, aku mengintip terlebih dahulu untuk melihat keadaan di dalam kamar itu. Hasilnya? Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamar itu. Kemana Kyuhyun? Apa dia belum pulang? Ini kan sudah tengah malam! Kenapa dia belum pulang? Apa dia benar-benar mau membalasku dan membuatku mati karena khawatir kayak gini?

Aku mondar-mandir di dalam kamar. Aku sudah berusaha menelfonnya tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Bagaimana ini? Kalau dia kenapa-napa gimana? Aku khawatir… Aku pun memutuskan untuk menegak segelas wine agar sedikit lebih tenang. Semoga saja wine ini membantuku yang sedang gelisah. Kulirik jam ku, sudah pukul 00:31. Kenapa Kyuhyun belum pulang juga?

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar kami terbuka. Seorang namja dengan aura hitam masuk kedalam. Ia tenang-tenang saja melangkah masuk tanpa ada perasaan bersalah sedikit pun telah membuatku khawatir seperti ini.

"Kau darimana, Kyu!" tanyaku dengan nada suara yang sengaja kutinggikan.

"Dari nonton konser, kan?" jawabnya dengan santai sembari melangkah menuju ke lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil pakaian ganti cuek.

"Ya! Tapi ini jam berapa! Konsernya kan selesai sebelum jam 12 tadi!"

"Aku ada urusan lain.." ucapnya lagi tak kalah cueknya.

"HEH! AKU BICARA PADAMU! PERHATIKAN BAIK-BAIK!" kali ini kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku tidak suka diabaikan seperti itu.

"Aku sudah jawab kan? Terus? Sudahlah kau tidur saja. Kau pasti lelah kan habis berkencan dengan namja barumu itu?" ucap Kyuhyun kali ini ngaco. Aku tak mengerti maksud perkataannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku yang benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Tak usah pura-pura bodoh. Aku udah tau kok, jadi tak perlu khawatir dan bertemu secara rahasia lagi dengannya. Aku sudah tak peduli." Ucapnya sembari meninggalkanku di kamar sendirian. Teganya dia memperlakukanku begini. Air mataku pun tanpa sadar mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Cho Kyuhyun pabo!

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"SUNGMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" teriak seseorang sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sungmin. Sungmin yang baru tertidur selama 3 jam itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera membuka pintu. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Waeyo?" ucap Sungmin saat membuka pintunya bingung.

"Sini, hyung. Kau harus lihat! Palli!" ucapnya yang langsung menarik lengan Sungmin ke arah ruang tv.

"Ada apa sih, Hyukkie?"

"Lihat itu, hyung!" ucap namja bernama Eunhyuk itu menunjuk ke arah televisi.

'**Deg.**' Jantung Sungmin seketika berdegup kencang. Ia menahan dadanya saat melihat apa yang sedang di tayangkan di televisi. Di televisi saat itu memperlihatkan seorang namja yang tengah merangkul mesra seorang yeoja di sampingnya. Wajah yang sangat familiar di mata Sungmin.

Di televisi saat itu sedang menayangkan acara infotainment selebriti. Headline beritanya sangat amat menyayat hati Sungmin yang menyaksikannya.

'SKANDAL CINTA CHO KYUHYUN DAN VICTORIA TERUNGKAP! MEREKA BERANI TAMPIL MESRA DI MUKA UMUM."

Eunhyuk yang peka dengan perasaan Sungmin langsung memeluk hyung nya yang pastinya sedang mengalami pahitnya cinta. Eunhyuk sangat amat mengerti. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun yang tega memperlakukan hyung kesayangannya itu seperti ini. Ini benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan menurut Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan membuatnya mati, hyung. Kau tenang saja ya." Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang masih mengalirkan air matanya itu. Ia benar-benar kasihan menyaksikan Sungmin dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hyung..kau sakit. Jebal jangan menangis lagi." Sungmin tak menghiraukan ucapan Eunhyuk tadi dan terus-terusan menangis. Rasa sakit di hatinya sudah tak terobati lagi.

"Hyukkie! Sungmin hyung kenapaaa?" teriak member lain saat mendengar tangisan dan keadaan Sungmin yang sangat menyedihkan. Mereka adalah Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Siwon.

"Itu.." jawab Eunhyuk seadanya sambil menunjuk ke arah televisi.

"MWO?" Mereka berempat sangat amat kaget menyaksikan tayangan televisi itu. Spontan Siwon langsung mengambil remote televisi dan mematikannya. Ia kasihan pada Sungmin apabila tayangan itu terus ia lihat.

"Hyung…minumlah dulu. Nih.." Ryeowook menyodorkan gelas berisi teh hijau kearah Sungmin. Sungmin pun meraihnya dengan kekuatan yang tersisa dan meneguknya perlahan. Ia tak mampu bicara sepatah katapun. Dadanya sesak seketika. Jantungnya seakan melemah. Ia memegangi terus dadanya itu.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo? Hyung! Hyung!" teriak Eunhyuk yang kaget merasakan Sungmin sudah lemah di dalam pelukannya.

"Panggil ambulans! Palli!"

"Anniyo..aku tak apa. Jebal, bawa aku ke kamar saja, ne?" pinta Sungmin dengan suaranya yang melemah.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Semalaman ini aku tidur di dorm Shinee. Aku tak tahan berada di dormku, apalagi di dalam kamarku dan Sungmin. Entah.. aku tak kuat menatap matanya.

Oh iya, tadi aku mendapat telepon dari Lee Soo Man, kepala direktur SM Entertainment. Entah kenapa ia memanggilku ke tempat ini. Yah, sekarang aku sudah berada di kantor SM Entertainment. Apakah ada rapat dadakan? Aku pun melangkah menuju ruangan dimana tempat pertemuan itu akan berlangsung. Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang di maksud, aku pun membukanya.

Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya tampak diam melihatku masuk? Di dalam sudah ada member Super Junior, Lee Soo Man sonsaengnim, dan manager kami. Apa mereka marah karena aku terlambat sampai menatapku tajam seperti itu? Eh, aku tidak melihat Sungmin di ruangan itu. Dia mana?

"Annyeonghaseyo, sonsaengnim." Sapaku sembari menunduk hormat di hadapan Lee Soo Man sonsaengnim.

"Duduklah." Dari nada suaranya pasti ada yang tidak beres. Tapi.. ada apa ya? Aku pun melangkah ke bangku yang masih kosong dalam ruangan itu. Hanya tersisa dua. Di samping Eunhyuk yang wajahnya sangat mengerikan seperti ingin membunuhku—entah juga karena apa—, atau di samping Leeteuk hyung yang sedang diam sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Aku pun memutuskan untuk memilih yang di samping Leeteuk hyung saja. Daripada mencari mati kan? Tapi sepertinya sama saja, karena Leeteuk hyung langsung menatapku tajam, tatapannya itu seakan menuduhku seorang pembunuh yang kejam. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

"Lihat ini." Ucap manager kami ketus sambil melemparkan beberapa tabloid ke depanku. Aku pun mengambil tabloid-tabloid tersebut dan memperhatikan berita yang menjadi sampulnya. Headline berita itu sangat mengejutkan.

"SM ENTERTAINMENT MENCARI POPULARITAS DENGAN MEMBUAT SKANDAL"

"CHO KYUHYUN 'SJ' MENGENCANI SESAMA REKAN DI AGENSINYA"

"APAKAH SM MENCARI SENSASI LAGI DI MATA PUBLIK?"

Omona.. itu adalah fotoku bersama Victoria kemarin! Jadi… ini masalahnya? Gara-gara niat jahatku semalam?

"Kau tahu itu siapa, Kyuhyun? Kau sengaja melakukan ini, eoh?" kali ini Leeteuk hyung angkat bicara. Ia seperti menghardikku. Aku terdiam. Tak satupun kata dapat terlontar dari mulutku ini.

"Jelaskan semuanya, Kyuhyun." Ucap Lee Soo Man sonsaengnim meminta klarifikasi dariku. Aku harus berkata apa coba?

"Josonghamnida, sonsaengnim. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini.."

"Kau memang tak tahu diri, Kyu! Kalau kau mau menghancurkan kami semua tidak begini caranya!" ucap Heechul kali ini dengan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Aku benar-benar bermain dengan api yang kini sudah membakarnya semuanya.

"Kau jahat, Kyu!" ucap Eunhyuk kali ini yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan. Langkah Eunhyuk itu juga diikuti oleh member lainnya, seperti Ryeowook, Yesung, Heechul, dan Donghae—si ikan ini sebenarnya ikut-ikutan aja tuh keluar—. Kenapa coba mereka emosi begitu denganku?

"Sekarang kau tinggal memutuskan, apa yang mau kau lakukan." Ucap Lee Soo Man sonsaengnim kali ini meminta kejelasan.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Aku terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Semua member kini sedang mengikuti rapat dadakan mengenai…ah aku tak mau membahasnya. Aku tak sanggup.

"Minnie, hyung. Ini air panasnya. Gimana? Udah lumayan?" Oh ya, itu Yunho. Sebelumnya aku memang menyuruh Eunhyuk memanggil Yunho saja untuk menemaniku di dorm—karena Eunhyuk juga tak mau meninggalkanku sendiri—. Sedaritadi Yunho lah yang merawatku. Ia membuatkanku bubur, mengingatkanku meminum obat, dan mengompresku yang sedikit demam. Benar-benar namja yang perhatian. Andai saja dia yang menjadi kekasihku, aku pasti tidak akan pernah terluka seperti ini.

"Yunho.. gomawo. Kau baik sekali padaku." Ucapku dengan sedikit memaksakan suaraku keluar sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"Sudah semestinya kok, Minnie hyung. Aku tidak mau melihat orang yang kucintai menderita." Ucapnya sembari mengelus lembut dahiku tanpa meninggalkan senyuman di bibirnya itu. Andai aku tak mencintai Kyuhyun, aku pasti akan bahagia bersamanya.

"Makan lagi ya, Min. Tadi kau hanya makan beberapa sendok." Sambungnya yang langsung mendudukkanku di tempat tidur dan menyendokkan bubur ke mulutku setelah memastikannya tidak panas. Dia benar-benar telaten dan perhatian. Hm.. apa sebaiknya aku beritahu saja mengenai indentitasku ini pada Yunho?

"Yu..yunho.." Yunho yang sedang meniup-niup sesendok bubur itu kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar panggilanku.

"Wae, Min?"

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Eonniiiiiee!" teriak seseorang membangunkan seorang yeoja berambut pirang dari tidurnya.

"APA SIH? Ribut banget!" bentak yeoja tadi pada magnaenya karena merasa tidurnya diganggu.

"Vicky eonnie, kau harus lihat ini." Sang magnae bernama Krystal itu pun menyodorkan sebuah tabloid yang memamerkan wajah leadernya itu bersama seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" yeoja bernama Victoria itu kaget melihat berita yang ada di tabloid itu. Tapi seketika senyumnya mengembang lebar.

"Ya! Kau itu kena skandal malah ketawa-tawa sendiri, eon!"

"Biarin aja, paling ntar juga reda sendiri." Jawab Victoria yang kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamarnya sambil membawa tabloid yang di sodorkan Krystal tadi. Krystal yang masih berada di depan pintu kamar sang leader itu bingung dengan tingkah eonnienya.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

_"Kau harus memilih, mengumumkan bahwa kau memang berpacaran dengannya di muka umum, atau mengabaikannya saja tapi menjatuhkan namamu."_

Aku kini sudah keluar dari ruangan yang menjelma menjadi neraka itu. Ucapan Lee Soo Man tadi masih terngiang di telingaku. Aku bingung. Di lain sisi aku tak mau reputasiku buruk, tapi aku lebih-lebih tak mau berhubungan resmi dengan Victoria—kan tujuan utamaku untuk membalas perbuatan Sungmin— Lagian aku masih mencintai Sungmin, bohong kalau aku tak perhatian lagi padanya.

Eh iya ngomong-ngomong soal Sungmin, tadi kenapa ia tidak ada di rapat dadakan itu ya? Dia kemana? Apakah dia sakit? Dan eunhyuk itu kenapa marah besar padaku? Ah.. aku makin penasaran.

'**ddrrrrtt..**' ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Yeobseo.."

"YA! Skandalmu itu heboooh! DAEBAAAK!" itu adalah suara khas milik Changmin. Dia lebih heboh sepertinya kalo di bandingin dengan skandalku itu.

"Kau berisik sekali sih!" protesku. Dia memang sangat berisik! Telingaku penging mendengar suaranya yang melengking itu.

"Hahaha mianhe. Tapi aku benar-benar kaget lho, Kyu, waktu ngeliat beritamu itu di internet, televisi, tabloid, bahkan di twitter. Kau itu benar-benar hebaat!" apakah itu pantas di sebut pujian?

"Please deh, Min. Udah deh, aku capek dengerin berita ini."

"Hahaha ne, arraseo. Kalau begitu sudah dlu ya. Aku hanya ingin nyampein itu kkk~ bye" panggilan pun di akhiri oleh namja gila bernama Shin Changmin itu.

Baiklah, aku sebaiknya pulang. Aku ingin beristirahat, dan…. ah aku rindu dengan wajah aegyo kekasihku. Yah, Lee Sungmin.

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Yunho POV*

"Yunho hyung, gomawo telah menjaga Sungmin kami. Kau memang bisa di andalkan hyung!" ucap Eunhyuk padaku saat ia sudah pulang dari kantor SM Entertainment. Aku tahu, mereka semua—kecuali Sungmin, karena dia sedang sakit—disuruh kesana karena kasus skandal. Yah.. aku mengerti, aku juga pernah mengalami itu semua. Aku kasihan pada mereka, tapi ada untungnya juga sih. Kapan lagi bisa berduaan dengan Sungmin?

"Ah, gwaenchanayo, Hyukkie. Aku pamit dulu ya." Yah.. sudah kurang lebih 3 jam aku berada di sini. Lagian mereka semua sudah pulang, jadi tidak ada lagi alasanku kan untuk tetap tinggal disini? Padahal sih sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sungmin.

"Mianhe, Yunho, sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Sungmin padaku saat aku hendak meninggalkan dormnya dengan suara yang masih lemah. Ah.. ingin sekali rasanya aku mencium bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu.

Oh ya, tadi ia memberitahuku sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sampai saat ini masih sulit kupercaya. Tapi.. aku juga senang mengetahuinya. Yah, mengenai identitasnya. Ternyata Sungmin itu seorang yeoja. Aku tak habis pikir, tapi aku cukup merasa lega. Aku ternyata masih normal… Aku masih suka yeoja.

Aku juga merasa tersanjung saat mengetahui bahwa aku diberitahu mengenai rahasianya itu. Berarti ia percaya padaku kan? Ini cukup menjadi langkah awal mendekatinya. Hm.. tadi ia bilang yang tahu soal identitasnya hanya keluarganya, SM, Kyuhyun dan aku. Kalau orang tua dan SM sih masih wajar, tapi kok Kyuhyun juga tahu? Kenapa di dalam member Super Junior hanya ia yang tahu? Kalau karena ia sahabatan, bukannya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook itu juga sahabat Sungmin? Kenapa mereka tidak tahu ya? Apa karena mereka sekamar jadi perlu diberitahu? Tapi kan malah kalau tahu jadi risih kalau sekamar dengan lawan jenis? Terus kenapa mereka masih sekamar? Aaah.. kenapa aku pusing memikirkan hal tak penting kayak gini ya?

*Yunho POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba di dorm. Ia pun masuk ke dalam dormnya dan melihat suasana yang seperti biasanya di dorm itu. Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang menonton televisi, sementara Donghae tengah bermain dengan Choco. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk langsung ke kamarnya. Ia sangat merindukan kasur empuk miliknya dan tentu saja teman sekamarnya yang imut itu. Ia juga ingin mengetahui keadaannya.

Dia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melenggang masuk seperti tak ada apa-apa.

"HEH! Kau ngapain disini!" bentak seseorang yang sedang berbincang dengan Sungmin dalam kamar itu.

"Ini kamarku. Aku mau tidur." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai. Matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya dengan kompres di dahinya. Kyuhyun jadi sedikit khawatir.

"Tapi kau—"

"Sudah, hyukkie. Jebal. Keluarlah.. aku tak apa kok. Biarkan saja dia. Aku juga mau istirahat. Kepalaku sakit sekali." Sungmin memotong bentakan Eunhyuk tadi. Eunhyuk pun mengikuti perintah Sungmin, tapi deathglare nya pada Kyuhyun seperti mengatakan 'lo-masih-beruntung-belum-mati-ditanganku'.

Setelah kepergian Eunhyuk, suasana kamar itu berubah menjadi canggung. Sepi. Tak ada suara sedikit pun. Kyuhyun hanya diam terduduk di kasurnya sembari memperhatikan tubuh Sungmin yang membelakanginya. Ia melihat banyaknya obat berserakan di meja Sungmin. Ia pun makin khawatir dan penasaran.

'Obat apa itu? Apa dia sakit? Sakit apa sampai butuh obat sebanyak itu? Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku kalau ia sakit? Apa sakitnya parah?' itulah pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang mengiang di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa tenggelam dalam kesunyian kamarnya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memandang kosong ke arah atap kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

—-

**Gomawo chingu udah bersedia nunggu lama^^ Review yaa!  
**

**Big thanks to :  
**

**Kim Soo Hyun, Maya, kyumin shipper, nina317Elf, MinnieGalz, Chikyumin, vicsparkyu4ever, Just Call Me Guest, wulandarydesy, , RithaGaemGyu.**

**Mianhe kalau di chap 2 agak mengecewakan.**

**Kamsahamnida readers *bow***

**Akhir kata review pleeeeease!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : When I Can't Sing Anymore**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Jung Yunho**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Angst / Romance**

**Annyeong! Kali ini author hadir lagi dengan chap 6! Jeongmal mianhe belakangan author sibuk ngurus registrasi kuliah dan ga sempet posting di sini :( maka dari itu author kembali update kilat chap 6 dan 7!  
**

**Tanpa basa-basi langsung aja di baca. Happy reading^^**

*Sungmin POV*

Pagi ini aku sudah berada di dapur dan membantu Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Sebenarnya Ryeowook sudah memarahiku dan menyuruhku istirahat, tapi apa daya aksi aegyoku ini berhasil meluluhkannya. Hihihi

"Pagi…" salam Eunhyuk yang sepertinya baru bangun. Terlihat ia mengucek-ucek matanya dan berjalan gontai menuju dapur, ia langsung duduk di meja makan. Ia terlihat tenang, belum berkutik, dan saat kesadarannya mulai penuh ia pun melihat keberadaanku di dapur..

1..2..3..

"YAAAA! HYUUUUNG! KENAPA KAU DI DAPUR? KAU SAKIT! AYO CEPAT ISTIRAHAAT! KAU JUGA WOOKIE, KENAPA KAU BIARIN DIA DISINI, EOH?" ucapnya tak santai. Suaranya itu benar-benar berpotensi memecahkan gendang telinga. Ryeowook yang disalahkan hanya bisa tertunduk. Ia memang selalu melakukan yang terbaik di depan hyungnya, jadi kalau ia dimarahi seperti itu ia pasti sangat sedih dan merasa gagal. Aku pun mengelus-elus punggungnya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hyukkie, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada dongsaengmu. Dia kan tidak salah apa-apa. Aku yang memaksa untuk membantu." Ucapku mengklarifikasi. Eunhyuk pun nurut dan meminta maad pada Ryeowook yang masih terpukul setelah dibentak seperti tadi.

"Ne, Wookie, mianheyo.." Ryeowook langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman tulus untuk Eunhyuk pertanda ia tak apa-apa.

"Tapi hyung, kau harus istirahat. Apalagi besok kita akan tour ke Shanghai kan? Atau.. hyung absen aja di tour kali ini?" sambung Eunhyuk kembali ke pokok permasalahan.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau ikut tour juga. Hyukkie, aku baik-baik saja. Jeongmal.." ucapku meyakinkannya. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin absen dari tour kali ini. Kebahagiaan utamaku adalah memberikan penampilan yang terbaik di hadapan ELF, mendapatkan cinta mereka, dan selalu menomorsatukan Super Junior serta ELF.

"Tapi hyung, kalau sakit mending istirahat saja.."

"Anniyo, aku bisa kok. Percaya padaku, ne?"

"Arraseo. Tapi… ngomong-ngomong hyung sakit apa sih? Kok obatnya banyak gitu, hyung? Apa parah?" tanya Eunhyuk padaku kali ini sedikit penasaran.

'**Deg.**' Apa yang harus aku jawab? Apa aku harus jujur? Tapi.. Ah, sekarang aku benar-benar gugup. Wajahku tak bisa menutupinya.

"Ah.. aku.. aku cuma sakit biasa aja kok, hyukkie. Itu cuma vitamin-vitaminku saja dari dokter agar lebih fit."

"Oh gitu.." Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk mengerti saat mendengar penjelasanku. Yah semoga dia mempercayainya. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tau mengenai hal ini selain Yunho.

"Tapi hyung janji harus jaga diri, ne?" ucap Ryeowook kali ini tak kalah perhatiannya.

"Ne.." Jawabku singkat sembari memamerkan senyuman andalanku. Aku bersyukur masih memiliki mereka yang perhatian padaku.

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Donghae POV*

Aku saat ini sedang berbaring di kamar Lee Hyuk Jae kekasihku, yah dia tidur sendiri di kamarnya, jadi enak kalo main-main kesini, tidak bakal ada yang ganggu! Hihi..

"Chagi.. besok kita ke Shanghai kan? Pas lagi tidak ada jadwal kita jalan-jalan, ne?" rengekku pada kekasihku yang sedang packing barang buat dibawa besok.

"Hm.. kalau ada waktu ya." Jawabnya seadanya sambil terus sibuk mengepak barang.

"Yah pasti kita dikasih waktu kali buat jalan.."

"Tapi aku juga harus jagain Sungmin hyung yang masih kurang sehat. Kasian dia." Nah lho? Kenapa Sungmin aja yang dipeduliin sementara pacarnya ini diabaikan. Dia anggap apa dong aku ini?

"Ya! Dia kan sudah punya Kyuhyun. Kenapa kamu yang repot urusin dia?" bantahku pada penjelasan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Kau tahu kan Kyuhyun itu bagaimana? Dia itu tidak bertanggung jawab!" kali ini nada bicara Eunhyuk makin meninggi gara-gara membahas masalah Kyuhyun. Heran, dia itu paling suka banget nyampurin urusan 'rumah tangga' orang lain sementara aku aja jarang bener diperhatiin.

"Yah tapi kan masih banyak member lain yang bisa jagain Sungmin hyung."

"Ya! Kau itu tidak punya hati ya? Sungmin hyung itu lagi drop kondisi fisik dan mentalnya. Jangan begitu dong!" ucap Eunhyuk kali ini nyolot. Yah.. lagi-lagi aku yang kena imbasnya.

"Ne, ne, ne.. tak usah marah begitu dong.." Aku pun bangkit dari posisiku yang menelungkup di tempat tidur dan mendekatinya. Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Pertama kali tubuhnya memberikan respon kaget, tapi setelah itu sepertinya ia merasa nyaman berada di pelukanku karena ia diam saja tanpa mengoceh dengan protes-protesan andalannya itu.

"Chagi.." pangilku lembut padanya.

"Hm.."

"Saranghae.."

"Ne.." jawabnya singkat.

"Ya! Romantis dikit dong! Kau itu tak jauh beda sama Kyu! Huh!" omelku padanya. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuh ceking miliknya itu kemudian kembali berbaring di kasur miliknya dan menghadap ke dinding kamarnya. Ceritanya aku lagi ngambek nih..

"Hae-aah.." panggilnya lembut. Sepertinya ia ingin menbujukku. Jual mahal ah..

"Hm.." kali ini aku membalasnya. 1-1 monyet pabo!

"Kau marah, eoh?"

"Anni." Jawabku makin singkat. Biar tau rasa!

"Saranghaeyo, hae-aah.." ucapnya setengah berbisik. Sepertinya ia malu mengatakannya.

"Wae? Aku tidak dengar!" ucapku bohong. Tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main kok.

"Saranghaeyo, hae-aah" ucapnya kali ini jelas. Sangat jelas. Tapi aku kerjain sekali lagi ah..

"Wae?"

'**pluk..**' sebuah bantal besar berhasil mendarat mulus di kepalaku.

"Appo!" rintihku sesaat itu juga.

"Siapa suruh.." ucapnya yang langsung melengos dari wajahku dan sibuk kembali dengan aktivitas awalnya. Tanganku kemudian menarik bahunya berniat membalikkan wajahnya agar melihat kearahku. Dan.. berhasil! Tak melepaskan kesempatan emas, akhirnya aku mengecup bibirnya itu dan menariknya hingga kini berada di atasku.

"Emp.. hae.. egh.. le..ppaassh.." ucapnya tak jelas. Meskipun ia menyuruhku melepaskannya, tapi kenapa ia masih diam saja tak menolak perlakuanku itu padanya? Aku pun masih asik menghisap, menjilat, bahkan menggigit bibir milik 'monyet' kesayanganku ini.

"Saranghaeyo.. emp.." ucapku sembari terus melanjutkan kegiatan mengasikanku tadi. Semoga saja sepanjang malam ini tak ada yang mengganggu kami.

*Donghae POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Kyuhyun, namja terbodoh di dunia sedang terbaring dalam diam di kasur miliknya. Di tangannya ada sebuah PSP, namun perhatiannya justru berada pada namja jadi-jadian yang tengah asik membereskan barangnya di dalam tas sembari melantunkan melodi yang indah dengan suara merdunya. Ajaib bukan? Siapa sih yang tidak tahu gimana Kyuhyun kalo sedang asik dengan game?

Tapi.. kali ini beda. Namja jadi-jadian bernama Sungmin itu mampu membuatnya tak karuan. Kyuhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya setiap melihat Sungmin. Apalagi Sungmin kini bersikap lain kepadanya. Sungmin tak lagi mengkhawatirkannya yang sedari tadi tidak membereskan barang yang akan di bawa, ia tak mengoceh manja menyuruhnya makan malam, bahkan melihatnya pun ia seakan enggan. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia sampai tega menyakiti Sungmin. Matanya buta dengan rasa cemburu sehingga tidak bisa mengandalkan akal sehatnya lagi.

Kyuhyun pun memaksakan untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mau melihat Sungmin. Alasannya? Sangat simple. Itu karena semakin ia memperhatikannya, sakit di hatinya semakin mencuat dan tak dapat di obati.

"Kyuu.." panggil seseorang mengagetkannya. Ia langsung bersemangat bangkit dari posisinya berharap bahwa Sungminlah yang memanggilnya barusan. Tapi..

"Ah.. Leeteuk hyung. Waeyo?" Melihat bukan Sungmin yang memanggilnya melainkan leadernya–yang entah darimana sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya—itu, cahaya binar di matanya kembali menjadi suram. Ia pun menjawab panggilan hyungnya tadi dengan malas.

"Kenapa belum membereskan barangmu?" tanya Leeteuk sang leadernya itu dengan suara yang sedikit ketus.

"Ah.. itu.. anu.." respon Kyuhyun kali ini dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Ia pasti tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Liat itu Sungmin sudah membereskan barang-barangnya. Palli! Aku tidak mau melihat kau besok terburu-buru dan membuat kita semua terlambat berangkat! Arra?" oceh sang leader itu mengingatkan Kyuhyun. Tapi sang magnae menjawabnya dengan malas lagi.

"Ne..arraseo. jamkkanmanyo.." Kyuhyun pun dengan sedikit terpaksa beranjak dari posisi pewenya di kasur dan kemudian berjalan gontai mengambil tasnya di atas lemari. Kyuhyun kemudian melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sejak awal dan tak sedikitpun menindahkan keberadaannya disana. Sungmin seakan-akan hanya berada sendirian di dalam kamar itu. Semakin Sungmin larut dalam kediamannya, semakin hancur lebur pula perasaan Kyuhyun saat itu. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan. Harapannya hanyalah semoga semua keadaan bisa kembali seperti semula.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Keadaan di kamar sangat amat hening. Ehm, Cho Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan PSPnya. Yah.. siapa sih yang tidak tahu bagaimana dia kalau sedang sibuk dengan gamenya?

Selain itu, aku juga memang masih sakit hati pada Kyuhyun. Yah aku tahu, aku yang salah. Aku yang duluan berbohong padanya, tapi.. apa ia harus membalasku seperti ini? Sesakit ini? Aku juga tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Lebih baik aku mengepak-ngepak barangku sajalah daripada terus-menerus memikirkannya yang belum tentu juga memikirkanku.

Aku pun mengambil iPod milikku, memasang earphone di telingaku, kemudian mengambil tas hitam besar milikku yang berada di atas lemari. Omo.. kenapa badanku pendek ya? Aku jadi susah mengambil tas itu. Hm.. biasanya aku akan meminta bantuan Kyuhyun dan ia akan dengan senang hati membantuku, tapi… Ya Lee Sungmin! Berhenti memikirkan orang yang tidak sama sekali memikirkanmu! Pabo! Aku benar-benar pabo!

Setelah berhasil mengambil tas besar hitamku—dengan bantuan kursi yang aku panjat—, aku kemudian mengambil beberapa potong pakaian, celana, dan peralatan mandiku. Hm.. Kyuhyun masih bermain game. Aish.. dia santai sekali! Kalau ia nanti gelagapan packing gimana? Kalau ada barangnya yang tertinggal gimana? Vitamin, neck pillow, dan obat mualnya kalau ia lupa bawa kan gawat!

'**Deg.**' Omo.. kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku memperhatikannya terus seperti ini? Omona.. daripada aku makin memperhatikannya sebaiknya aku bernyanyi saja. Semoga dengan bernyanyi, pikiranku sedikit teralihkan dari Cho Kyuhyun evil itu!

'_Gabeoryeo neoran saram jikyeoweo  
jebal ulji malgo geunyang tteonaga  
Neoreul saranghaetttan mal modu geojinmariya  
jigeum garal ttae geunyang ga_..'

Itulah lagu yang aku lantunkan untuk mengalihkan perhatianku sejenak dari Kyuhyun. Lagu berjudul White Lie yang dipopulerkan oleh Lee Seung Gi itu sepertinya sangat kena dengan kisahku saat ini. Yah.. tapi aku harus move on. Aku tak boleh larut terlalu dalam hingga tak dapat muncul lagi ke permukaan. Iya kan?

Aku sangat asik dengan kegiatanku sampai-sampai aku kaget saat melihat Leeteuk hyung sudah berada di dalam kamarku dan Kyuhyun ini. Ia terlihat seperti mengawasi kegiatan-kegiatan member yang lainnya. Maklum, dia kan leader.. Tapi, omo.. Kyuhyun! Dia pasti bakal dimarahi oleh Leeteuk hyung kalau ketahuan daritadi kerjaannya malas-malasan seperti itu terus!

"Kyu.." benar, Leeteuk hyung memanggil Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring terlelap di kasur miliknya. Dari nada panggilannya sepertinya ia akan mengoceh.

"Ah.. Leeteuk hyung. Waeyo?" respon Kyuhyun dengan malas. Omo.. magnae ini benar-benar tidak sopan! Kalau ia dimarahin gimana? Isssh!

"Kenapa belum membereskan barangmu?" tanya Leeteuk hyung ketus. Masuk ke dalam mulut harimau kalau mencari masalah dengan Leeteuk hyung!

"Ah.. itu.. anu.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terbata. Omo.. aku ingin membantunya, tapi..

"Liat itu Sungmin sudah membereskan barang-barangnya. Palli! Aku tidak mau melihat kau besok terburu-buru dan membuat kita semua terlambat berangkat! Arra?" Nah lho? Kok aku di bawa-bawa sih?

"Ne..arraseo. jamkkanmanyo.." jawab Kyuhyun malas. Apakah gara-gara ia merasa dibandingkan denganku? Omona..

Kyuhyun pun terlihat berjalan gontai mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas lemari kemudian mengambil barang-barang yang ia perlukan secara asal dari dalam lemari. Ah.. kenapa aku terus memperhatikannya? Yaa! Paboooyya! Aku pun akhirnya berkutat dengan pakaian-pakaianku lagi.

Cho Kyuhyun… bisa tidak sejenak saja enyah dari dalam pikiranku, eoh?

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Kalian semua sudah siap, kan? Kita akan naik bus menuju ke airport. Kayaknya kita akan satu bus dengan anggota TVXQ dan Shinee." Ujar Leeteuk sang leader pada seluruh dongsaengnya yang kini tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11.

"Wah, berarti kita satu bus dengan Minho doong.. Asiiik…" ucap Heechul yang memang sangat ganjen melihat namja-namja tampan sejak ditinggal pergi kekasihnya, Hangeng, ke Cina.

"Jadi ada Yunho hyung juga dong? Ciee Sungmin hyung.." goda Ryeowook pada Sungmin. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman malu oleh Sungmin.

"Apa sih kamu, Wookie!" wajah Sungmin spontan memerah. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata obsidian milik seorang namja yang sedang duduk di sofa memancarkan deathglare serta aura hitam yang sangat mematikan di sekelilingnya mendengar candaan Ryeowook pada Sungmin tadi. Menyadari hal itu, Donghae si ikan yang kebetulan berada di samping Kyuhyun spontan mengelus-elus dada namja itu berharap ia tenang—malah kayaknya makin ga tenang sih gara-gara disangka pervert si Donghaenya—.

'**drrrrtt..**' masih di ruangan yang sama, ponsel Leeteuk kemudian berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkatnya setelah melihat siapa yang menelfonnya saat itu.

"…."

"Ne, kami sudah siap, hyung."

"…."

"Arraseo. Kami segera turun." Setelah panggilan itu di akhiri, Leeteuk langsung mengaba-aba member yang lain agar mengikuti instruksinya.

"Busnya sudah ada di bawah. Ayo kalian semua bawa barang-barang kalian. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Hati-hati dompet dan passport kalian. Ayo.. ayo.. palli.." itulah instruksi Leeteuk yang langsung di ikuti oleh para member. Mereka semua mengekor pada leadernya itu yang memimpin perjalanan mereka menuju bus yang sudah siap di depan apartemen mereka.

"Hyuuuuung! Annyeonghaseyooo!" sapa member Shinee yang ternyata sudah berada di dalam bus tersebut saat para member Super Junior melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki bus.

"Ah.. baru kalian ya? Changmin sama Yunho belum di jemput?" tanya sang leader pada member Shinee.

"Ne, hyung. Rutenya dari yang junior dulu terus ke seniornya. Hehehe" ucap Taemin sedikit bercanda. Tapi omongannya benar juga. Rute penjemputan itu di mulai dari yang masa debutnya terbaru hingga yang sudah lama.

Bus itu pun melaju menuju tempat selanjutnya, apartemen di mana tepat lokasi dorm TVSQ berada. Dalam bus itu mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang mengobrol, tidur, sibuk dengan ponsel, dengerin lagu, sampe ada yang main kartu. Kyuhyun yang duduk di bangku dekat kaca lebih memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia saat itu duduk bersampingan dengan Yesung yang sedang mendengar lagu dari iPod miliknya sembari sibuk meletakkan snack-snack di kursi sebelahnya yang masih kosong. Yesung dan Donghae saat ini memang ditinggal kekasihnya yang lebih memilih duduk berdampingan dengan Sungmin. Mereka bertiga—Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Donghae— ternyata bernasib sama, mereka ditelantarkan oleh pacar mereka masing-masing.

Bus berhenti saat sudah sampai di depan apartemen dorm TVXQ. Yunho dan Changmin yang sudah siap dengan segera masuk ke dalam bus tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." sapa mereka saat memasuki bus dan segera di balas oleh seluruh member yang sudah stay di dalam bus itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yesung hyung. Apa aku boleh duduk di dekat Kyuhyun?" kata Changmin yang ternyata sudah berdiri manis di samping Yesung yang umurnya terpaut 4 tahun di atasnya.

"Ah.. ne, aku juga akan pindah ke sana." Tunjuk Yesung ke tempat dimana Ryeowook melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Ryeowook disana terlihat duduk sendirian. Ternyata Ryeowook sudah pindah dari tempatnya tadi, begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali ke sisi Donghae kekasihnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang sudah di temani dengan Yunho. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook memang saat ini berperan sebagai mak comblang Yunho dan Sungmin. Mereka jauh lebih setuju Sungmin bersama Yunho dari pada kekasih Sungmin, Kyuhyun, yang selalu jahat pada sahabat mereka itu.

"Kyu!" panggil Changmin mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap. Saat terbangun ia kaget sudah mendapati Changmin berada di sampingnya.

"Kemana Yesung hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari Yesung yang tadi berada di sampingnya sudah menghilang.

"Tuh.." telunjuk Changmin menunjuk kearah Yesung yang tengah duduk manis bersandar di bahu Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook? Bukannya tadi Ryeowook duduk di sampingny—" kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi sontak terputus. Kyuhyun akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Yunho yang sudah duduk manis di samping kekasihnya, Lee Sungmin. Dari tempat duduknya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas mereka berdua dari sela-sela kursi di depannya. Aura kebencian Kyuhyun muncul lagi, Changmin pun bisa merasakannya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dari tatapan Kyuhyun. Seperti ada sesuatu..

"Kyu, gwaenchana?" tanya Changmin pada Kyu.

"Ah.. anni.. gwaenchanayo.. eh jaketmu bagus deh. Beli dimana?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraannya tapi Changmin tidak begitu bodoh dapat teralihkan. Ia malah semakin yakin ada yang ganjal dari tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kyu, kau.. ehm, kau… menyukai Sungmin hyung?"

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

"Minnie, bagaimana? Kau masih sering sakit kepala? Dan kau sudah minum obat kan? Benar tak apa kau ikut tour begini?" tanya namja di sebelahku dengan khawatir. Dia adalah Jung Yunho. Yah siapa lagi yang mengetahui keadaanku selain dia? Kami duduk bersebelahan di dalam bus yang mengantar kami ke Incheon Airport. Semua gara-gara kerjaannya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Mereka selalu saja sengaja mendekatkanku dengan Yunho, padahal kan pacarku yang sangat aku cintai itu adalah… Kyuhyun. Yah.. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana, Yunho. Aku juga sudah minum obatnya tadi. Kau tak usah khawatir, ne? Aku sudah konsultasi kok sama dokter." Jawabku meyakinkannya bahwa keadaanku baik-baik saja. Aku tak mau membuat namja yang sangat baik padaku ini makin khawatir dengan kesehatanku.

"Tapi janji Minnie hyung. Kau harus menjaga tubuhmu. Jebal.. jangan memaksakan diri, ne? Bilang padaku kalau kau tak sanggup." Ucap Yunho kali ini, tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku. Pipiku rasanya panas. Baru kali ini aku merasakan yang seperti ini saat digenggam lembut oleh namja selain Kyuhyun.. Omo..

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Annyeeoong.." sapa Sungmin pada setiap ELF yang ia temui di airport sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sama hal dengan Sungmin, seluruh member Super Junior, Shinee, dan TVSQ juga melambai-lambaikan tangannya ramah. Kilatan blitz memenuhi area keberangkatan saat itu. Sungmin sampai tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tubuh Sungmin lebih dekat dengannya dan menghalangi cahaya yang akan menembus ke mata bulat milik Sungmin dengan jaketnya. Mereka saat ini berhasil menarik perhatian para pecinta fans yang gemar memasang-masangkan bias mereka—kecuali KyuMin shipper yang lebih suka Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun—.

Setelah berkutat dengan kerumunan fans mereka, akhirnya mereka semua sudah masuk kedalam airport, menaruh bagasi, dan mencari letak gate keberangkatan mereka

"Gomawoyo, Yunho.." ucap Sungmin pada Yunho yang tadi sudah membantunya melewati kerumunan fans dan tentu saja blitz kamera yang bisa saja membuatnya makin pusing dan drop.

"Ah.. sudah kewajibanku menolongmu, Minnie-aah.. Eh sini tas mu itu biar aku yang bawa. Berat tau!"

"Ah.. anni, biar aku sendiri aja."

"Andwae! Biar aku saja" Yunho kemudian mengambil alih tas hitam yang sedari tadi di jinjing oleh Sungmin.

"Min hyung, Yunho.." panggil seseprang mengagetkan mereka. Mereka pun menoleh ke belakang–dimana sumber suara berasal–

'**klikkk..**' tiba-tiba cahaya blitz mengagetkan mereka. Bukankah kerumunan fans sudah lewat?

"Hahaha.. kyeopta! Lihat Sungmin hyung megang-megang tangannya Yunho! Kyaaa~ Kalian serasi!" ternyata itu adalah 'fans' mereka yang lain. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Mereka adahah YuMin shipper! Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berhasil mengabadikan foto Sungmin dan Yunho yang sedang berdua tadi.

"Ya! Kalian usil!" ucap Sungmin yang langsung menjitak pelan kepala Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk dengan gencar. Mereka berempat pun tertawa lepas. Mereka tidak sadar sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka lekat. Sepasang mata obsidian itu terus mengikuti langkah di mana yeojachingunya itu pergi. Ia tak punya daya apapun kini. Ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Padahal hatinya sangat sakit melihat kenyataan di hadapannya saat ini. Yah.. kenyataan bahwa Sungmin terlihat bahagia bersama namja lain.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

_Sakit adalah saat kau melihat kekasihmu sedang kesusahan dan kau tak membantunya.._

_Sakit adalah saat kau melihat kekasihmu bersama namja lain dan kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.._

_Sakit adalah saat kau merasa terabaikan dan dibuang.._

_Dan sakit adalah saat kau melihat kekasihmu tertawa lepas dan merasakan kebahagian bukan karenamu, melainkan karena orang lain.._

Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Sakit yang datang bertubi-tubi benar-benar menghancurkanku. Rasanya seakan mampu meremukkan semua tulangku dan menguburku di dalam kepahitan yang harus aku telan saat ini.

Dari sudut ini aku hanya bisa melihat Sungminku tengah bersama Yunho yang senantiasa merawatnya dengan baik. Aku sepertinya tak jauh lebih baik darinya. Yah aku sadar itu, AKU CHO KYUHYUN TAK JAUH LEBIH BAIK DARI JUNG YUNHO. Damn, itu memang benar!

"Oppaaaaa.." panggil seseorang mengagetkanku. Ia langsung bergelonjotan di lenganku. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Victoria?

"Hm.. ne, noona." Jawabku singkat dan terkesan sedikit dingin.

"Kau kenapa Kyunnie oppa?" Kyunnie? Siapa dia sok dekat begitu memanggilku?

"Anniyo.. kau ngapain ke sini? Ada perlu apa?"

"Anni.. aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Bogoshipposeyo.." kali ini ia sudah berlebihan. Ia memelukku erat. Mana di muka umum seperti ini pula! Kalau ada gosip lagi kan gawat! Mataku memandang kesekitar untuk melihat apakah ada yang menguntitku atau tidak. Tapi saat aku sedang mengawasi keadaan, mataku tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang memandangku intens. Omo.. Sungmin! Kenapa dia selalu melihatku dalam keadaan begini sih?

"Lepas.." Aku mendorong keras tubuh yeoja itu sampai ia tersungkur di lantai gate keberangkatan kami itu. Sungmin pun terlihat kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan dan langsung secepatnya pergi.

"Oppa.." Kulihat Victoria tengah memandangku dengan tatapan na'as. Apa aku berlebihan?

"Josonghamnida, noona." Ucapku minta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi. Bagaimana pun aku juga merasa bersalah apabila menyakiti seorang yeoja.

"Kyuuu! Kesini!" panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk hyung. Entah baru kali ini aku begitu senang Leeteuk hyung memanggilku. Akhirnya aku bebas juga dari yeoja genit itu. Aku pun meninggalkan yeoja tadi yang masih bengong dengan kepergianku dan mendekat ke arah Leeteuk. Saat berada di sampingnya aku langsung memeluk leaderku itu erat. Ah.. gomawooo!

"Ya! Kau kenapa Kyu? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini sih?"

"Anniyo. Saranghaeyo hyuung. Kau leader terhebat!" puji ku padanya sementara Leeteuk hyung masih terbengong-bengong dengan ucapanku barusan hihi..

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Victoria eonnie…" panggil seorang yeoja bernama Krystal saat melihat leadernya sedang terduduk lemas di sebuah kursi dengan pandangan yang menerawang kosong.

"Gwaenchanayo, eon?" tanya Kystal lagi memastikan. Sepertinya eonnienya itu tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Ia bingung harus berbuat seperti apa. Ia juga tak tahu alasan eonnienya seperti itu.

"Ah? Krystal? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Victoria yang sepertinya baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Omo.. jadi apa yang aku bicarakan tadi tidak eonnie dengerin? Ckck.. ada yang salah dengan otakmu ini!" Yah.. sepertinya itu benar. Sejak kejadian di dorongnya Victoria tadi ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya. Karena, otaknya memaksanya terus menghubung-hubungkan sesuatu yang sepertinya mustahil.

'Kenapa Kyuhyun mendorongku tadi? Dan kenapa ia lakukan itu saat ia melihat Sungmin oppa sedang memperhatikan kami? Ah, aku jadi ingat pembicaraan Changmin dan Kyuhyun di mobil itu! Alasan aku tak dekat lagi dengan Kyuhyun di SJ-M juga sejak kedatangan Sungmin kan? Aneh. Kalau pun itu kebetulan, tapi terlihat ganjal bagiku. Kenapa ya? Apa hubungan Sungmin oppa dengan Kyuhyunku? Apakah ada sesuatu hal yang tidak aku ketahui? Apa…' batin Victoria terus dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa mengenai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia terus mengolah semua kejadian yang ada. Berharap tak tertinggal sedikitpun

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**-oooooooo-  
**

**Sekali lagi author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya telah hiatus lama di ffnet. Mianhe author baru punya kesempatan login lagi hari ini. Dan terima kasih banyak buat readers yang udah mau nunggu dan ninggalin reviewnya disini. Oh ya, balasan review aku update di chap 7, ne?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : When I Can't Sing Anymore**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Jung Yunho**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Angst / Romance**

**Annyeong! Chap 7! Daripada kelamaan yuk langsung aja di baca^^**

"Omo.. 3 jam duduk terus pantatku jadi tambah tepos nih!" eluh Eunhyuk yang baru saja tiba di lobi hotel bersama member-member yang lain.

"Sabar, Hyukkie.." Sungmin menenangkan sahabatnya yang tak pernah berhenti protes itu.

"Ini kunci kamar kalian. Pembagian kamar akan sama dengan yang ada di dorm. Mengerti?" ucap Leeteuk sang leader mengarahkan mereka sambil membagi-bagikan kunci kamar ke masing-masing member.

"Yah, hyung, kenapa begitu sih?" protes Donghae yang ingin sekamar dengan namjachingunya, Eunhyuk.

"Iya! Aku kan mau tidur dengan Sungmin!" tambah Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya melongo menatap kekasihnya dan bingung. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk sekamar dengan Eunhyuk..

"Tak ada protes-protes! Oh ya tambahan, karena Siwon tidak tinggal di dorm, maka di sini dia bakal tidur dengan Eunhyuk yang notabene tidur sendirian. Sana ke kamar kalian masing-masing!" namja bernama Lee Donghae makin bengong, mulutnya terbuka lebar, mukanya berubah menjadi lesu. Dengan pasrah ia pun mengikuti jalan sang leader yang notabene adalah teman sekamarnya. Ia tak bisa mengelak, karena ia tahu kalau leadernya itu sudah membuat keputusan tak bisa diganggu gugat! Muka manis namja itu pun berubah sangat lesu. Miris. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga...

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

"Ini kunci kamar kalian. Pembagian kamar akan sama dengan yang ada di dorm. Mengerti?" ucap Leeteuk sang leader kami mengagetkanku. YES! Aku sempat mengira bahwa aku akan terpisah lagi dengan Sungmin, tapi ternyata tuhan kini berpihak kepadaku! Aaaaaaa senangnya.. sebentar di kamar gimana ya? Aku harus minta maaf dulu padanya, tapi gimana caranya ya? Ehm.. apa dia mau maafin? Duh gimana ini? Aku kok jadi galau gini sih..

"Kyu.." panggil seseorang mengagetkanku dan menyadarkanku dari lamunan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi.

"Ah.. ne."

"Ya! Kau mau ke kamar kan? Jangan mengkhayal terus dong! Kajja.. Palli!" Omo.. Sungmin bicara padaku! Akhirnya dia mengajakku bicara juga. Yah meskipun hanya sepotong kata-kata 'pedas' itu, tapi berarti banget buatku.

"Sungmin hyung.." panggilku pelan saat kami berdua kini berjalan menuju kamar kami.

"Hm.." responnya singkat. Mataku kemudian tertuju pada tas yang ia jinjing sedari tadi. Aigoo.. pasti berat!

"Sini tasnya aku yang bawa." Tawarku yang langsung memegang tas yang ia bawa itu.

"Anniyo, aku saja." Ia menarik tasnya kembali dariku.

"Aku.." Aku yang tak mau kalah pun ikut menarik tas itu darinya.

"Aku!" Yah insiden tarik menarik pun terjadi. Dan..

'Aww..' Sungmin yang badannya lemah kalah kuat denganku. Ia terjatuh, dan kepalanya itu mendarat mulus di dinding hotel ini.

"Ah.. mianhe, Minnie. Gwaenchana?" ucapku langsung memastikan keadaannya. Aku pun ikut duduk di bawah dan melihat ke arah kepalanya memastikan tak ada luka parah disana.

"Aissh.. gwaenchana. Sudahlah angkat tuh barang-barang!" ia langsung berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkanku dengan barang-barang bawaan serta tasnya tadi. Dasar yeoja! Tadi aja jual mahal, sekarang malah merintah!

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Setelah pembagian kamar tadi kini aku dan Kyuhyun tengah menuju ke kamar kami. Hanya aku dan Kyuhyun. Member yang lain sudah menuju ke kamarnya masing-masing dan meninggalkan kami. Gara-gara Kyuhyun tuh tadi kelamaan menghayal di lobi hotel. Apa coba yang ia khayalin? Yeoja gatel dari grup f(x) itu? Ish! Pabo!

"Sungmin hyung.."

'**Deg.**' Dia memanggilku! Dia memanggilku! Omo.. Sungmin, please jangan kelewat seneng. Jangan perlihatkan itu! Kau harus berwibawa dan menjaga image!

"Hm.." jawabku datar, tapi andai ia dengar, hatiku daritadi dag-dig-dug terus!

"Sini tasnya aku yang bawa." Ah.. kenapa ia perhatian begitu sih. Nanti aku makin berharap padanya. Aku tidak mau sakit hati lagi. Aku lelah. Aku tak mau diberi harapan-harapan kosong itu..

"Anniyo, aku saja." Tolakku atas tawarannya itu.

"Aku.." Ia kini menarik tasku. Ya! Jebal.. andwae!

"Aku!" Aku pun kembali menarik tasku. Tak mau kalah, ia pun kembali menariknya, kali ini sangat kuat dan tanganku yang lemah tak bisa menyeimbanginya. Badanku oleng. Kakiku tak kuat menahan dorongan gravitasi yang menarikku ke bawah.

'Aww..' Kepalaku kini sukses membentur dinding hotel. Omo.. kepalaku pusing. Ah.. appo! Kenapa ini? Kenapa pandanganku langsung berputar-putar gini?

"Ah.. mianhe, Minnie. Gwaenchana?" kudengar ucapan minta maafnya itu samar. Rasa sakit di kepalaku kini lebih mendominasi sehingga membuatku kurang memperhatikannya.

"Aissh.. gwaenchana. Sudahlah angkat tuh barang-barang!" bentakku padanya. Aku ingin segera ke kamar! Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar kami. Aku pun berhenti di depan pintu kamar bernomor 137, kenapa juga kamar bernomor itu yang di berikan padaku dan Kyuhyun? Ah sudahlah, aku segera membuka kunci kamar itu dan segera masuk. Aku ingin sedikit mengguyur badanku yang berkeringat dan mendinginkan kepalaku yang sudah sakit ini dengan air.

Aku pun menaruh tas ransel milikku di atas meja, mendudukkan diriku yang sedikit lemas di tempat tidur dan membuka sepatu serta kaus kakiku. Kulihat Kyuhyun baru masuk ke dalam kamar dengan langkah sempoyongan karena badannya yang kurus itu mengangkat beban berat di kedua tangannya—siapa suruh tadi berinisiatif mengangkat tasku?—. Setelah ia menaruh tas itu sembarangan di lantai, aku pun membuka tasku dan mengambil peralatan mandi, handuk, serta baju ganti—ingat kan, aku ini yeoja? Tak mungkinlah aku ganti pakaian di depan evil itu!—, kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah ku pastikan pintunya sudah terkunci, aku pun segera melucuti seluruh pakaian dan menyalakan shower. Kepalaku masih terasa cenat-cenut, malah kini semakin hebat. Kenapa ya? Apa ini efek karena aku tadi lupa meminum obatku di pesawat?

'Aaarrghh..' rintihku pelan menahan suaraku agar tak di dengar oleh Kyuhyun di luar. Aku tidak mau ia tahu bahwa aku kini sedang kesakitan. Aku tak mau.

Guyuran air kini mengalir di seluruh tubuhku, bukannya menjadi lebih baik, rasanya malah tambah sakit dan badanku menggigil. Omo.. jangan sekarang. Jebal tuhan, tolong jangan sekarang sakitnya.. Aku tak mau Kyuhyun tahu!

Yah, kepalaku kini kian lama makin sakit. Kepalaku seakan ingin meledak. Sepertinya sudah tak bisa aku tahan lagi..

"AAAAAAAHH.."

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Sungmin kini berjalan mendahuluiku dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Ah.. barang yang kubawa ini terlalu berat sampai membuatku kini jalan lebih lama. Dengan sedikit susah payah akhirnya aku sampai ke kamar yang tadi di masuki Sungmin. Eh? Kamar 137? Bukannya itu tanggal...

Tanpa terlalu peduli, aku pun masuk kedalam. Kulihat Sungmin masih memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya berusaha membuka sepatu beserta kaus kakinya yang aneh itu.

Tanpa basa-basi padaku yang sudah membawa tasnya yang berat itu, ia langsung mengambil peralatan mandi dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ck.. yeoja aneh! Bukannya terimakasih malah ngeloyor begitu aja.

Karena badanku sedikit lelah, aku pun merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur yang cukup besar ini. Oh iya, di kamar ini kok cuma ada satu tempat tidur? Artinya... HAHAHAHA *tawa evil* Berbagai pikiran kotorpun kini menari-nari di otakku. Aku yang memikirkannya hanya bisa tertawa geli. Bagaimana ya kalau kami.. ehm.. kkk~

Eh, tapi.. Kami kan sedang bermusuhan? Bagaimana caranya kami bisa bermesra-mesraan coba? Tadi aja dia ketus padaku. Yah.. mengingat hal itu terpaksa deh impian mesumku aku kubur dalam-dalam. Mau gimana lagi?

"AAAAAHHHH" teriak seseorang dari arah kamar mandi kamar ini. Omo.. Sungmin! Aku pun beranjak dari posisiku dan menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Ku ketuk-ketuk pintunya tapi tak ada respon. Ku tarik gagang pintunya. Tak berhasil. Ia pasti menguncinya dari dalam.

"Sungmin.. Sungmin hyung!" panggilku cemas karena ia tak kunjung membuka pintu itu. Karena sudah terlanjur panik, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa aku berusaha mendobrak pintu laknat itu. Sekali coba. Tak berhasil. Dua kali.. tiga kali. Ya! Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam dan mendapati badan molek menggiurkan milik Sungmin yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun—ya aku tidak mesum kok!—terkulai lemah di lantai kamar mandi. Ia masih sadar, kulihat matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sembari tangannya menahan kepalanya yang sepertinya sakit itu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung mengambil handuk dan menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan itu, mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Aku langsung mengambil air hangat yang selalu aku bawa di dalam termos kecil dan membantu Sungmin yang masih lemah untuk meminumnya.

"Mianhe, Minnie. Apa ini semua karena aku? Karena aku yang tak sengaja membuatmu terjatuh tadi?" Yah.. aku merasa bersalah. Kepalanya sakit sejak jatuh tadi kan? Dan itu karena aku. Aku memang selalu menjadi penyebab penderitaannya.

"Anni.. Kyu.. tolong ambil obat di tas ranselku. Palli.." perintahnya yang dengan segera aku lakukan. Aku pun bergegas ke tempat dimana ia menaruh tas ranselnya dan menggeledah serta mengaduk-aduk isi tas miliknya itu. Di dalamnya ada 3.. eh, 6 bungkus obat-obatan dengan berbeda macam yang tak aku tahu apa fungsinya itu. Aku pun mengambil seluruhnya dan mengantarkan obat-obat itu ke hadapan Sungmin.

Kulihat kini Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran tempat tidur. Ia mengambil obat-obat itu satu persatu dan meminumnya dengan bantuan air hangat yang aku berikan tadi. Omo.. kenapa ia harus meminum obat-obat itu sekaligus? Yah, aku tahu kami ini idola dan pernah juga diberikan dopping vitamin untuk menjaga kondisi tubuh saat sedang drop, tapi sepengetahuanku tak sebanyak itu juga obatnya. Apa dia sedang sakit? Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat. Setahuku ia punya penyakit anemia, tapi biasanya tidak separah ini. Kenapa ya?

"Kyu.. tolong ambilkan pakaianku." Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku pun bergegas mencari pakaian di tas hitam yang aku jinjing tadi ini. Aku mengambil sepasang piyama yang kebetulan aku temukan di tas itu dan langsung menyodorkannya ke Sungmin.

"Berbaliklah." Perintahnya menyuruhku tak melihatnya berganti pakaian. Aku pun menurut dan berbalik ke arah lain.

"Kyu.." panggilnya beberapa menit setelah itu. Aku berbalik. Kini ia sudah memakai piyama berwana pinknya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Gomawo.." sambungnya lagi.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong dan menjagamu, Minnie.. Mianhe.." ucapku sambil mengelus lembut dahinya yang terasa hangat.

"Mianhe? Untuk apa, Kyu?" tanyanya heran.

"Mianhe karena aku selama ini tak ada di sampingmu dan melindungimu. Aku juga selalu membuatmu menderita. Mianhe.. Ini semua gara-gara aku."

"Anniyo, Kyu. Kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah. Sudahlah, sekarang kamu istirahat, ne? Besok kan kita sudah mulai latihan. Aku juga mau istirahat agar besok bisa fit lagi." Ucapnya kini dengan senyuman yang sepertinya terpaksa ia kembangkan di bibirnya itu.

"Kalau sedang sakit lebih baik bilang saja pada Lee Soo Man sonsaengnim, jangan memaksakan diri.."

"Anni! Aku mau ikut manggung juga.. Jebal.." ucapnya sambil memamerkan puppy eyes yang aegyonya ga ketulungan itu. Omo.. hati siapa sih yang ga akan luluh pada ratu aegyo satu ini?

"Arraseo. Tapi kau sekarang cepat istirahat, ne?" Ia pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan, aku mengecup lembut keningnya dan menyuruhnya tidur. Sementara aku? Yah aku mengambil sebuah bantal dan membawanya ke sofa. Aku sebaiknya tidur di sofa. Aku tak ingin mengganggu tuan putriku yang sedang istirahat itu.

"Kyu.." panggilnya mengagetkanku. Aku pikir ia sudah tidur!

"Kenapa belum tidur? Ada yang kau perlukan, Min?"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah... Aku akan tidur di sofa. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu istirahat, Minnie."

"Andwae.. temani aku disini. Aku tak bisa tidur. Ak.. aku.. aku ingin di peluk sambil dinyanyikan sebuah lagu.." ucapnya dengan wajah yang kini memerah. Dia memintaku tidur disampingnya? Menyanyikannya sebuah lagu? Dan omo.. ia juga memintaku memeluknya? Tuhan, gomawoyo! Akhirnya aku diberi kesempatan untuk merubah keadaan kembali seperti semula!

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Ah.. lelahnya.." gumam namja mungil yang kini sedang duduk di pinggir panggung.

"Sabar, chagi.." ucap namja lainnya yang kini ikut duduk di sampingnya dan mengelus-elus punggung namjachingunya yang sedang kelelahan tadi.

"Yesung.. Wookie.. jangan malas-malasan disitu! Ayo latihan lagi! Sebentar malam kita perform nih! Ayo ayo!" panggil sang leader tak mengerti. Mereka sudah kira-kira latihan selama 3 jam dan belum istirahat juga. Tak hanya Ryeowook dan Yesung saja yang kelelahan, semua member pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi begitulah kewajiban mereka.

"Arraseo, hyung. Tapi apa kita tidak bisa berhenti? Kan sudah 3 jam kita latihan. Member grup lain juga mau latihan disini, hyung." Ucap Siwon kali ini bijak. Ia memikirkan nasib rekan-rekannya itu yang sudah kelelahan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian semua pergi ke belakang panggung saja untuk istirahat, aku akan panggil grup lain untuk gantian latihan disini."

"YUHHUUU! Akhirnyaa!" teriak semua member puas. Mereka semua sangat berterimakasih pada Siwon yang telah membantu mereka bicara dengan sang leader, kalau bukan karena Siwon, mereka pasti masih latihan terus. Kesembilan member pun berjalan menuju rest room mereka

"Sungmin hyuuuuung!" panggil seseorang mengagetkan salah seorang namja jadi-jadian dalam kerumunan kesembilan member itu.

"Ah, Yunho hyung. Wae?"

"Anniyo aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu."

"Oh gwaenchanayo.."

"Benar? Kalau begitu istirahatlah, aku mau latihan dulu. Byee.." namja bernama Yunho tadi pun pergi sembari tak lupa melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Bye.." Sungmin pun membalas melambaikan tangannya seiring perginya namja tadi.

Sungmin pun setengah berlari mengejar para member yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya dan sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam rest room mereka. Tapi sebuah tangan menggenggam erat lengan namja jadi-jadian tadi dan menariknya ke tempat lain.

"Kyu, kenapa kau menarikku? Mau kau bawa ke mana aku ini?"

"Anni, aku mau bicara berdua denganmu. Kau tidak mau kan member lain mendengarnya?" jawab namja bernama Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menarik lengan kekasihnya itu. Saat ia merasa telah berada di tempat yang lumayan sepi, ia pun berhenti menarik lengan kekasihnya dan bicara dua mata dengannya.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Kyu?" tanya namja jadi-jadian bernama Sungmin itu penasaran.

"Siapa namjachingumu, Minnie?"

"Hm.. kau marah karena.." ucap Sungmin mengerti alur pembicaraan Kyuhyun itu sembari menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Ne, kau tahu kan? Aku ini namjachingumu, Minnie. Kau tahu kemarin aku pergi dengan Victoria itu karena aku ingin membalas perbuatanmu. Kau masih belum sadar, Minnie? Kenapa kau terus dekat dengan Yunho? Apa dia benar-benar selingkuhanmu?"

"Anniyo, Kyu.. Mianhe.." suara Sungmin pun mulai bergetar. Ia sedikit menahan air matanya. Ia saat ini sangat takut dengan bentakan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Terus kenapa juga dia tadi sok perhatian begitu padamu? Cih.."

"Tapi itu juga bukan mauku, Kyu.. hiks.. Mian..he.. hiks" ucap Sungmin sambil terisak.

"Eh.. Minnie? Kau menangis?" bukannya semakin tenang, Sungmin malah semakin keras menangisnya dan membuat Kyuhyun panik.

"Omo.. Minnie, tenanglah.. Cup.. cup.. mianhe. Aku yang salah.. mianhe chagi. Saranghaeyo.. Berhenti menangis, ne? Nanti kalau ada yang liat gimana? Ayo berhenti chagi.." Kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh yeojachingu nya itu erat dan mengelus-elus punggungnya berharap ia sedikit tenang. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Victoria POV*

"Eonnie, tolong dong ambilin tasku di ruang ganti. Aku dipanggil sama Lee Soo Man sonsaengnim nih."

"Ne.." Ah, si Amber itu suka banget nyuruh-nyuruh aku. Tapi yah udah risiko jadi seorang leader. Mau apa lagi?

Dengan sedikit malas aku berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti f(x), tapi.. ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatianku. Seorang namja kulihat ditarik oleh seorang namja lain yang sangat ku kenal wujudnya. Tak salah lagi, itu Cho Kyuhyun! Dan namja yang ditariknya itu.. Sungmin. Ah aku harus mengikutinya! Aku tak boleh terlewat sedikitpun!

Dengan diam-diampun aku mengikuti mereka yang menuju ke tempat yang lumayan sepi. Ada urusan apa mereka disana?

"Kau mau bicara apa, Kyu?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang dari suaranya aku bisa tahu itu adalah Sungmin oppa. Aku kini berada di balik salah satu dinding. Dari sini aku bisa mendengar dan melihat jelas apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka pasti tidak menyadari keberadaanku karena aku cukup menyempil sehingga tak dapat terlihat.

"Siapa namjachingumu, Minnie?" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit membentak pada Sungmin. Dari suaranya Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang marah.

"Hm.. kau marah karena.."

"Ne, kau tahu kan? Aku ini namjachingumu, Minnie. Kau tahu kemarin aku pergi dengan Victoria itu karena aku ingin membalas perbuatanmu. Kau masih belum sadar, Minnie? Kenapa kau terus dekat dengan Yunho? Apa dia benar-benar selingkuhanmu?"

'**Deg.**' Jadi dia hanya memanfaatkanku? Dia memanfaatkanku untuk membalas perbuatan Sungmin yang berselingkuh dengan Yunho? Jadi.. mereka benar-benar berpacaran? Tidak mungkin.. ah, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Anniyo, Kyu.. Mianhe.." suara Sungmin kini terdengar terisak. Dia menangis?

"Terus kenapa juga dia tadi sok perhatian begitu padamu? Cih.."

"Tapi itu juga bukan mauku, Kyu.. hiks.. Mian..he.. hiks" Kini tangisannya terdengar makin kencang.

"Eh.. Minnie? Kau menangis?"

"Omo.. Minnie, tenanglah.. Cup.. cup.. mianhe. Aku yang salah.. mianhe chagi. Saranghaeyo.. Berhenti menangis, ne? Nanti kalau ada yang liat gimana? Ayo berhenti chagi.." Omo.. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin! Dan iya bilang kalau ia mencintainya? Ter..ter..tenyata.. Kyuhyun tidak normal? Kyuhyun gay?

"Yuk kita pergi, chagi. Hapus air matamu, ne? Senyum dong.. Aku tidak akan membuatmu memangis lagi deh janji. Kajja!"

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara aku masih menyempil di balik dinding. Kakiku rasanya lemas. Jadi benar kalau mereka itu pacaran? Kyuhyun tidak normal?

.

.

**To be continue**

**-oooooo-  
**

**Mianheyo yang udah kelamaan nunggu ff author ini. Dan gomawoyo yang sampe ngevisit blog author yang updateannya lebih cepet. Saranghaeyo readers^^  
**

**.  
**

** : jinjja? omo.. kamsahamnida chingu^^**

** hyuknie : ^^  
**

** kimjulia220799 : iya ini aku lanjutin ;) kamsahamnida  
**

** RithaGaemGyu : wuaaah ngebut awas ketabrak chingu *eh kkk~  
**

** kyumin shipper : iya kasian pacar author ;(  
**

**gaemazikyu : wah mian lama chingu updatenya :(  
**

**hwonwon : iya mianhe kalo kali ini updateannya lama. Miaaan...  
**

**guest : aaah kamsahamnida^^  
**

**Choi Rai Sa : Mianhe author khilaf soal typo itu hihihi kamsahamnida udah mampir kesini^^  
**

**Just Call Me Guest : Jeongmal mianhe gabisa nurutin permintaan chingu buat update cepet. Tapi sebagai gantinya langsung update 2 chap ya chingu^^  
**

**Kyulovemin : wah sparkyu nih pasti kkk~ mianhe author lama updatenya.**

**Kamsahamnida *bow*  
**

******Akhir kata... review please! Author butuh review kalian untuk penyemangat^^**  



	8. Chapter 8

**Title : When I Can't Sing Anymore**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Jung Yunho**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Angst / Romance**

**Annyeong! Balik lagi nih author dengan chap 8! Bagi yang udah nunggu silakan dibaca. Oh iya, wajib baca juga ya cuap-cuap author di akhir ff ini^^  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"APA KABAR, SHANGHAAAAAI!"

"AAAAAAAAA" teriak seluruh penonton yang tengah memadati Hongkou Soccer Stadium—tempat dimana SM Entertainment mengadakan tour besar yang menghadirkan artis-artis asuhan mereka— saat Jessica dan Krystal yang muncul di atas panggung. Mereka adalah pembuka konser tersebut dan membawakan lagu Tik Tok. Kemudian pertunjukan berlangsung dengan penampilan f(x), Zhang Liyin, Kangta, SHINee, Zhoumi, TRAX, kemudian duet Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang membawakan lagu Call My Heart Out.

Para penonton sangat senang menyaksikan penampilan itu berlangsung, tapi lain hal dengan keadaan di belakang panggung. Di sana terlihat seorang namja cantik dengan wajah suram yang tertekuk menyaksikan penampilan itu dari sebuah TV yang memang di sediakan di rest room untuk melihat live perform dari panggung utama.

"Sungmin hyung!" panggil seseorang mengagetkan namja bernama Sungmin tadi.

"Ah.. Ryeowook mengagetkanku saja. Wae?"

"Kau kenapa melihat itu, hyung. Nanti kau malah sakit hati.." ucap namja mungil bernama Ryeowook sembari menunjuk TV yang ada di depannya.

"Ah anniyo, aku tidak sakit hati kok. Aku selalu percaya pada Kyuhyun."

"Baguslah, hyung. Tapi.. kau yakin kan tidak cemburu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi memastikan.

"Ne, aku percaya dia melakukan hal itu untuk melindungiku.." ucap Sungmin yang pikirannya melayang-layang kini memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, namjachingumu mana, Wookie?" sambung Sungmin setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, dia lagi siap-siap tuh, kan setelah ini dia bakalan duet sama Jonghyun." Jelas Ryeowook.

Lain dengan suasana di ruangan Super Junior yang adem ayem, suasana di ruangan f(x) tengah gaduh karena sang leader yang geram melihat Kyuhyun duet dengan Seohyun.

"AAA.. Lee Soo Man sonsaengnim jahat! Pilih kasih! Kenapa kalau aku tidak pernah dikasih kesempatan duet sama Kyuhyun sih? Kenapa selalu si Seohyun itu! Errrr.." terlihat leader dari f(x) itu tengah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal sambil terus mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan dari mulutnya.

"Eonnie, sabar.." ucap Luna menenangkan.

"Lama-lama ruangan ini hancur gara-gara tingkahmu itu, eonnie." Celoteh pedis Amber itu mampu menyulut emosi yeoja bernama Victoria itu.

"YA! AKU INI LAGI EMOSIIIII! JANGAN GANGGU DEH!" teriak Victoria pada Amber. Keributan-keributan itu pun terus berlangsung, tak tahu sampai kapan.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Tak terasa kurang lebih 4jam berlalu akhirnya tiba juga penghujung konser pada hari itu. Seluruh penampil muncul ke atas panggung dengan menggunakan kaos yang sama. Mereka muncul dengan membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul Hope yang dulu sempat di populerkan oleh H.O.T. boyband pelopor pada masanya.

_Neul hamkke isso sojunghan gol mollatton gojyo  
Onjena nawa hamke issojun sojunghan saramdeureul  
Gakkeumssik naega jichyo honjara neukkiltae  
Onjena naege himi dwaejun saramdeureul itgo saratjyo_

"aaaaaaa..." teriakan demi teriakan memenuhi stadium itu. Mereka semua sibuk meneriakkan nama bias mereka masing-masing.

_Ijeneun himdeurodo jichyodo sseurojiji malgo  
Dangshine naeireul saenggakhamyo ironayo saobe silpaehaesso  
Sarange silpaehaesso geu otton gotdo dangshineul sseurotteuril su opso  
Algo itjyo sesangen dangshin honjaga aniran gol  
Jujoanja seulpoman hago isseul ttaega aniran gol aneungol  
Uri modu ironayo soneul naemiroyo modu da hamkkehaeyo_

"WUAAAAAAAAAAA" kali ini teriakkan mereka makin besar. Tau kenapa? Itu semua karena mereka di suguhkan tontonan yang menarik dari atas panggung. Yunho memeluk Sungmin! Yah bagi penggemar itu mungkin fanservice yang sangat menarik, tapi tidak bagi salah seorang namja yang melihatnya karena itu seperti pukulan telak baginya.

_Dahamkke soneul jabayo geurigo haneureul bwayo  
Uriga hamkke mandeul sesangeul haneule geuryobwayo  
Nuni bushijyo nomuna areumdapjyo  
Majujabeun du soneuro uri modu hamkke mandeurogayo_

Sungmin masih berdiri berdampingan dengan Yunho di pinggir panggung. Dengan emosi yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi, namja bernama Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin secara paksa menjauh dari Yunho. Kejadian itu sangat disadari oleh Kyumin Shipper. Mereka pun histeris dan berteriak-teriak heboh membuat Yunho yang di tinggal Sungmin tadi sedikit heran.

'Ada apa ya? Kenapa penonton heboh sekali saat Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin? Dan juga ngapain sih si Kyuhyun narik Sungmin menjauh dari aku? Apa jangan-jangan...' batin Yunho bertanya-tanya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan panggung saat itu. Rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar. Matanya terus menatap kearah dua orang namja yang tengah berbicara di atas panggung itu.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Sial, ini benar-benar hari terburukku. Oke, aku memang baikan dengan Sungmin hari ini, tapi...

"WUAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakan penonton menggelegar saat melihat sesuatu terjadi di atas panggung. Fanservice mungkin bagi mereka semua, tapi itu adalah neraka untukku. Kalian tau? Sungmin kekasihku dipeluk. Tapi bukan aku yang memeluknya, melainkan namja lain. Yah, namja lain. Namja terjelek dan tak tahu malu bernama Yunho.

Badanku rasanya panas. Namja itu benar-benar cari masalah, ia terus-terusan mengikuti dan menempel pada Sungmin kemanapun ia pergi. Ingin rasanya ku jotos wajah namja itu saat ini juga. Sayangnya ini panggung, aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menghentikannya, sebelum YuMin Shipper mulai terbentuk dan menyaingi ketenaran KyuMin Shipper.

"Sungmin! Sini.." aku menarik lengan Sungmin sedikit memaksa. Aku gerah melihatnya terus menempel dengan namja jelek bernama Yunho itu.

"Appo, Kyu.." rintih Sungmin memegangi tangannya yang aku tarik tadi agar menjauh dari pinggir panggung.

"Min, apa itu tadi?" ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit membentak.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Kyu! Jebal.. jangan marah seperti ini.."

"Baiklah aku tak akan marah, tapi sampai aku melihat dia lagi di dekatmu. Aku tak segan-segan mengirimnya ke ruang gawat darurat." Ucapku mengancam. Aku tahu, Sungmin paling tidak suka dengan kekerasan dan ia pasti akan menurut kali ini.

"Andwae! Ne, ne.. aku tak akan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi." Benar kan? Aku menang! Menang telak melawan Yunho jelek itu. Ah.. Kyu kau memang hebat! HAHAHAHA *tawaevil*

"Janji?"

"Janji.." yakinnya padaku membuatku makin puas saat ini. Aku lega. Yah aku sangat tahu, Sungmin pasti takut aku marah dan akan berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho meskipun aku tak ada di sampingnya. Sepertinya aku benar-benar bisa tenang sekarang.

Yunho hyung, jangan harap kau bisa mengambil Sungmin dariku. Tidak bisa!

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Fyuh.. Sungmin hyung kau belum ganti baju? Ayo cepat hyung ganti di sini saja nih kayak yang lain barengan." Ucap Donghae saat dilihatnya Sungmin masih terduduk di salah satu kursi dalam rest room mereka. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak bisa mengganti pakaiannya di tempat itu. Kalian masih ingat kan Sungmin itu yeoja?

"Ah anni, aku lebih nyaman ganti baju sendirian, hae." Tolak Sungmin halus. Yah jelas saja lebih nyaman sendiri, kalau barengan bisa-bisa rahasianya kebongkar.

"Sungmin hyung paling ga asik tuh, masa badan kita diliat-liat tapi kalau badannya sendiri gamau di bagi-bagi.." canda Donghae yang memancing namja lain di dalam ruangan itu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya! Badan Sungmin cuma boleh aku yang lihat hyung!" bentak namja bernama Kyuhyun keberatan sambil tak lupa melemparkan death glarenya ke arah Donghae. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum-senyum geli.

"Tapi kan curang, Kyu!"

"Andwae!" Adu mulut pun terjadi membuat Sungmin mau tak mau harus turun tangan langsung untuk angkat bicara.

"Sudah lah.. badanku saja di ributin. Aku ke toilet dulu, ne? Mau ganti baju." Sungmin pun mengambil tasnya yang berisi pakaian gantinya dan segera melenggangkan kaki menuju keluar dari rest room.

"Eh hyung. Kok keluar? Bukannya disini ada toilet juga? Ganti disini saja.." tanya Donghae heran.

"Shirreo! Aku tak mau. Nanti kau intip!" Donghae mendengarnya hanya bengong tak jelas sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. '_Apakah aku pervert seperti itu? Aku kan lugu..'_#plak

Sungmin pun berjalan menuju tempat yang dirasa agak jauh dari keramaian. Ia ingat ada toilet yang agak tersembunyi di disana. Setelah menemukan toilet yang dimaksud, ia tak langsung masuk, ia terlebih dahulu mengecek keadaan disana. Ia melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Setelah yakin tak ada siapa-siapa ia pun masuk, menaruh tas di wastafel dan langsung menanggalkan pakaiannya disitu tanpa masuk ke dalam bilik toilet—Sungmin punya fobia dengan tempat sempit yang sepi—. Ia yakin toilet itu akan sepi.

'**drrrttt..**' tiba-tiba ponsel yeoja itu berbunyi. Telepon dari Kyuhyun.

"Min.. kau kemana? Cepat kembali!" suara dengan nada tinggi milik namja itu terdengar dari seberang sana memekakkan telinga Sungmin.

"Iya, Kyu. Aku lagi di toilet. Ganti baju aja belum.."

"Yasudah. Cepat!" Sungmin pun segera mengakhiri panggilan itu. Ia sendiri pusing mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia pun mempercepat gerakannya memakai pakaian dalam pink favoritnya tanpa melupakan korset yang sangat penting ia gunakan.

Sungmin benar-benar santai berpakaian di tempat itu. Ia pikir tempat itu aman tapi ia benar-benar salah prediksi. Saat ia mengganti pakaiannya, seseorang tengah menatapnya tak percaya. Seseorang yang selalu saja mengganggu ketentraman hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Victoria POV*

"Changmiiiiiiin!" teriakku memanggil seseorang yang sepertinya harus aku ajak bicara. Kepalaku pusing sekali dengan rentetan problemku dalam mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Mulai dari Sungmin yang ternyata berpacaran dengannya, sampai Seohyun si ganjen itu yang dengan bangganya duet dengan Kyuhyun. Menyebalkan..

"Wae? Kenapa sih dateng-dateng ke sini sambil teriak? Ada masalah? Kyuhyun lagi?" Yah Changmin memang paling tahu kalau aku ini pasti ingin membicarakan Kyuhyun—jelas ia tahu, apasih kalau bukan Kyuhyun?—

"Aku pusing.. Ak..aku.." Aku pun mendudukkan diriku di salah satu kursi yang berada di dalam rest room TVXQ. Untungnya dalam ruangan ini hanya ada aku dan Changmin, soalnya kalau ada yang lain bisa gawat urusannya.

"Tenang dulu.. nih." Changmin menyodorkanku segelas vanila latte yang masih hangat. Aku pun meminumnya sekali teguk lalu menaruh gelas vanila latte yang hampir habis itu ke meja terdekat.

"Min, kau tahu Sungmin oppa kan?"

"Hm.. ne. Wae? Kau mau membicarakan tentang kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun?" Changmin benar-benar hebat. Darimana ia tahu arah pembicaraanku akan kesana?

"Ne, kau tahu soal itu?" selidikku sedikit penasaran.

"Yah, sebenarnya baru-baru ini juga sih aku 'ngeh' sama hubungan mereka. Sebelum-sebelumnya sih emang aku pernah dapat kabar bahwa Sungmin itu ada hubungan sama rekan grupnya sendiri dan aku tidak terlalu pusing sampai tadi..." omongnya terputus. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sampai tadi apaaa? Jangan bikin penasaran gini dong, Min!"

"Sampai tadi aku memergoki Kyuhyun tengah menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan cemburunya saat Sungmin dekat dengan Yunho di bus. Tidak hanya di bus juga sih, tadi juga saat di panggung aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ia menarik paksa Sungmin dari samping Yunho. Aneh kan?"

"Jadi Kyuhyun cemburu dengan Yunho? Pantas saja tadi aku memergoki mereka tengah berbicang mengenai Sungmin dan Yunho. Aku dengar sendiri Kyuhyun bilang bahwa dia.. dia berpacaran dengan Sungmin. Ah.. aku tak habis pikir, Min. Semua benar-benar tidak masuk akal." Ucapku lemah sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang sakit. Otakku mungkin sudah lelah bekerja keras mengolah pikiran mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu? Cih.. aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Dia itu tampan dan dikelilingi oleh banyak yeoja cantik, tapi dia lebih memilih memacari namja. Yah aku tahu sih Sungmin itu 'namja cantik', tapi masa sih harus dipacarin."

"Changmin!" panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu mengagetkan kami.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Changmin pada namja yang aku tahu adalah salah satu asisten TVXQ.

"Kau di panggil manager. Cepat!" Asisten itu memandangku dengan sedikit sinis kemudian pergi begitu saja. Cih... siapa sih dia?

"Kalau begitu aku ke managerku dulu ya. Kau mau menunggu disini atau.." tanya Changmin padaku.

"Aku pergi saja lagian aku mau lanjut istirahat di ruanganku. Kalau begitu bye" aku pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Yah jelaslah aku lebih memilih keluar, mendingan aku kembali ke ruanganku daripada menunggu sendirian di ruangan TVXQ.

"Baiklah, bye.." ucap Changmin yang kudengar sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh.

Dengan sedikit malas aku pun berjalan gontai sendirian menuju ruangan f(x), tapi kok rasanya aku mau buang air kecil. Ah pasti gara-gara kebanyakan minum vanilla latte tadi nih! Duh mana ruanganku masih jauh lagi! Toilet dekat sini dimana ya?

Setelah beberapa lama celingak-celinguk, akhirnya aku menemukan toilet yang agak tersembunyi. Aku saja baru tau ada toilet disini. Tanpa banyak basa-basi aku pun melangkah masuk

"Iya, Kyu. Aku lagi di toilet. Ganti baju aja belum.." kudengar suara seseorang dari dalam. Dia menyebut Kyu? Maksudnya Kyuhyun? Orang itu menelpon Kyuhyun? Dari suaranya kok kayak ga asing ya? Aku pun berusaha mengintip dari balik dinding. Aku penasaran siapa yeoja yang berbicara tadi.

'**Deg.**' Jantungku rasanya mau copot saat melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Aku tidak salah lihat kan? I..it..itu Sungmin kan? Kenapa dia ada di toilet yeoja? Dan kenapa.. ia memiliki dada yang menonjol—bahkan lebih menonjol dari milikku—? Omo.. jadi Sungmin itu..

*Victoria POV end*

.

.

**To be continue**

**Victoria hobinya nguping mulu tuh di ff ini hihihi^^**

**oh ya, author pengen bagi-bagi pulsa buat 3 orang yang beruntung. Mau readers? Tata caranya bisa di lihat di myfanfictionpage . wordpress . com(hapus spasinya) Buruan ya! Soalnya batasnya sampe tgl 11 agustus^^  
**

**Big thanks buat readers yg baik hati :  
**

**hyuknie, chikyumin, SnowWhite04, cherrizka980826, kyumin shipper, sha, guest, Just Call Me Guest, mitade13, Shofiy Nurlatief, RithaGaemGyu, privinaJOYERS.**

******SnowWhite04** : _lagian mereka memang cantik-cantik, chingu, jadi ga salah berandai-andai seperti itu^^ kkk~ gomawooo_  


**kyumin shipper : _Author kemarin sibuk registrasi kuliah hehe mianhe chingu^^_  
**

**Just Call Me Guest : _Gomawo chingu udah mau nungguin hiks..*terharu*_  
**

**mitade13 : _iyaaap bener chingu! Hayo ketahuan mampir ke blog tapi ga ninggalin comment! hehe_  
**

**Mianhe cuma bales sebagian. Gomawo udah nunggu lama *bow*  
**

**akhir kata... review ya chingu!^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : When I Can't Sing Anymore**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Jung Yunho**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Angst / Romance**

**Annyeong chingu^^ mian atas keterlambatan author mengupdate chap di ffnet ini. Kemarin-kemarin author lumayan sibuk(maklum.. kan lebaran), jadi baru sempet update sekarang.  
Ga usah lama-lama lagi silakan di baca chap 9 kali ini^^  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Fyuuuh.. akhirnya selesai juga ganti bajunya." Ujar seorang namja cantik yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatannya di toilet yeoja.

'**tap..tapp..**' terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa dari luar toilet itu membuat namja cantik tadi segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

'_Suara apa itu? Apa ada yang datang?' _Batin Sungmin yang saat ini sudah sangat gugup. Ia pun membawa tasnya, membuka pintu toilet tersebut pelan-pelan dan memberanikan diri mengintip keadaan di luar. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

'_Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..'_ batin Sungmin lega. Ia merasa dirinya mungkin terlalu paranoid—ketularan Kyuhyun tuh!—

Setelah yakin tak ada siapa-siapa, ia pun dengan langkah kaki yang menjinjit-jinjit—niatnya sih biar ga ketahuan orang, tapi sepertinya ga perlu juga sih._.—melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet tersebut.

"Heeei!" panggil seseorang dari belakang sukses membuat mata Sungmin melotot dan posisinya kini seperti orang yang sedang di bekukan di dalam es.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" ucap orang yang memanggil tadi itu setelah merasa panggilannya tak di respon sama sekali oleh Sungmin. Ia menyentuh pundak Sungmin yang masih mematung dan membalik posisinya agar melihat ke arahnya. Mau tak mau tubuh Sungmin pun mengikuti gerakan yang di berikan oleh orang misterius tadi.

"Omo.. Yunho.. kau mengagetkanku.." ucap Sungmin lega saat mendapati orang yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Yunho. Sungmin menyeka wajahnya yang tak di berkeringat sedikit pun sangking gugupnya.

"Kau darimana, Sungmin hyung?" tanya namja bernama Jung Yunho itu pada Sungmin yang tampak sedikit gelisah di hadapannya itu.

"Ah.. aku habis ganti baju. Eh kau mau kemana, Yunho?"

"Oh aku mau balik ke rest room." Jelas Yunho sambil menunjuk ke arah ruangannya yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku balik ke rest roomku ya. Aku takut yang lain menunggu terlalu lama hehe annyeong!" ucap Sungmin tergesa-gesa sembari melangkahkan kakinya cepat menjauh dari Yunho. Sepertinya ia teringat janjinya pada Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu.

Yunho pun tetap berada di posisinya menunggu Sungmin menghilang dari pandangannya sembari melambaikan tangannya sia-sia karena seseorang yang ia lambai itu tak membalas lambaiannya. Setelah ia tak melihat punggung Sungmin lagi dari kedua matanya, ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu berjalan ke suatu sudut yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Victoria.. keluar lah." Ucap namja itu membuat seorang yeoja yang tengah bersembunyi di tempat itu melonjak kaget. Selang beberapa detik, sesosok yeoja berambut pirang keluar dari balik papan-papan yang entah dari mana asalnya berada di sudut tempat itu.

"Da.. darimana ka.. kau tau aku di sini?" ucap yeoja bernama Victoria itu gugup.

"Tak penting dari mana aku tahu. Yang penting sekarang kau jelaskan padaku apa tujuanmu berada di situ sedari tadi." Ucap namja berambut gelap tadi dengan tenang menginterogasi Victoria.

"A.. aa.. aku.."

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Kau lama sekali sih, Min! Dari mana, eoh?" bentak seorang namja jangkung dengan tatapan menghakimi dari kedua mata obsidian miliknya setelah melihat Sungmin muncul dari balik pintu rest room Super Junior.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku dari toilet, Kyu! Kau ini kenapa sih?" ucap Sungmin kesal. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji saat ini menghadapi namja yang selama kurang lebih 4 tahun di pacarinya itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kalau kau ketahuan gimana, eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada suara yang tak kalah tingginya. Emosinya membuatnya tidak sadar dengan keberadaan member lain di ruangan itu.

"Ketahuan apa sih, Kyu?" ucap Eunhyuk menimpali saat didengarnya Kyuhyun mengatakan kata-kata yang cukup tak dimengerti olehnya itu.

"Ah tak usah ikut campur, hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan setengah membentak ke arah Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya ia sendiri menahan kegelisahaannya karena sudah keceplosan mengucapkan hal tadi. Ia meruntukki kebodohan mulutnya yang selalu tak terkontrol saat sedang emosi seperti ini. Ia kini benar-benar takut member yang lain tahu maksud pembicaraannya.

"Jangan-jangaaan.." ucap Donghae kali ini menimpali. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sudah gugup setengah mati dengan mata menyelidiknya.

"Jangan-jangan apa, Hae?" ucap Leeteuk kali ini yang baru saja ikutan nimbrung dalam masalah itu. Ia tak kalah penasarannya dengan member yang lain.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berada dalam posisi itu benar-benar sangat gugup. Ia benar-benar takut masalah itu terbongkar. Bagi Kyuhyun hal itu sangat amat gawat. Ia tidak mengkhawatirkan soal posisi Sungmin di Super Junior karena ia yakin member yang lain tak akan membongkarnya dan akan menjaga Sungmin. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan posisinya. Ia lebih takut kalau dirinya di depak dari kamar miliknya berdua dengan Sungmin seandainya identitas Sungmin sebagai seorang yeoja terungkap..*dasarKyupervert!*

"Jangan-jangan... Kyuhyun takut kalau Sungmin hyung ketahuan hamil!" ucap Donghae dengan wajah seriusnya sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya ke perut Sungmin.

'**pletak..**' sebuah sisir pun melayang mulus ke kepala Donghae.

"Appooooo!" teriak Donghae sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit itu.

"Ya! Pabo! Kau membuat semua orang disini penasaran dengan komentar konyolmu tau! Kau sadar eoh kalo Sungmin ini namja?" bentak Heechul sang pelaku pelemparan sisir tadi.

"Tapi siapa tahu saja kan, hyung!" ucap Donghae yang kini sudah bergelonjotan di badan Eunhyuk meminta pembelaan.

"Kau memang pabo.." ucap Eunhyuk santai membuat hati namja yang bergelonjotan di badannya itu remuk berkeping-keping. Di lain sisi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di posisinya tadi sudah bisa bernafas lega.

'_Hampir saja.'_

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

"Kau cari mati, eoh?" bentakku pada namja yang kini tengah duduk dengan kepala menunduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Mianhe.." ucap namja berambut ikal itu padaku. Sedari di rest room sampai di kamar hotel sekarang ini hanya kata-kata itu saja yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kau tahu bagaimana nasibku kalau sampai hal itu ketahuan, Kyu? Kau mau nanggung semuanya? Kau mau, eoh?" bentakku makin keras. Rasanya emosiku sudah sampai kepuncaknya saat ini. Bagaimana aku tak marah? Hanya gara-gara mulutnya yang tak terkontrol itu, impianku hampir saja menemui batas akhir.

"Mianhe, Minnie.. Jeongmal mianheyo.. Aku memang namja terbodoh yang pernah ada. Mianheyoo.. mianhee..." rengek Kyuhyun sembari memperlihatkan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ini lah kelemahanku dan Kyuhyun sangat mengetahui hal itu, aku paling tak bisa melihatnya menangis. Aku pasti langsung iba padanya. Omo.. kenapa matanya itu selalu menyihirku untuk berhenti marah?

"Ne, Kyu. Lain kali jangan begitu lagi, eoh? Sudah.. sudah.. jangan menangis, Kyu.." Sama seperti pertengkaran-pertangkaran sebelumnya, aku pun memaafkannya. Ke peluk tubuh kurus namja yang kusayangi itu sementara tanganku mengelus lembut punggungnya agar ia merasa lebih tenang.

"Saranghaeyo, Minnieaah. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.. gajima.. neoneun nal ddeonaji mara." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih dalam pelukanku.

"Nado, Kyu.. Nado saranghaeyo.."

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Yunho POV*

Aku kini berada di kamar hotel sendirian—Changmin sedang keluar mencari makan—. Sedari tadi aku berusaha memejamkan kedua mataku tapi aku tak bisa. Pikiran-pikiran di dalam kepalaku ini terus memaksaku untuk terjaga. Ah.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Setiap ucapan Victoria tadi masih terngiang di pikiranku. Apa aku harus mengikuti sarannya? Apa dengan begitu Sungmin bisa menjadi milikku?

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Victoria.. keluar lah." _

"_Da.. darimana ka.. kau tau aku di sini?" ucap yeoja yang ku dapati sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah papan tadi gugup. Terang saja ia saat ini gugup, aku mendapatinya menguntit. Sepertinya ia menguntit Sungmin. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah mengapa ia menguntit Sungmin? Apa yang membuatnya menguntit Sungmin?_

"_Tak penting dari mana aku tahu. Yang penting sekarang kau jelaskan padaku apa tujuanmu berada di situ sedari tadi." _

"_A.. aa.. akkk.. ak.." kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya makin tak jelas membuat kesabaranku sedikit habis._

"_Bicara yang jelas!" bentakku saat itu juga. Emosiku sepertinya terpancing. Entah kenapa apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sungmin membuatku serius seperti ini._

"_Aku tau semua soal Sungmin!" ucap Victoria tak kalah kerasnya dengan suaraku tadi. Apa yang ia tahu? Ah, untung saja tempat ini sepi, kalau ada orang kan gawat._

"_Maksudmu?" tanyaku tenang padahal sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha menahan segala rasa gelisahku. Jangan-jangan ia sudah tahu mengenai identitas Sungmin. Andwae. Jangan sampai.._

"_Pertama, aku tahu kau suka dengan Sungmin. Kedua, aku tahu kalau Sungmin itu... yeoja. Hahaha kau kaget kan? Aku hebat kan bisa tahu semua?" ucap Victoria dengan bangganya. Ternyata benar, ia sudah tau identitas Sungmin. Ottohke.._

"_Aku tidak kaget kok. Aku sudah tau jauh sebelum kau mengetahuinya. Lagian apa untungnya untukmu mengetahui hal itu? Bukannya Sungmin itu bukan urusanmu?"_

"_Siapa bilang? Dia itu musuh terbesarku saat ini." Jelasnya yang membuatku makin tak mengerti. Kenapa Sungmin bisa menjadi musuhnya? Bukannya Sungmin tak pernah cari gara-gara sama sekali dengannya? Aku juga tidak pernah mendengar kabar bahwa Sungmin dan Victoria itu bermusuhan. Kelihatannya mereka berdua baik-baik saja kok. Ada apa sebenarnya?_

"_Kenapa bisa dia jadi musuhmu? Aku tahu Sungmin itu orang baik, tak mungkin dia mencari musuh. Yah kecuali orang itu memang sirik dengan segala kelebihan yang Sungmin miliki.." ucapku menyinggung Victoria._

"_Ya! Jangan asal ngomong ya! Aku sama sekali tidak sirik dengan segala kelebihan Sungmin seperti yang kau bicarakan. Aku ini memiliki segalanya dan jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan Sungmin." Ucap yeoja berambut pirang itu sombong. Dia belum tahu saja Sungmin itu bagaimana._

"_Kau benar-benar sudah gila.."_

"_Yah aku gila. Aku memang gila karena Sungmin. Dia benar-benar mengganggu ketenangan hidupku. Kalau bukan karena ia berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, namja yang aku cintai, aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila seperti ini."_

'_**Deg.**__' Apa yang ia bicarakan? Sungmin? Kyuhyun?_

"_A..a.. apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kau tidak tahu? Sungmin itu berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Dan.. cih.. Kyuhyun mencintainya. Kyuhyun mencintai nam.. eh yeoja rendahan seperti itu."_

"_Mwo? Jinjjayo? Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?" ucapku memastikan apa yang aku dengar. Apa benar semua itu? Apa aku bisa mempercayai omongan Victoria ini? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya ada benarnya juga. Semua bukti memang mengarah kesitu.._

"_Ne.. kau belum tahu? Aku pikir kau mengejar yeoja jelek itu dengan bermodal info yang jelas. Cih.." ucapnya merendahkanku dan juga Sungmin._

"_Eh, jangan asal ngomong ya! Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi tidak untuk Sungmin."_

"_Oh.. ada super hero ya disini? Hebaat!"_

"_Sial. Michin yeoja!" bentakku kasar. Aku pun mengambil langkah berniat ingin meninggalkan yeoja gila itu. Aku bisa ikutan gila kalau bersamanya terus. Tapi.._

"_Ya! Tunggu dulu!" tangannya mencegatku. Ia menarik paksa lenganku agar kembali mendengarkannya berbicara. Rupanya benar-benar gila yeoja ini._

"_Ada apa lagi sih?!" ucapku dengan nada suara yang lumayan tinggi. Kesabaranku sepertinya habis._

"_Kau suka Sungmin kan? Kau mau Sungmin jadi milikmu kan?" tanyanya padaku. Maksudnya apa bertanya seperti itu?_

"_Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran._

"_Aku mau kita bekerja sama."_

"_Kerja sama?" ujarku mengulangi ucapannya barusan. Aku masih kurang mengerti dengan arah pembicaraannya._

"_Ne, kerja sama untuk misahin mereka. Misahin Sungmin dan Kyuhyun." Ajak Victoria padaku._

"_..." aku tak dapat berkata-kata. Otakku sibuk mencerna hasutan Victoria barusan._

"_Kalau kita berhasil kan kau juga tidak akan rugi. Kau bisa mendapatkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi milikku. Gimana?" Ottohke.. apa aku harus menerima tawaran yang 'menggiurkan' itu? Bohong kalau aku tak ingin memiliki Sungmin. Bohong pula kalau aku rela melihat Sungmin dengan namja lain. Tapi... dengan begini, apa semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik?_

"_Baiklah.." ucapku menyetujui. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku menyetujui penawaran yeoja gila itu. Mungkin aku juga sudah gila.._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Hei! Ngapain? Mikirin siapa?" panggil Changmin menyadarkanku dari khayalan-khayalan tadi. Aku benar-benar asik dengan segala pikiran yang menari-nari di otakku hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Changmin.

"Anni.. aku mau tidur." Aku berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan Changmin. Bisa gawat kalau masalah tadi ketahuan orang lain. Aku pun langsung menarik selimut dan membalikkan badanku ke lain arah membelakangi Changmin kemudian kupejamkan kedua mataku secara paksa.

Semoga semua yang kulakukan itu sudah benar.. semoga Sungmin cepat menjadi milikku.

*Yunho POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"KYUUUU! BANGUUUN!" teriak seorang namja cantik yang kini sedang menyiramkan seember air ke arah wajah namja yang masih asik dengan mimpinya.

"AAAAAAA..." teriak namja tadi saat kaget mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Tadi ia bermimpi jatuh ke dasar laut, ternyata...

"Ya! Chagi! Kau apakan aku, eoh?" sambung namja tadi dengan nada suara yang sangat amat tinggi.

"Siapa suruh tadi aku bangunin ga bangun-bangun! Cepat mandi! Kita balik ke Seoul pukul 12 siang tau! Atau kau mau aku mandiin lagi disini pake air dingin?" perintah namja jadi-jadian bernama Sungmin setengah mengancam. Yah kalau ia tak begitu, Kyuhyun pasti tak akan mendengarnya.

"Ne, ne, arraseo!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencegah penyiraman air tadi terulang lagi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya turun dari tempat tidur menuju ke toilet dengan wajah yang cemberut. Sesayang-sayangnya ia dengan nam..eh yeoja tadi, ia juga tidak ikhlas di perlakukan seperti itu.

Selang beberapa menit ia di dalam toilet, ia pun keluar dengan baju yang sudah rapi namun masih dengan wajah yang cemberut. Entah kenapa ia juga melewati Sungmin begitu saja dan tak memperdulikannya. Sepertinya ia ngambek.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin pada namja tadi. Hening. Tak ada respon. Yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah suara hentakan barang-barang yang Kyuhyun lempar asal ke dalam koper.

"Ya! Kyuunnieee.." panggil Sungmin kali ini tak kalah kesal karena sebelumnya merasa di abaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini sama saja. Tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun, malahan kali ini Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menutup telinganya dengan earphone yang tersambung dengan iPod miliknya.

Sungmin akhirnya menyerah dan kembali duduk di sofa dalam kamar itu. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sembari mengutak-atik ponsel yang saat itu hanya menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya. Mereka benar-benar sangat kekanakan..

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Wookie-aah, mereka kenapa?" tanya namja bernama Yesung pada namja kesayangannya sembari menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Aura hitam yang terpancar dari kedua orang itu seakan bisa dilihat oleh semua orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Mollayo, chagi.. Sepertinya mereka sedang berantem lagi tuh." Ujar Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Yesung yang ia sendiri tak tahu. Ia hanya menyimpulkan hal itu sendiri.

"Kenapa lagi ya mereka? Apa jangan-jangan pertengkaran mereka yang di rest room kemarin itu belum selesai ya?" Yesung hanya bisa ikut menduga-duga penyebab Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang ia lihat sedang tak akur itu. Ia terlihat khawatir dengan mereka berdua—Ingat kan kalian kalau Yesung ini president JOY?—

"Kalian semua silakan masuk ke dalam mobil masing-masing. Karena mobilnya hanya ada 3 buat member Super Junior jadi kalian akan di bagi-bagi. Leeteuk, kau ikut dengan mobilku. Sementara sisanya akan di bagi tiga. Donghae, Siwon dan Eunhyuk di mobil pertama." Ucap sang manager mengaba-aba. Donghae yang mendengarnya pun mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbinar-binar dari kedua bola matanya. Akhirnya ada juga kesempatan untuknya bersama dengan Eunhyuk meskipun ia sekali lagi harus diganggu dengan keberadaan Siwon.

"Mobil kedua Shindong, Ryeowook, dan Heechul. Dan mobil ketiga Yesung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun." Sambung manager mereka.

"Anniya!" ucap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak kemudian kembali memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah yang berlawanan. Mereka kini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermusuhan.

"Huh.. aku tidak sudi semobil dengan evil." Oceh Sungmin menyinggung Kyuhyun.

"Ah aku juga tak sudi semobil dengan orang yang tak punya perasaan!" balas Kyuhyun menyinggung Sungmin membuat yang disinggung pun naik darah.

"Ya! Siapa yang tidak punya perasaan? Bukannya itu kamu, eoh?"

"Kamu tau, hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun nyolot.

"Kamu!"

"Sudah! Kalian jangan ada yang protes. Cepat naik ke mobil kalian masing-masing." Kali ini sang leader ikut turun tangan menghadapi kedua namja yang dilihatnya sangat kekanak-kanakan itu. Leeteuk pun menginstruksi para member untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju airport. Setelah yakin semua telah siap, Leeteuk pun masuk ke dalam mobil yang di dalamnya terdapat sang manager dan asisten yang telah menunggunya.

Sementara di mobil lain..

"Yesung hyung, hati-hati kau terkontaminasi virus kalau duduk disitu." ucap Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sungmin. Posisi duduk mereka saat ini Kyuhyun berada di depan bersampingan dengan pak supir sementara Yesung dan Sungmin duduk di belakang.

"Mwo? Yang ada pak supir itu kasihan duduk bersebelahan dengan setan sepertimu!" balas Sungmin yang merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau kenapa sih, hyung? Aku tak mencelamu kan? Sensitif banget sih? Lagi M ya? Hahahaha.."

"Sssssh! Pabo! Menjengkelkan! Huh.." oceh Sungmin yang benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Kesabarannya benar-benar habis hingga tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan ocehan itu hanya tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil membalas Sungmin. Sementara Yesung dan pak supir yang berada di dalam mobil itu hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka berdua pasrah hanya dijadikan 'kambing hitam' dalam pertengkaran Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tadi

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan semua gara-gara Cho Kyuhyun paboyya! Pertama, Kyuhyun susah dibangunin—aku kan khawatir kalau dia telat dan di marahin sama member lain—. Kedua, Kyuhyun mengabaikanku, yah dia mengabaikanku! Ketiga, dia menghinaku dan menyindirku habis-habisan padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu salahku apa! Aaaah nyebelin!

Saat ini kami semua—Boa, Kangta, TVXQ, SJ, SNSD, SHINee dan f(x)— sudah berada di airport. Kami menunggu pengecekan tiket kami yang cukup lama tak kunjung selesai. Sementara menunggu, aku kini duduk di dekat member SNSD. Tau kenapa? Soalnya aku malas deket-deket sama namja bernama Kyuhyun itu! Bisa-bisa nanti aku jadi bahan celaannya lagi. Aku males..

"Sungmin eonni.." panggil seseorang mengagetkanku. Eonni? Emangnya aku pantas di sebut eonni dengan penampilan seperti ini?

"Mwo? Eonni? Kau gila, Victoria..." sela Sunny yang mendengar panggilan yeoja yang ternyata adalah Victoria itu.

"Hahaha.. soalnya Sungmin 'oppa' lebih cocok dipanggil 'eonni' sih.." ucap Victoria menjelaskan dengan menekankan nada suaranya saat mengucapkan kata oppa dan eonni tadi.

"Oh mungkin juga sih hehe.." ujar member SNSD mengiyakan ucapan Victoria tadi. Apa aku benar terlihat seperti itu?

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" tanya yeoja itu. Ia ingin bicara denganku? Ada apa ya?

"Wae, Vic? Bicara saja."

"Hm.. aku hanya ingin bicara berdua denganmu." Akhirnya aku pun mengikuti langkahnya yang sedikit menjauh dari tempat berkumpulnya para member. Tapi rasanya aneh? Kenapa ia mengajakku berbicara berdua? Ada masalah apa? Kalau pun bicara mengenai hal penting, kenapa harus di tempat terbuka yang bisa dilihat para wartawan gini? Apa kata orang nanti..

"Josonghamnida, Sungmin eonni, aku mengajakmu berbicara begini." Ucapnya santai. Matanya tidak normal ya sampai tak bisa ngebedain penampilan yeoja dan namja?—padahal bener sih aku yeoja—

"Ah, Vic. Kau kenapa memanggilku eonni terus? Aku ini kan.."

"Yeoja." Ucapnya memotong pembicaraanku. Mwo? Tadi dia bilang yeoja?

"Yeoja? Ma.. maksudmu?"

"Tak usah berlagak pabo di hadapanku eonni. Aku tahu kok kalau kau ini YEOJA!" ucap Victoria dengan menekankan kata yeoja di ucapannya tadi.

'**Deg.**' Dia tahu? Dia tahu kalau aku ini...

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan itu. Hahhaa" ucapku mengelak dengan tawa yang sangat hambar karena tawa itu benar-benar di paksakan keluar.

"Tak usah banyak berbohong lagi eonni. Kau lihat itu." Victoria menunjuk ke arah fans yang senantiasa menunggu di luar dengan banner-banner di tangan mereka. "kau mau mereka kecewa?"

Spontan aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Jelas saja aku takut fansku merasa kecewa padaku. Aku sangat mencintai mereka.

"Kau tahu kan gimana jadinya karirmu kalau sampai identitasmu itu terbongkar, eonni? Cih.." Bicara apa sih dia? Tidak mungkin dia mengajakku membahas ini kalau tak ada maksud terselubung.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu mengajakku membicarakan ini, eoh?" ucapku kali ini sedikit dingin padanya.

"Kau mau rahasiamu aman? Kau harus mau mengikuti apa yang aku perintahkan. Gampang kan eonni?" ancamnya padaku. Emangnya dia siapa berani memperlakukanku tak sopan seperti itu?

"Kau ini siapa sih? Apa maksudmu mengancamku?"

"Yah.. aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun jadi milikku. Itu saja kok. Setelah eonni membantuku dengan cara melepas Kyuhyun, aku juga akan membantu eonni menyimpan rahasia. Gampang banget kan eonni?"

"Wae? Kalau aku tidak mau waeyo?"

"Aku akan memanggil wartawan-wartawan itu dan memperlihatkan bukti ini." Entah dari mana di tangan Victoria kini terdapat foto keluargaku beserta foto-foto lain yag aku tak ingat kapan di ambilnya. Ah, sepertinya salah satu dari foto itu adalah saat aku ganti baju kemarin! Jadi, dia menguntit ku?

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu, eoh? Lagian apa benar kau berani?" aku kembali nyolot menghadapi ancamannya. Aku tidak percaya ia akan berani senekat itu menghancurkan nama baikku dan nama baik managementnya sendiri hanya karena seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau tak percaya? Kau mau bukti aku berani mendatangkan wartawan ke tempat ini sekarang juga?"

'**bruaaak..**' Selang beberapa detik terdiam mendengar ucapannya, tangan Victoria tiba-tiba mendorong badanku hingga oleng dan jatuh tersungkur. Shit! Appo!

'**cklek..cklekk..**' tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi blitz kamera yang banyak di sekelilingku, saat aku mengangkat kepalaku ke atas ternyata aku dan Victoria kini tengah dikepung oleh wartawan-wartawan yang aku tak tahu dari mana datangnya. Kulihat yeoja pirang itu menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya saat melihat kearahku. Sepertinya ia sunggu tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia sinting!

"Sungmin-ssi? Kau tak apa? Katanya kau berusaha mendorong Victoria tapi kau sendiri yang terjatuh. Apa benar begitu?" begitulah ucapan-ucapan reporter padaku. Apa mereka sudah gila? Aku jatuh begini kenapa malah Victoria yang di bela? Bukannya seharusnya Victoria yang salah? Jelas-jelas ia yang mendorongku!

"Sungmin-ssi.. Sungmin-ssi.. Apakah Anda.." berbagai pertanyaan kini terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Cahaya blitz dari kamera-kamera yang mengelilingiku itu juga makin membuatku pusing. Omo.. omo.. aku tak bisa begini. Kepalaku.. Appo.. Siapapun, tolong aku!

Selang beberapa menit aku dikepung seperti ini, para wartawan tiba-tiba menjauh dariku dan mengepung tempat lain. Syukurlah.. meskipun aku tak tahu penyebabnya, yang penting sekarang aku bisa terselamatkan. Ah.. kepalaku masih terasa sangat sakit.

"Sungminnie, gwaenchanayo?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku. Aku tak bisa terlalu melihatnya jelas. Mataku menjadi sedikit kabur gara-gara kepungan cahaya blitz tadi.

"Yu.. Yunho? Ne, gwaenchana.. Gomawo" ucapku sembari masih memegangi kepalaku yang rasanya sakit sekali. Untunglah ada Yunho yang membantu memapah tubuhku.

"Min.. ramai sekali wartawan disitu. Benar-benar ya kalau soal skandal pasti wartawan cepet banget." Ucap Yunho menunjuk ke arah wartawan yang sepertinya sedang mengepung sepasang yeoja dan namja.

"Emang skandal apa, Yunho? Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Jelas saja. Artis yang berada di airport ini hanyalah kami para anak asuhan Soo Man sonsaengnim. Jadi yang di kepung itu pasti rekan kami kan? Perasaan sih akhir-akhir ini aku jarang mendengar skandal di antara kami. Apa ada yang terlewatkan olehku?

"Skandal percintaan. Tuh si Victoria dengan Kyuhyun. Kau tak tahu, Min? Tadi kan Kyuhyun menarik lengan Victoria menjauh dari kerumunan wartawan. Kyuhyun gentleman banget ya. Aku salut!"

"Mwo? Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun menarik Victoria menjauh dari kepungan wartawan?" ucapku memastikan.

"Ne, Minnie. Waeyo?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran. Aku harus cepat mengelak sebelum semuanya ketahuan. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku masih kepikiran juga. Kenapa Victoria? Kenapa harus dia yang Kyuhyun selamatkan dari kepungan wartawan? Kenapa bukan aku? Apa jangan-jangan benar mengenai skandal itu? Kyu..? Ah.. tidak mungkin! Yunho mungkin salah informasi.. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengkhianatiku lagi, dia sudah janji padaku kan?

Namun, tak lama kemudian kulihat namja yang sangat aku kenal keluar dari kepungan wartawan dengan wajah gelisah dan berdiri mematung memandang ke arahku yang saat ini sedang dipapah oleh Yunho. Kyu? Jadi... semua benar? Dia dengan Victoria? Kyuhyun mengkhianatiku lagi?

Otakku rasanya seperti lepaskan diri dari kepalaku. Tatapanku pun ikut-ikutan kosong. Semuanya sangat tak terduga.

Aku tak mau melihatnya lagi. Aku tak mau melihat namja itu. Aku tak mau lagi melihat Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tak mau..

Aku pun memalingkan wajahku berusaha menahan air mata yang sepertinya hendak mengalir keluar saat itu juga. Tangan Yunho pun tak luput dari sasaranku, ku genggam erat tangannya berusaha menguatkan perasaanku. Aku tak sanggup. Sungguh tak sanggup.

"Kajja kita pergi dari sini, Yunho.." Yunho pun menuruti perintahku dan langsung memapahku menjauh dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Victoria, dan kerumunan wartawan.

Hatiku terlalu sakit saat ini. Terlampau sakit hingga aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Semuanya sudah cukup..

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Kemana Sungmin? Kenapa ia tak ada di dekat sini? Bukannya tadi ia berada di rombongan member SNSD?

"Sunny, kau lihat Sungmin hyung tidak?" tanyaku pada Sunny yang mungkin saja tahu keberadaan Sungmin saat ini.

"Ah... tadi dia pergi dengan Victoria ke arah situ." Jawab Sunny sembari menunjuk ke salah satu arah koridor. Victoria? Kenapa Sungmin pergi dengan Victoria? Ah.. sepertinya ada yang tidak beres!

Dengan setengah berlari aku pun pergi mengikuti arah yang di beritahu oleh Sunny tadi. Tiba-tiba mataku mendapati hal yang ganjil. Eh? Kerumunan apa itu? Kenapa banyak sekali wartawan? Jangan-jangan.. Sungmin!

"Permisi.." aku pun berusaha menerobos kerumunan yang sangat amat padat itu. Dari celah-celah aku bisa melihat Sungmin yang kini jatuh di dalam kerumunan itu. Omo.. yeojachinguku! Ya tuhan kenapa kerumunan ini padat sekali sih? Aku jadi susah gini narik Sungmin keluar!

Setelah sedikit bersusah payah mencari-cari, akhirnya tanganku mendapati lengan seorang yeoja yang kuyakini itu adalah Sungmin. Dengan cepat kilat aku menarik lengan itu keluar dari kerumunan. Aku benar-benar ingin menyelamatkannya dari serbuan wartawan.

'**Clek..clekk..**' Apa ini? Kenapa jadi aku yang di buru-buru kerumunan wartawan tadi. Apa tingkahku terlihat mencurigakan menarik Sungmin begini? Apa nanti bakal muncul skandalku dengan Sungmin?

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah Anda sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Victoria?" Ah.. ternyata pertanyaan itu lagi. Benar-benar membuatku jenuh!

"Anniyo aku sama sekali tak dekat dengannya?" jawabku cepat sambil terus menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Tapi kau berdekatan begini apa yang menjadi pembelaanmu lagi, Kyuhyun-ssi?" ucap wartawan yang lain dengan pertanyaan yang hampir sama. Apanya aku berdekatan dengan Victoria? Pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku dekat dengannya hanya pas konser itu kan?

"Victoria-ssi, bagaimana komentar Anda? Apa Anda sedang dekat dengan Kyuhyun? Dan bagaimana tanggapan Anda saat Kyuhyun mengelak memiliki hubungan special dengan Anda?" Wartawan itu bertanya pada siapa sih?

"Ah.. no comment deh hehehhe.." eh? Suara siapa itu? Itu bukan suara Sungmin. Itu suara...

Aku pun menghentikan langkahku, menyikronkan sistem saraf dalam otakku yang sedikit kusut dan langsung mencerna keadaan. Aku menolehkan wajahku perlahan ke belakang. Dan itu Vic.. Victoria? Mataku langsung beralih ke arah tanganku. Mwo? Kenapa lengan Victoria? Aku pun memastikan kembali dengan melihat ke arah wajah yeoja di hadapanku kemudian beralih kembali ke lengan yang aku tarik tadi. Jadi yang aku tarik itu Victoria? Omo... aku benar-benar pabo!

Eh iya... aku jadi teringat kembali. Sungmin!

Segera ku hempaskan genggamanku tadi dari lengan yeoja bernama Victoria itu dan berusaha menerobos kepungan wartawan yang makin padat ini. Aku harus bertemu Sungmin, jangan sampai ia salah paham lagi.

Setelah berusaha keras keluar dari kerumunan itu aku langsung menangkap sosok yeoja yang ingin ku temui. Tapi.. kali ini ia tak sendiri, di sebelahnya ada namja yang selalu menghantui kehidupannya. Jung Yunho.

Tapi.. bukan itu lah pokok utama yang sangat menyakiti hatiku, melainkan Sungmin yang kini memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan berusaha tak melihatku. Ia menarik Yunho pergi. Sementara namja bernama Yunho itu hanya menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya—sedikit meremehkan—ke arahku. Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat.. Sungmin sudah telanjur salah paham. Ottohke..

.

.

**To be continue**

**-0000000-  
**

**Kamsahamnida udah nunggu lanjutan ff ini. Mianhe kalau author sempat ngilang 2mingguan lebih hehe  
**

***bow*  
**

**sha : waduh bintitan? kasian dong vicnya ,**

**Leu : doain ming yaa biar ga diapa-apain vic, chingu^^  
**

**cherrizka980826 : lanjutinnya lama ya chingu? maafin author yaa ;(**

**Just Call Me Guest : iya kan readers2 pada baik hati^^ kyaa gomawoo udh bersedia nunggu lamaaaaa *bagibagibunnyming***

**kyumin shipper : iya author baru kuliah hihihi berasa tua banget yaa , doain yaaa biar vic ga apa-apain suami author si ming ;)**

**cloud77 : insyaAllah ga akan sad ending kok, author juga ga mau pisahin kyumiiiin o  
**

**RithaGaemGyu : iya pencemburu tp ga mau dicemburuin , kkk~ sabar chinguuuu**

**Chikyumin : kalo ngintip author nc-an sm ming gimana? kkk~ #plak**

**Akhir kata... review pleaseeeeee *bow***


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : When I Can't Sing Anymore**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Jung Yunho**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Angst / Romance**

**Annyeong! Author balik dengan chap 10 kali ini. Hm.. bagi yang udah membacanya di blog pribadi author kamsahamnida, tapi buat yang baru baca di sini yuuuk silakan di baca^^  
**

-0000-

Chapter 10

-0000-

"Ini apa, eoh!" teriak seorang ahjussi yang kini sangat meluap-luap emosinya. Ia membanting berbagai macam majalah, koran dan tabloid yang sama-sama memuat berita mengenai skandal salah satu idol.

Header-header dalam berita itu bermacam-macam namun hampir sama saja inti permasalahannya.

"MENUTUPI KISAH ASMARA, KYUHYUN SUPER JUNIOR BUNGKAM"

"VICTORIA F(X) MENUNJUKKAN SINYAL HUBUNGAN DENGAN KYUHYUN"

"KYUHYUN MENARIK LENGAN VICTORIA DARI KERUMUNAN WARTAWAN. APA LAGI ALASAN MEREKA?"

Seperti itulah berbagai macam header topik berita yang berhasil membuat CEO salah satu TOP 3 Management di Korea itu murka.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau kau ingin melanjutkan hubungan, aku persilakan! Malahan akan ku adakan konferensi pers untuk mengemukakan hal itu!" sambung ahjussi bernama Lee Soo Man itu melanjutkan bentakannya.

"A.. ak.. aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, sonsaengnim. Sungguh.." Elak Kyuhyun yang sejak sejam tadi berdiri di ruangan milik bosnya itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Itu semua benarlah konsekuensi atas kecerobohan yang ia lakukan.

"Alah.. kau tahu telepon itu sejak kemarin tak berhenti berdering karena ulahmu! Entah alasan apa lagi yang harus saya buat supaya mereka berhenti menanyakan hubunganmu dengan Victoria!" ucap Lee Soo Man sambil menunjuk ke arah telepon yang berdering di ruangan itu.

"Josonghamnida, sonsaengnim. Aku tak bermaksud melakukan semua ini. Ini semua salah paham. Aku sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan Victoria. Ku mohon.. soal konferensi pers itu sebaiknya tidak perlu di lakukan.." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit memohon pada Lee Soo Man. Ia merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat onar seperti itu.

"Permisi.. sonsaengnim memanggilku?" ucap salah seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu mengagetkan kedua namja yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Ne, Victoria-ssi. Kemarilah, aku akan memberitahumu mengenai konferensi pers yang akan kita adakan." Ucap Lee Soo Man pada yeoja yang ternyata adalah Victoria itu.

"Konferensi pers? Konferensi pers apa?" tanya Victoria yang masih bingung. Tentu saja, ia baru masuk keruangan itu tapi langsung di berikan informasi yang sama sekali ia tak tahu asal-muasalnya.

"Konferensi pers mengenai hubungan kalian berdua. Aku akan mengumumkan bahwa kalian itu sepasang kekasih agar tak ada lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggangguku dan kelangsungan grup kalian."

"Jeongmal?" ucap Victoria dengan mimik wajah yang sangat berbinar-binar. Konferensi pers yang Lee Soo Man putuskan benar-benar sepihak, tapi Victoria sangat amat senang mendengarnya. Jelas saja, sebentar lagi impiannya diakui sebagai pasangan Kyuhyun akan segera terwujud. Lain hal dengan Kyuhyun yang kini melototkan matanya tak percaya dengan keputusan sepihak atasannya itu. Dia tentu saja keberatan. Kemarin saja gara-gara salah paham, Sungmin sudah benci kepadanya, gimana kalau konferensi pers itu benar-benar terjadi? Hubungannya dengan Sungmin akan benar-benar hancur tak bersisa. Ia tak habis pikir apalagi yang akan ia hadapi kemudian.

"Ne, minggu ini di Hotel Imperial Palace rencananya konferensi pers kalian akan diadakan. Kalian berdua pikirkanlah dulu matang-matang dan segera putuskan. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi dari sini." Ucap Lee Soo Man pada kedua anak asuhannya itu. Mereka berdua pun beranjak dari tempat mereka dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Tunggu!" panggil Victoria saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun mendahuluinya pergi.

"Ada apa lagi, noona?" respon Kyuhyun malas saat menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu. Penting. Demi kebaikan kita berdua."

"Ah.. tak ada lagi yang perlu di bicarakan!" ucap Kyuhyun menyudahi percakapannya dan memutar balik badannya meninggalkankan Victoria.

"Biar itu mengenai kekasihmu Lee Sungmin?" ujar Victoria berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mematung mendengar penuturan Victoria.

'_Sungmin? Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Kenapa dia tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengannya?' _batin Kyuhyun yang masih diam mematung. Ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang ingin Victoria bicarakan mengenai Sungmin. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Victoria.

"A.. a.. apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yunho.." suara sesegukan seorang namja cantik tepatnya yeoja cantik bernama Sungmin dari telepon terdengar miris di hati Yunho. Ia tahu keadaan yeoja itu sedang tak baik-baik saja, tapi ia mau apa lagi? Itulah satu-satunya jalan mendapatkan Sungmin yeoja yang sedang ia telepon itu.

"Hm.. istirahatlah, Minnie.. Kau ingat kan apa kata dokter tadi?"

"Ne.. arraseo. Kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu." Telepon pun di matikan sepihak oleh Sungmin. Keinginannya untuk melanjutkan tangisannya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia sedih, kecewa, dan juga bingung. Ia kecewa dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, ia tak pernah berfikir akan dikhianati seperti ini oleh kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ia juga sangat sedih harus melepaskan Kyuhyun dan segala memori indah yang pernah ia alami bersama Kyuhyun dan mungkin juga... Super Junior. Ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang benar-benar sulit. Sampai saat ini yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah menangis, menangis dan menangis sepuas-puasnya. Untung saja kini Sungmin berada di rumah orangtuanya. Mungkin jikalau ia kini berada di dorm mungkin perasaannya akan lebih sakit daripada yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia tak mampu menatap Kyuhyun yang telah menghancurkan hatinya..

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Permisi.. permisi.." ucap salah seorang namja yang setengah berlari di koridor rumah sakit gelisah, ia memapah tubuh seorang yeoja bernama Sungmin yang kini sedang dalam kondisi cukup memprihatinkan.

"Yu... nho.. gwaenchana.." ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Seakan tak menghiraukan hal itu, Yunho terus berjalan memapah Sungmin menuju ruangan dokter yang menangani Sungmin selama ini.

"Dok.." panggil Yunho pada dokter Jung Jae Jin yang terlihat duduk mengamati kertas yang di genggamnya sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter itu.

"Ah.. Sungmin-ssi. Ada apa dengannya? Berbaringlah kemari, biar ku periksa." tanya dokter itu mulai khawatir saat mendapati tubuh lemah Sungmin di papah oleh Yunho. Dokter Jae menuntun Sungmin berbaring di kasur pasien di dalam ruangannya dan segera mempersiapkan alat-alat yang di butuhkannya untuk memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

"Yunho-ssi, silakan tunggu dulu di sana." Ucap dokter Jae saat dilihatnya Yunho masih berada di samping kasur pasien memegang erat tangan Sungmin.

"Baiklah." Dengan sedikit terpaksa dan rasa khawatir yang sangat besar, Yunho mengikuti perintah dokter Jae dan duduk di sofa yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan itu menunggu dokter Jae selesai memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Dokter Jae menutup tempat memeriksanya dengan gorden.

Lima belas menit menunggu rasanya seperti seharian bagi Yunho. Perasaan khawatir yang ia rasakan telah menguasai dirinya. Saat dilihatnya dokter Jae keluar dari balik gorden, Yunho segera mendekati Sungmin yang terduduk di kasur pasien dan menuntun Sungmin menuju kursi yang berada di hadapan meja dokter Jae.

"Sungmin-ssi, aku harap kau mendengarkan saya kali ini." Ucap dokter Jae dengan nada suara yang sangat serius pada Sungmin yang masih dalam kondisi yang cukup lemah.

"Waeyo, dok? Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" tanya Yunho dengan menggebu-gebu pada _Euisa_ yang berada di hadapannya. Ia sangat penasaran sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin.

"A.. ada.. apa, dok? Apa ada yang salah dengan kesehatanku?" ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang ia paksakan keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Penyakitmu sudah menjalar, Sungmin-ssi. Apabila tidak mendapatkan penanganan yang tepat, kanker bisa merenggut nyawa Anda." Ujar dokter Jae mengagetkan Sungmin dan Yunho.

"Ka.. ka.. kanker?" ucap Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ne.. penyakit Anda sudah menjalar, kemungkinan kanker masih belum bisa di pastikan. Penyakit ini perlu penanganan khusus, saya menyarankan Anda mau berobat pada dokter yang lebih ahli dalam masalah ini. Saya sudah merujuk Anda ke dokter Choi yang sangat ahli dalam masalah penyakit ini. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa, dok?" tanya Yunho makin penasaran.

"Tapi kemungkinan besar, Anda harus meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sedang Anda geluti saat ini. Anda akan di bawa ke U.S.A. untuk melakukan pengobatan intensif disana, Sungmin-ssi. Ini satu-satunya jalan agar penyakit di dalam tubuh Anda secepatnya bisa di tangani, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan makin membahayakan keselamatan Anda, Sungmin-ssi."

"Ma.. maksudnya.. ak.. aku harus berhenti dari dunia entertainment yang sudah menjadi impianku selama ini?" respon Sungmin yang masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Dunianya seakan runtuh saat itu juga. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, matanya kosong menatap ke arah dokter Jae.

"Ne, Sungmin-ssi. Aku harap kau bisa cepat memutuskannya."

"Ba.. baiklah.. akan saya pikirkan, dok."

"Kalau begitu sekarang Anda bisa pulang, Sungmin-ssi. Anda sebaiknya beristirahat saja di rumah. Jangan membebani pikiran Anda dulu dengan berbagai macam masalah yang mungkin Anda sedang hadapi. Saya harap Anda benar-benar mendengarkanku kali ini. Ingatlah kesehatanmu itu jauh lebih penting dari segala macam masalah yang kau pikirkan."

"Ne.." dengan sedikit tertatih Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan dokter Jae diikuti oleh Yunho yang masih terdiam sedari mendengar penuturan dokter Jae tadi. Ia merasa iba sekaligus perihatin pada yeoja yang berada di hadapannya kini. Di tariknya tubuh yeoja yang sedang lemah itu dan ia tenggelamkan di dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah kalau itu membuatmu tenang, Minnie.." ucap Yunho sembari mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin yang ia cintai. Sungmin pun tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya yang seakan tumpah ruah di dalam pelukan namja tinggi bernama Jung Yunho.

"Saranghaeyo, Minnie.. Aku tak akan membuatmu terluka. Aku akan terus berada di sisimu sampai kau merasa lebih baik.."

_FLASHBACK END_

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Sungmin hyuuuuuuuuuung!" teriak dua orang namja saat dilihatnya namja yang mereka cari membuka pintu.

"Wookie, Hyukkie.." namja cantik atau tepatnya yeoja cantik bernama Sungmin langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. "kalian ngapain kesini?" sambung Sungmin saat melepas pelukannya pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kami khawatir padamu, hyung. Kata Yunho kau sakit makanya kami datang kesini." Ucap Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tapi kalian kesini sama siapa?"

"Sama Yesungie kok, hyung. Tuh dia ada di situ." Jawab Ryeowook sembari menunjuk kearah namja kurus yang sedang jongkok di luar bermain dengan Ari anjing milik Sungmin.

"Ah.. Yesung hyuuung! Yuk masuk! Di luar dingin." Panggil Sungmin pada Yesung. Yesung pun berdiri sambil menggendong Ari.

"Sungmin hyuung, ini siapa? Yeppeuda!" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menunjuk ke arah salah satu foto yang berada di dalam rumah Sungmin. Di dalam foto itu terdapat potret seorang ahjumma dan ahjussi yang notabene adalah orangtua Sungmin dengan seorang yeoja yang kira-kira berusia 12 tahun dan namja berusia 9 tahun.

"Ah.. i.. itu.. saudara." Jawab Sungmin dengan gugup. Yah, potret yeoja yang berada dalam foto itu adalah potret dirinya yang diambil sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu sebelum penyamaran itu dilakukan. Sungmin benar-benar kecolongan. Kalau ia tahu teman-temannya akan datang, ia pasti akan menyembunyikan segala macam barang yang kemungkinan bisa memunculkan kecurigaan itu sebelumnya.

"Bukannya kau hanya 2 bersaudara hyung? Dan ini Sungjin kan?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi pada Sungmin yang sudah gelagapan akan menjawab apa sembari menunjuk ke arah potret namja yang berada di dalam foto itu.

"Em.. ne." Akhirnya hanya potongan kata itu saja yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Iya juga ya, ini kan foto yeoja yang aku lihat di kamarmu hyung. Kau tak pernah menceritakannya pada kami." Tambah Ryeowook yang tak tahu kapan sudah muncul di percakapan kedua orang tadi.

"Ah.. tak terlalu penting soalnya.." jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong fotomu mana hyung? Kok aku tak lihat?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi sambil celingak-celinguk mencari-cari foto Sungmin yang nihil di ruangan itu.

"Iya, ya. Mana hyung? Aku mau lihat foto masa kecilmu, hyung!" ucap Ryeowook bersemangat sementara orang yang mereka tanyai itu hanya bungkam memikirkan apa lagi yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya.

"I.. itu... anu.. ehm.."

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Anniyo.. Kajja makan dulu yuk baru kita ngobrol lagi." ucap Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Minnie.." suara berat terdengar memanggilnya. Suara khas milik Yesung.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin pada Yesung yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya tadi.

"Itu.. celanamu."

"Eh? Waeyo?"

"Ada no.. noda merah di ce.. ce.. la..namu." ucap Yesung lagi sembari menunjuk ke arah belakang Sungmin. Spontan mata Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengarah ke satu titik di mana Yesung mengarahkan telunjuknya.

"HYUNG?" ucap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan saat mendapati bercak yang nempel di celana Sungmin.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Apa maumu, eoh? Aku tak punya banyak waktu, noona." Ucap seorang namja dingin pada seorang yeoja yang kini tengah berusaha menyuapinya sesendok makanan.

"Ayo buka dulu mulutnya. Aaaaa" ucap yeoja tadi menginstruksikan namja yang kini berada di sampingnya. Tak mau ribut, namja bernama Kyuhyun itu pun mengikuti perintah yeoja tadi agar urusannya di tempat itu cepat selesai. Kelamaan bersama yeoja gila itu juga bisa membuatnya ikut-ikutan gila. Kalau bukan karena yeoja tadi membawa-bawa nama Sungmin, ia pasti tidak akan sudi ikut dengannya.

"Apa sih yang ingin kau bicarakan, noona? Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Sungmin, eoh? Ayo cepat katakan!" bentak Kyuhyun tak tahan juga dengan perlakuan yeoja bernama Victoria itu padanya.

"Sabar.. kenapa sih kau terlalu terburu-buru? Nikmati dulu saat ini berduaan bersamaku.."

"Apakah Anda sudah gila?"

"Ne, aku gila karena kamu dan kekasihmu yang bernama Sungmin itu."

"Kekasih? Apa Anda sudah gila, noona? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang sih Su.. Sungmin hyung itu kan namja.. Nda mungkin juga aku berpacaran dengannya." ucap Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah gugup mendengar penjelasan Victoria.

"Alah tidak usah bohong lagi. Aku tahu semua kok. Kau ini berpacaran dengannya kan? Mengakulah.. Aku juga tahu kok soal Sungmin yang menyamar itu."

"Mwo? Ka.. kau sudah gila, noona? Khayalanmu sudah terlalu tinggi." Ucap Kyuhyun yang saat ini hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Victoria. Namun dengan gesit Victoria mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto yang ia sudah sediakan dari dalam tasnya untuk menjadi senjata penting baginya. Melihat hal itu Kyuhyun berhenti dan kembali tersita perhatiannya pada beberapa lembar foto yang Victoria tunjukkan itu.

"Hm.. bagaimana yaaa kalau media tau tentang semua ini?" ucap Victoria dengan nada yang sedikit puas akan hasil yang ia lakukan sementara Kyuhyun dengan nanar menatap lembar demi lembar foto yang menampakkan potret seorang yeoja berambut sangat pendek—terlihat seperti namja—tengah mengganti pakaian. Sangat jelas terlihat wajah yeoja dalam foto itu. Yeoja itu adalah Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, eoh?" bentak Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat pasrah secara tidak langsung mengakui kebenarannya pada Victoria.

"Kalau kau ingin rahasia ini aman, kau hanya perlu menyetujui konferensi pers itu dan kita akan menjalani hubungan terbuka di depan media. Gampang kan?"

"Mwo? Aku tidak sudi melakukannya. Aku mencintai Sungmin dan dia juga mencintaiku, apapun yang kau ingin lalukan terserah padamu yang jelas kami tak akan pernah terpisahkan dan tentu saja aku tak mau mengikuti konferensi pers itu."

"Meskipun itu menghancurkan karir kalian?" tanya Victoria yang kini terlihat gelisah karena Kyuhyun tak terlalu menganggap penting ancamannya.

"Ne.." ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"Cih.. Kenapa kau begitu yakin Sungmin mencintaimu, eoh? Kau akan menyesal!" bentak Victoria seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan kesal di hatinya.

"Michin yeoja.." gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat yeoja bernama Victoria itu telah menghilang dari penglihatannya. Ia pun meneguk Americanonya dengan santai sembari memandangi foto yang masih tertinggal di meja tempatnya bersama Victoria tadi makan siang.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Hyung.. eh.. eon.. eh noona, hm.. aduh aku bingung." Ucap lemah seorang namja yang tengah terduduk lemas sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit secara tiba-tiba.

"Duh.. aku rasanya mau pingsan, Yesungie.." ucap namja lainnya yang berespon hampir sama dengan namja yang sebelumnya.

"Ini minum dulu, Wookie-aah.." namja bernama Yesung yang dipanggil pun dengan sigap menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada namja bernama Ryeowook yang saat ini terlihat benar-benar sangat kacau.

"Mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe, Wookieaah, Hyukkieaah, Yesung oppa." Ucap orang yang lainnya di dalam ruangan itu.

"Jadi.. selama ini yang biasanya tidur di kamarku itu.. yeoja? Omo.. omo.. omo.." racau namja bernama Eunhyuk kali ini dengan masih memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing memikirkan semuanya yang ia ketahui saat ini.

"Mianhe aku tak jujur pada kalian.. Mianhee.." ucap salah seorang bernama Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus menerus mengucapkan permohonan maafnya pada ketiga namja di hadapannya.

"Jadi Minnie, Kyuhyun dari awal sudah tau mengenai semuanya?" Yesung kini terlihat menginterogasi yeoja yang masih tertegun di hadapannya.

"Ne, Yesung oppa.." jawab Sungmin sembari terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalian sekamar kalau begitu? Kalian ini melanggar peraturan tau!" kata Ryeowook kali ini mengikuti jejak kekasihnya menginterogasi Sungmin.

"Itu.. hm.. SM lah yang menyuruhku sekamar dengan Kyuhyun agar identitasku tidak terlihat mencurigakan, seharusnya Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu tentang hal ini, tapi.."

"Jadi siapa lagi yang tahu mengenai hal ini selain keluargamu, SM, dan Kyuhyun?"

"Hm.. Yunho.." jawab Sungmin takut-takut dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mwo? Jadi Yunho sudah tau? Terus kenapa kau merahasiakan dari kami hyu..eh, noona? Apa kau tak percaya pada kami?" tanya Eunhyuk ikut serta menyudutkan posisi Sungmin.

"Mianheee..." Sungmin dengan meremas-remas kuat ujung bajunya akhirnya tak kuasa untuk tak mengeluarkan air matanya sesaat itu juga. Dia juga sebenarnya tak ingin merahasiakan hal ini pada sahabatnya itu, tapi... keadaanlah yang memaksanya untuk berbohong sejauh ini.

"Noona, uneungeoya?" Ryeowook yang melihatnya pun merasa iba dan beranjak dari posisinya mendekati Sungmin. Ia kini berada di samping Sungmin yang masih tertunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya sembari mengelus lembut punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Hm.. Sungmin noona.. maafkan kami.. jangan menangis.. kami menyayangimu, noona." Eunhyuk pun mengikuti jejak Ryeowook dan kini terlihat memeluk tubuh Sungmin untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Wookieaah.. hiks.. Hyukkieahh.. mianheyooo.." Sungmin pun memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Perasaannya yang berkecamuk seakan lenyap seketika saat memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

Mereka bertiga telah hanyut dalam pelukan hangat itu, sementara namja lainnya yang bernama Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul melihat ketiga orang di hadapannya sembari terus menyeruput teh yang disajikan oleh sang empu rumah.

"Hm.. oh iya, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian.." ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba pada ketiga namja yang tengah bersamanya itu.

"Ada apa, noona?"

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Victoria POV*

Sial! Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun tak menggubris ancamanku! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Stir mobil pun tak luput dari pelampiasan kemarahanku saat ini.

Ah iya! Yunho! Aku harus menghubunginya. Siapa tahu saja ia sudah selangkah lebih maju daripada aku. Aku wajib menanyakan sarannya..

Kuraih ponsel yang berada di kursi sebelahku dan segera menghubungi Jung Yunho, rekanku saat ini.

"Yeobseo.." terdengar suara seorang namja dari seberang sana mengangkat telepon dari ku.

"Yunho, ada kabar apa lagi? Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?" tanyaku tergesa-gesa. Jujur saja aku benar-benar tak sabar saat ini.

"Hm.. tenang saja, Sungmin bisa ku ambil alih. Urus saja Kyuhyunmu itu."

"Jinjjayo? Arraseo.. kau harus pastikan benar rencana kita semua berhasil. Aku tidak mau gagal!"

"Ne.. sudah ya aku mau ke rumah Sungmin dulu." Ucap Yunho sembari mengakhiri sepihak telepon dariku barusan. Tidak sopan! Cih.. yasudah lah, yang penting aku sudah cukup tenang Yunho masih berada di pihakku.

Kyuhyun.. bersiaplah.. Kau akan menjadi milikku! Hanya milikku!

.

.

**To be continue**

**-~~~~000~~~~-  
**

**Kamsahamnidaa yang udah mereview ff ini. Author langsung balas saja yaaa^^  
**

**hyuknie : hm... hayooo apa yaaa? makanya pantengin terus, ne?  
**

**kyumin shipper : insyaAllah endingnya tetep KyuMin, jadi yang sabar yaa mendoakan hubungan mereka berdua hehe ;;) pasti happy ending kok~~!  
**

**kimjulia220799 : annyeong kimjuliaa ;) maaf author ngilang lagi *bow*. Coba deh kamu liat video-video di youtube mengenai Yesung dalam hubungan KyuMin, dia pasti selalu ada deh di setiap 'moment' KyuMin biasanya terjadi hehe^^  
**

**iinx . artie1 : kyaaaa~ jangaaaan! ming itu punya authorrrr! X0  
**

**mayacassielf : waah bisa bonyok tuh di gampar mulu hihihiii dari pada bingung mending ming sama author ajaaa terus kyunya di taruh aja di kulkas *eh?  
**

**HANA : annyeong HANA! kamu baca kilat ya? jeongmal gomawoooo^^ tetep tinggalin jejak yaaa ;)  
**

**cherrizka980826 : aduh emosi bener chingu hehe^^  
**

**Guest : Jeongmal gomawoo~~^^ tinggalin jejak terus yaaaa. namanya juga kalo bisa hihi ;p  
**

**rositakyuhyun : ah nda chinguuu tiba-tiba aja author menghayal Sungmin itu cewe soalnya manis pake bangeeet xp  
**

**desi2121 : doain mereka teruss chingu^^  
**

**choi ritsu : ne, chinguuu sabar yaaa ;) rencana mau bikin nyesek dulu nihh sampe menuju akhir hehe  
**

**Shofiy Nurlatief : Hm maksudnya apa ya chingu? Apa ada yang salah dengan tulisan author?._.  
**

**-00000-  
**

**Miaaaaan updatenya kelaman di ffnet :( Hm rencananya sih masalah KyuMin akan agak berat di beberapa chap kedepan. Harap maklum ya chingu biar feelnya dapeet^^**

**Kamsahamnida udah bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan jejaknya di ff abal author ini.  
**

**Akhir kata... review please *bow*  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : When I Can't Sing Anymore**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Jung Yunho**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Angst / Romance**

Annyeong chingu^^ Yuk langsung saja silakan di baca~

~~~0000~~~

CHAP 11

~~~0000~~~

'**ting..toong..**' bel rumah terdengar dari pintu utama kediaman Lee Sungmin.

"Hyu.. eh noona, itu ada tamu!" ucap Ryeowook yang saat itu masih berada di rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Ah... ne, itu pasti Yunho." Jawab Sungmin yang kini setengah berlari membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang di klaimnya adalah Yunho.

"Annyeong, Minnie.." benar dugaan Sungmin, orang yang menekan bel tadi adalah Yunho yang sudah dengan manisnya berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sungmin sambil membawa beberapa kantung plastik.

"Mari masuk.. di dalam ada Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Yesung oppa." Ucap Sungmin mempersilakan dengan ramah.

"Jinjja? Ah.. apakah mereka sudah..."

"Ne, mereka bertiga sudah tau." Respon Sungmin seakan tau maksud dari jalan pembicaran Yunho tadi.

"Ah.. Yunho!" jawab Eunhyuk santai saat dilihatnya Yunho berjalan di belakang Sungmin.

"Apa itu, hyung?" jawab Ryeowook yang lebih fokus dengan barang yang di bawa Yunho.

"Ini, coklat. Kalian mau?"

"MAUUUU!" jawab Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan yang langsung saja mencomot kantung yang di bawa Yunho dan membawanya ke dapur meninggalkan Yunho, Sungmin, dan Yesung di ruang tengah.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yesung hyung." Sapa Yunho ramah pada Yesung yang kini tengah asik menonton televisi.

"Hm.. annyeonghaseyo." Jawab Yesung singkat. Entah kenapa sikap namja itu terkesan sangat dingin pada Yunho. Padahal biasanya ia terkenal dengan kegilaannya serta keramahannya pada orang lain.

"Ehm.. ada apa kau kemari, Yunho?" Sungmin mengawali pembicaraan dengan Yunho saat dilihatnya Yunho mulai 'canggung' dengan situasi saat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu dan memantapkan hatimu untuk mendengarku." Jawab Yunho yang kini mengambil posisi duduk di antara Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Soal... kepergianku?"

"Ne.. ini demi kamu, Minnie-aah. Ka.. kalau kau tidak pergi, kau tidak akan sembuh!" ucap Yunho yang kini terlihat sangat meyakinkan Sungmin sementara Sungmin hanya menatap kosong ke arah lain dengan wajah yang sangat muram.

"Anni, Yunho. Tapi... mungkin saja diagnosa dokter itu salah. Kau tahu kan kalau aku rutin meminum obatnya, Yunho? Aku juga merasa tidak sakit. Kenapa aku harus pergi? Ak.. aku.." Sungmin mengoceh tak karuan. Spontan Yunho langsung memegang tangan Sungmin lembut dan menenangkannya.

"Ne, aku tahu. Kau mungkin hanya tak ingin meninggalkan impian dan sahabat-sahabatmu disini, Minnie."

"Ta.. tapi.." tak terasa beberapa tetesan air mata mengalir mulus di pipi Sungmin.

"Kau itu sedang sakit makanya sensitif seperti ini. Tenanglah, Minnie.. Kalau kau sudah sembuh kau bisa kembali lagi.." Kini Yunho memeluk Sungmin berusaha menenangkannya. Sementara orang lain di tempat yang sama hanya menyimak dan memasang tampang aneh di wajahnya.

Yah.. itu Yesung. Ia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya terdengar sedikit janggal.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Noona.. ap.. apakah benar kau harus pergi?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang kini duduk sambil terisak di dalam mobil yang Yesung kemudikan. Sungmin ikut balik ke dorm bersama Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Yesung untuk membereskan urusannya di sana.

"Kami ak.. akan kehilanganmu.. hiks.." Eunhyuk yang terkenal melankolis itu pun tak luput sedih saat mengetahui perihal niat kepergian sahabatnya itu. Air mata pun menghiasi pipi tirus namja itu.

"Mianheyo.. Aku.. aku harus pergi. Aku juga pasti merasa kehilangan.. hiks.." mobil itu pun berubah menjadi ajang tangis yang kini dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin. Sementara Yesung yang mengemudi hanya menyimak saja.

"gajima, noonaa.. hiks.. hiks.." masih dengan tangisannya, Eunhyuk terus menghasut Sungmin agar membatalkan niatnya. Meskipun sepertinya tak akan berhasil, tapi apa salahnya mencoba kan?

"Minnie-aah, bukannya dokter di Korea juga banyak yang bagus? Kenapa harus ke USA segala?" kali ini Yesung mulai angkat bicara tanpa lupa berkonsentrasi dengan stir mobilnya.

"Tapi dokternya yang suruh aku pergi, oppa.."

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Yesung lagi memastikan.

"Ne, oppa. Waeyo?"

"Ah.. anniyo. Aku rasa aneh saja sih." Yesung pun kembali konsen mengemudi sementara ketiga bocah cengeng di belakang jok mobilnya kembali melanjutkan tangisan mereka yang sempat terhenti sebentar.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Sebuah mobil Audi hitam dengan laju kencang menembus kesunyian jalan. Seorang namja yang mengemudikan mobil itu nampak gelisah dan bingung. Sesekali ia melirik ke layar ponselnya entah dengan maksud apa. Pikiran namja itu melayang-layang dengan segala kegelisahan yang mendekam di benaknya.

Rasa bersalah dan panik mengguncang jiwanya. Namun, keinginannya untuk memiliki sesuatu yang ia inginkan jauh lebih besar dari semua itu. Sesuatu hal yang seharusnya bukan menjad miliknya.

_FLASHBACK_

'**tok.. tok..**' sebuah pintu rumah di salah satu perumahan real estate di ketuk oleh salah seorang namja berpostur tubuh tinggi dan berisi. Tak selang beberapa lama, seorang maid terlihat dari balik pintu membukakan pintu untuk namja yang ia tahu adalah saudara dari pemilik rumah itu dan mempersilakannya masuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jae jin noona ada?" tanya namja itu ramah pada sang maid tadi.

"Ah, ne, Tuan. Nyonya Jae Jin sedang berada di ruang kerjanya."

"Ah arraseo. Kalau begitu saya langsung ke sana saja. Kamsahamnida." Tutur namja tadi sopan pada maid tadi dan melenggang pergi menuju ruang kerja sepupunya yang sudah ia hafal letaknya itu.

Saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung membukanya. Di dapatnya seorang yeoja tengah duduk manis di meja kerjanya sembari membaca beberapa buku yang terlihat sangat tidak menggoda karena ketebalan bukunya yang tak terkira itu.

"Noonaaaaaaa!" panggil namja tadi pada yeoja yang baru sadar kedatangan tamu di ruangannya itu.

"Ah, kau bocah tengil! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

"Hm.. noona ku yang cantik, ada apa sih sampai kau memanggilku sepagi ini? Ini masih jam 7 tau.."

"Soalnya ini penting. Ini mengenai temanmu itu." Ucap yeoja itu sambil memandang namja di depannya sedikit serius.

"Eh? Waeyo? Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Apa keadaannya buruk?" namja itu seketika berubah panik. Entah kenapa kalau mengenai hal itu ia pasti sangat amat khawatir.

"Anni.. malah aku ingin mengklarifikasi sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Maksudnya?

"Begini.. pertama-tama aku harus meminta maaf padamu dan temanmu itu. Kemarin aku salah memberikan diagnosis. Diagnosis yang kemarin aku berikan itu milik pasien lain yang kebetulan mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan temanmu itu. Jeongmal josonghamnida.. Bisa kan kau memberitahu temanmu itu? Soalnya sebentar siang aku akan pergi ke salah satu seminar di Jepang. "

"Jadi? Temanku baik-baik saja, noona? Penyakitnya sudah tak ada? Ne.. pasti aku akan memberitahunya." ujar namja itu dengan wajah yang terlihat sumringah.

"Tidak juga sih. Penyakitnya itu masih ada, tapi dalam taraf yang normal. Herannya bibit penyakit di tubuhnya itu tak berkembang sedikitpun menurut hasil diagnosisnya kemarin. Mungkin dengan sedikit pengobatan lagi ia akan sembuh total."

"Jeongmal? Ah.. sepupuku ini memang dokter yang hebaaat!" namja tadi pun spontan mendekat ke sebelah yeoja yang masih duduk manis di kursi kerjanya dan memeluk sepupunya itu erat sangking bahagianya.

"Ish! Kau ini.. ini bukan karena aku kok. Keinginan temanmu untuk sembuh sepertinya sangat kuat. Mungkin ada sesuatu dari dalam dirinya yang mendorongnya untuk cepat sembuh. Oh ya, mengenai kepergian temanmu ke luar negeri sepertinya bisa dibatalkan. Aku bisa kok menangani penyakitnya di sini."

Namja tadi entah kenapa terlihat berfikir. Wajahnya yang sangat berseri-seri tadi spontan berubah datar. Tak tahu kenapa ia berubah seperti itu, namun sepertinya ada yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Jadi.. ia tak jadi pergi?"

"Ne.."

"Ta.. tapi, noona, temanku itu bilang padaku bahwa di.. dia ingin berobat ke luar negeri. Kat.. katanya ia ingin semuanya tuntas saat ia kembali ke Korea." Tutur namja tadi sedikit gugup.

"Oh benarkah?"

"Ne.."

"Hm.. arraseo. Kalau seperti itu keinginannya sih aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa juga. Kalau begitu saat kembali dari seminar nanti, akan ku berikan surat rujukan itu padanya."

"Ne, noona. Saya harap bisa selesai secepatnya."

_FLASHBACK END_

'_Apa yang aku lakukan ini sudah benar? Apa aku.. benar bisa memiliki Sungmin dengan kebohongan ini?'_

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Delapan kepala—minus Kyuhyun yang masih berada di kantor SM dan Siwon yang sedang ada jadwal syuting drama— saat ini sudah terkumpul di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat serius. Beberapa diantara mereka sibuk dengan tisu untuk membasuh air mata sementara sisanya hanya memandang nanar pada seseorang diantara mereka.

"Mianheyo, oppa-deul, saengie.." ucap salah seorang diantara mereka yang dari awal tadi menjadi pusat pembicaraan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Jadi.. selama bertahun-tahun ini kau membohongi kami semua, Sungmin-ssi?" ucap Heechul dengan wajah serius miliknya. Yang di tanyai hanya bisa diam mendengar penuturan keseluruhan member di hadapannya. Ia tahu ini lah risikonya selama ini menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Pantas kau terlihat lebih cantik dibandingkan Heechul hyung! Hahahaha" canda Shindong yang langsung di balas jitakan tepat di kepala dari Heechul yang terkenal kasar itu.

"Sungmin-ssi, jadi.. kau akan meninggalkan kami?" tanya sang leader, Leeteuk, dengan wajah yang tak bisa di deskripsikan itu. Dalam hati ia sangat terpukul melihat kenyataan salah satu dongsaengnya yang akan pergi, tapi ia juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah mendengar penuturan Sungmin mengenai kesehatannya. Jujur ia benar-benar sedih.

"Ne, oppa.. Mianheyo.."

"Jangan memanggilku oppa. Terdengar aneh. Panggil saja hyung seperti biasanya. Kau akan tetap menjadi dongsaengku apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku juga! Sepertinya semua orang disini aneh mendengar kau memanggil seperti itu. Panggil hyung saja seperti biasa, arra?" sambung Heechul menimpali perkataan Leeteuk barusan.

"Gomawo, hy.. hyung.. Jujur ak.. aku.. aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian.. Ak.. aku.." Sungmin yang berusaha tegar sekali pun tak kuat membendung kesedihannya. Suaranya kian bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan keinginannya untuk menangis, tapi.. gagal. Air mata berhasil menembus sela-sela matanya dan meluncur deras di pipi yeoja berkulit putih mulus itu.

"Jangan menangis, Sungmin hyung.. eh noona.. eh terserah lah apapun itu. Kalau kau menangis kami juga ingin menangis.." tutur Donghae sambil mendekati Sungmin. Ia menenangkan Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook pun mengikuti jejak Donghae memeluk Sungmin. Mereka berempat kembali tenggelam ke dalam situasi yang sangat melankolis sementara yang lain hanya bisa melihat tingkah mereka yang aneh itu dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan juga. Tak bisa dipungkiri kebersamaan mereka selama bertahun-tahun sejak mereka masih menjadi trainee sampai menjadi 'orang' seperti sekarang tidak lah mudah untuk di lupakan begitu saja. Dan kini mereka dihadapi dengan kenyataan harus kehilangan satu member lagi untuk kesekian kali.

"Oh ya.. hm.. hyung, saeng, boleh aku meminta satu permintaan?" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba pada saat itu membuat ketiga namja yang memeluknya juga kaget dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka tadi. Mereka mulai menyimak apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit penasaran.

"Tolong hal ini jangan diberitahu pada Kyuhyun sampai aku pergi nanti. Ak.. aku tak rela melihatnya sedih. Aku juga tak mau dia kepikiran terus mengenai hal ini. Jebal.." pinta Sungmin dengan wajah memelasnya. Dalam hati ia sangat berat harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Bayangan Kyuhyun yang akan menahannya sekuat mungkin kalau mengetahui hal ini juga terus menghantuinya. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Arraseo. Kami akan merahasiakannya untuk mu, Minnie."

"Gomawo hyuuung.. aku menyayangi kaliaaaan.." Sungmin pun kembali meneteskan air matanya yang kali ini tak berusaha ia tahan lagi. Ia dengan puas memeluk keseluruh member—mungkin—untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kapan kau akan pergi, Minnie?"

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Sungmin. Victoria. Sungmin. Victoria. Sungmin.

Hanya dua nama orang yang saling bertolak belakang itu yang terus menerus meneror otakku yang sudah letih di pacu untuk terus berfikir. Kalau disuruh pilih jelas saja gampang, aku akan memilih Sungmin yang notabene adalah yeojachinguku. Tapi.. semua tak semudah itu.

Pertama, Sungmin marah padaku. Yah.. dia marah dan sepertinya sangat amat benci padaku. Sudah terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

Kedua, Yunho. Si namja dekil yang sangat licik itu terus menerus menjadi bayangan Sungmin. Kemana pun Sungmin pergi, di situ pasti ada namja jelek itu. Entahlah.. mungkin otak Sungmin sudah di cuci sama namja terjelek dari yang paling jelek itu. Shit!

Ketiga, Lee Soo Man. Entah kenapa.. otak si bos besarku itu sudah error sepertinya mendengar segala rumor yang berkembang di masyarakat, sehingga secara sepihak memutuskanku untuk mengadakan konferensi pers. Bukan sekadar konferensi pers biasa... tapi konferensi pers mengenai hubunganku dengan Victoria yang akan diresmikan secara publik! Apa itu tak termasuk kebohongan publik? Menyebalkan bukan?

Keempat, Victoria. Betapa senangnya ia saat ini mendengar penuturan Lee Soo Man sonsaengnim mengenai perihal konferensi pers tadi. Victoria juga kini dengan berani mengancamku agar menyetujui keputusan bos besarku tadi. Bukan sekadar ancaman biasa. Ia memakai foto Sungmin sebagai ancaman. Entah bagaimana ceritanya foto Sungmin yang sedang mengganti pakaian sudah berada di tangannya. Saya juga tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui identitas Sungmin. Biarpun aku tak terlalu percaya ucapannya, tapi jujur aku juga khawatir kalau ia nekat membocorkan semuanya di hadapan media. Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Bagaimana dengan masa depannya? Masa iya hanya karena aku impian Sungmin harus di korbankan?

"Aaaaaaaargh!" aku berteriak sendiri di dalam mobil. Rambutku pun tak luput menjadi sasaran kebingunganku saat ini. Ottohke?

Dengan malas ku setir mobil Hyundai hitam milikku ini menuju dorm. Tak tahu kemana lagi tujuanku saat ini. Aku hilang arah. Pikiranku juga sudah sangat amat lelah. Istirahat kuharap bisa membantu.

Tak beberapa lama aku sampai juga di parkiran apartemen kami. Dengan langkah gontai aku meninggalkan mobil kesayanganku itu di parkiran dan berjalan menuju ke lantai 11 yang menjadi istana sekaligus neraka bagiku.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. aku pulang.." ucapku saat masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Eh kau, Kyu. Sudah pulang? Dari mana saja? Hm.. makanlah dulu." Ujar Ryeowook dengan celemek yang bertengger di badannya. Dia terlihat aneh dan sedikit... kusut. Tumben! Eh tunggu, kenapa dengan matanya? Kenapa terlihat bengkak?

"Wookie-aah. Kenapa dengan matamu itu? Penampilanmu juga terlihat kocar-kacir. Ada apa sih?"

"Ah? Hm.. anu.."

"Anu apaa?"

"Aku baru bangun tidur jadi seperti ini. Ayo cepat makan!" Ryeowook terlihat salah tingkah. Aneh bukan? Kenapa menjawab pertanyaanku saja harus salah tingkah seperti itu? Ia juga menghindar kontak langsung dengan mataku. Apa jangan-jangan... Ryeowook menyukaiku? Kkk~

"Sebentar. Aku ingin mengganti pakaian dulu." Dengan malas pun aku melangkah menuju kamarku yang letaknya sedikit tersembunyi di dalam dorm itu. Jelas saja aku malas. Aku tak bisa melihat...

'**Deg.**' Aku mendapati seseorang tengah duduk manis di dalam kamar itu. Itu... Sungmin? Aku tidak mimpi? Bukannya selama 2 hari ini Sungmin menghilang? Benarkah itu Sungmin? Atau...

"Eh, Kyu.." ucapnya santai sambil menampakkan senyuman termanisnya padaku saat di dapatinya aku muncul dari balik pintu. Jebal.. jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Itu membuatku makin merasa bersalah. Jebal, hukum saja aku. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini!

"kau baru pulang?" sambungnya kali ini saat di dapatinya aku masih tertegun mematung melihat kehadirannya. Tak bisa tertahan lagi.. aku merindukannya. Tubuhnya seakan memanggilku. Tanpa sadar kini aku sudah berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya. Memeluk tubuh gempal miliknya itu erat. Tapi..

"Hm... mianheyo, Kyu. Sepertinya aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Sungmin melepas pelukanku. Ia menghindariku. Apa ia masih membenciku? Tapi kenapa tadi ia bersikap manis padaku? Dan sekarang, apa yang ingin ia katakan? Kenapa perasaanku berubah tak enak? Ada apa ini?

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Hm... mianheyo, Kyu. Sepertinya aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Wajah Kyuhyun spontan berubah heran. Ia heran melihat tingkah yeojachingunya yang sedikit membuatnya bingung.

"Waeyo, Min? Ada apa? Apa.. kau masih marah padaku? Mianheyo, Minnie. Saranghaeyo. Tentang hal itu.." ujar Kyuhyun berusaha mengklarifikasi namun dipotong oleh Sungmin.

"Sudah, Kyu. Aku sudah tak memikirkan hal itu lagi kok. Semuanya. Bahkan semua yang menyakitkan hatiku sudah aku kubur dalam-dalam." Ucap Sungmin memutus pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat berusaha menahan segala perasaan yang berkemelut di hatinya. Semua perasaannya yang kini tengah saling beradu di dalam hatinya berusaha ingin keluar namun terpaksa di tahan. Sekali lagi... Sungmin harus bersikap sabar. Dan..

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan kita, Kyu. Aku sudah tak mencintaimu. Mianheyo.. Lupakan aku."

"MWO?"

.

.

**To be continue**

**Wah akhirnya author punya kesempatan ngelanjut ff ini! Hum.. fix author hanya bisa menulis ff sekali seminggu. Mianhe author ga punya waktu lebih-_- tapi author hadir kembali dengan ff baru "ANGEL IN THE EVIL'S HOUSE" yang kali ini dengan tema YAOI. Semoga kalian suka yaa^^**

**~~00~~  
**

**hyuknie : jangan sedih chingu^^ kasian kyu dong kalo mingnya disuruh mati aja :)  
**

**won2 : iyaaa sip deh, chingu^^  
**

**lalalala : iya tuh kejam banget mereka. Siapa sih authornyaa? *kaburrrrrr...*  
**

** mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends : Kamsahamnida chingu^^ jangan timpuk panci dong.. ember aja *eh?  
**

**Kim ryokie : huaaaa maafin authoooooorrrr XO *lari sama vic***

**BbuingBbuing137 : nih dilanjut^^  
**

**iinx . artie1 : omo.. kejam nian engkau pada author yang masih lugu tak berdosa ini~~ hiks :'(  
**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : Amin... #prayforkyumin  
**

** namikazeuzumaki . kushina : semua pertanyaan chingu udah kejawab di chap-chap sebelumnya^^  
**

**KyuLoveMin : Annyeong chinguuuu^^ Banyak bener ya yang bilang begitu. Entah katro atau apa author belum pernah nonton drama itu lho hihihi :p  
**

** adinda . sungmin : Kamsahamnida chingu udah mampir ke ff ini^^ waaaah.. sepertinya peran vic di ff ini benar-benar dapet ya feelnya sampai semuanya bilang seperti itu hihihi terus review ya chingu^^  
**

**sitara1083 : pertanyaan chingu terjawab di chap ini kok!^^  
**

**cherrizka980826 : hihihi sabar chingu^^ salah siapa hayo yang bikin mereka kejam banget di ff ini? :p** ***kabur duluan***

**Shofiy Nurlatief : Mian.. sekali lagi mian.. kamsahamnida udh memberi kritikan buat author^^**

**rositakyuhyun : Belum kepikiran, chingu. Mungkin chap 13 atau 14~  
**

**youngie poppo : apanya yang kebongkar, chingu? hehee  
**

**pikapika : Oke deh chingu^^  
**

**~~00~~  
**

**Kamsahamnida buat semuaaa yang udah bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya di sini.  
**

**Akhir kata... review please *bow*  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : When I Can't Sing Anymore**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Jung Yunho**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Angst / Romance**

****Annyeonghaseyo, chingu^^ Author hadir lagi nih membawa lanjutan ff ini. Yuuuk mari langsung di baca! Happy reading, chingu^^

.

.

"_Hm... mianheyo, Kyu. Sepertinya aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu."_

"_Waeyo, Min? Ada apa? Apa.. kau masih marah padaku? Mianheyo, Minnie. Saranghaeyo. Tentang hal itu.."_

"_Sudah, Kyu. Aku sudah tak memikirkan hal itu lagi kok. Semuanya. Bahkan semua yang menyakitkan hatiku sudah aku kubur dalam-dalam."_

"_Sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan kita, Kyu. Aku sudah tak mencintaimu. Mianheyo.. Lupakan aku."_

"_MWO?"_

~~~~~oo~~~~~

CHAPTER 12

~~~~~oo~~~~~

"Iya, aku sudah tak mencintaimu. Lupakan aku, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin pada sosok namja yang masih berdiri terpaku di hadapannya.

"Hahaha kau becanda? Ini tidak lucu, Minnie." namja jangkung bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menertawakan kalimat Sungmin yang dianggapnya tak wajar itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kyu. Aku serius. Aku ingin putus darimu." Sungmin kembali menyibukkan diri mengepak pakaiannya ke dalam tasnya yang cukup besar.

"Ya! Minnieah!" Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam lengan Sungmin namun sayangnya langsung ditepis oleh sang yeoja itu.

"Ada apa?" jawab Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang sama persis dengan tutur katanya yang datar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Minnie. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa ini? Apa maksudnya kau meminta putus hubungan denganku? Aku tidak mengerti!" bentak Kyuhyun di hadapan Sungmin dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan lagi keadaannya. Antara marah, sedih, dan bingung. Begitulah yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang kan, aku sudah tak mencintaimu, Kyu. Sudahlah. Kau juga bisa bebas kok berhubungan dengan yeoja lain." Sungmin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun sang namja yang tidak bisa menerima penjelasan Sungmin tadi kembali menarik lengan yeoja itu dan kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku, Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin sambil menarik-narik lengannya yang digenggam kuat oleh Kyuhyun. Apa daya kekuatan Sungmin tak sebanding dari kekuatan Kyuhyun, sehingga semakin Sungmin menarik lengannya, maka semakin sakitlah lengan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tanganku sampai kau memberi penjelasan yang sebenarnya padaku. Aku tau kau bohong!" bentak Kyuhyun tak kalah hebatnya dengan bentakan Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bohong, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Kyu! Lepas!"

"Anniya. Kau bohong. Kau tak mungkin tak mencintaiku." Kukuh Kyuhyun pada pendiriannya, ia tahu betul bukan itulah alasan utama Sungmin. Ia mengira ada sesuatu di balik semua itu.

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG! AKU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIMU KARENA AKU KINI MENCINTAI YUNHO! YUNHO MEMPERLAKUKANKU LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU. AKU BAHAGIA DENGANNYA. PUAS?" teriak Sungmin tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya terdiam. Dadanya terasa perih, perasaannya benar-benar hancur.

Perlahan-lahan tangan kurus Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menggenggam lengan Sungmin kian melemah, membuat tangan sang yeoja itu bisa lolos dari cengkraman Kyuhyun. Saat genggaman tangannya terlepas, Sungmin terlihat meringis kesakitan namun tak lama kemudian ia mengambil tas yang tadi ia kemas dan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"_Apakah aku seburuk itu memperlakukan Sungmin sehingga ia pergi dariku? Apa benar ia tak mencintaiku lagi? Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Jauh lebih sakit ketimbang saat dulu tulang rusukku patah dalam kecelakaan mobil. Sakitnya di sini.. tepat di dadaku. Sakit. Sangat sakit." _Seperti itulah suara perang batin Kyuhyun yang tengah berkecamuk saat ini. Sementara seseorang lainnya yang berada di balik pintu ruangan itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan sembari menutup wajahnya agar suara isakannya tak terdengar.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

"_AKU TIDAK BOHONG! AKU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIMU KARENA AKU KINI MENCINTAI YUNHO! YUNHO MEMPERLAKUKANKU LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU. AKU BAHAGIA DENGANNYA. PUAS?"_

Aku tak percaya, mulutku dengan tega mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Jujur, aku tak mungkin berhenti mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku juga tak mungkin berpaling pada Yunho dan mengkhianati Kyuhyun. Aku tak mungkin bahagia tanpa Cho Kyuhyun di sisiku. Tapi.. hanya itu yang dapat aku perbuat agar Kyuhyun mendengar ucapanku dan menjauh dariku. Aku mungkin tak sanggup meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun aku lebih tak sanggup lagi harus meninggalkannya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Lebih baik ia membenciku dan melupakanku secepat mungkin, sehingga tak terlalu sakit baginya nanti. Aku tak mau ia menangis dan menahanku. Aku tak tega..

"Eunhyukaah.. gwaenchana?" Eunhyuk hanya diam. Ia tak merespon ucapanku dan terus mengedalikan setir mobilnya. Sepertinya ia seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

Akhirnya kami sampai ke tempat tujuanku sedari awal. Kami berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang di luarnya di penuhi dengan para fans-fans yang berharap bisa bertemu idola mereka disana walaupun hanya sekejap mata.

"Gomawo, hyukkieah. Kuharap kau merahasiakan ini dari Kyuhyun, ne? Beritahu yang lain juga agar mereka menjaga rahasia ini."

"Arraseo, noona. Tapi.. apa benar sampai kau harus.. hmp.." ucap Eunhyuk terhenti dan dilanjutkan dengan isakan tangisnya. Aku benar-benar tak tega menyaksikan pemandangan menyedihkan ini. Inilah jalan yang aku pilih dan aku tak akan pernah merubah niatku ini. Mianheyo, Eunhyuk-ah.

"Hyukkieaah.. tenanglah.. gwaenchana.." aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menenangkannya. Semoga ia bisa mengerti posisiku yang berat ini.

"Ne, noona. Hm.. hati-hati.."

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Yunho, bagaimana? Apa ada kabar baru lagi?" ucap seorang yeoja pirang yang kini tengah menikmati kopinya sembari terus menempelkan telepon genggamnya di telinga.

"..."

"Ah.. terus bagaimana?"

"..."

"Jeongmal? Hahahha kau memang bisa diandalkan. Gomawo." Yeoja itu kini terlihat mengembangkan senyumnya senang.

"..."

"Arraseo. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kau memang bisa diandalkan."

"..."

"Ne. Bye." Yeoja itu meletakkan kembali ponsel miliknya di atas meja dan menikmati waktu luangnya menonton televisi.

"Victoria eonni, kau tak ada kegiatan hari ini?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkan yeoja yang tadi sedang asik duduk di ruangan itu.

"Ah, Sulliaah. Ne, aku sedang tak ada kegiatan." Jawabnya santai dan kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke layar televisi.

"Siapa yang kau telepon tadi, eonni? Sepertinya serius sekali." tanya Sulli penasaran pada yeoja tadi.

"Anniya, bukan siapa-siapa. Ya! Bukannya kau ada pemotretan majalah hari ini? Kenapa kau masih di dorm?" tanya yeoja bernama lengkap Victoria Song yang notabene adalah leader dalam grupnya. Tak heran ia tahu seluruh schedule para membernya.

"Ne, aku hanya mengambil beberapa baju di kamar. Istirahatlah eonni. Bye. Aku pergi dulu.."

"Hahaha ne, bye. Hati-hati Sulliah." Sulli pun beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan dorm f(x).

Victoria kembali menikmati waktu luangnya itu dengan menonton televisi. Tepat di layar televisi yang ia tonton, terlihat acara infotainment yang mengabarkan skandal seorang yeoja dengan namja yang berada di bawah label yang sama. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya kembali dan mengirim sebuah pesan kepada seseorang.

"Ah.. Cho Kyuhyun.. sebentar lagi kau menjadi milikku. Kau. Aku. Satu." Gumam Victoria sembari tersenyum menang menyaksikan wajahnya terpampang jelas di televisi yang ia tonton itu.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

"_AKU TIDAK BOHONG! AKU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIMU KARENA AKU KINI MENCINTAI YUNHO! YUNHO MEMPERLAKUKANKU LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU. AKU BAHAGIA DENGANNYA. PUAS?" _Kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan itu terus saja mengiang di telingaku.

Sakit. Kecewa. Marah. Semua melebur menjadi satu. Rasanya ingin aku bunuh Sungmin dan Yunho saat itu juga. Tapi... apa itu bisa membuatku puas? Sepertinya tidak.

Jujur saja aku marah saat ini. Aku marah pada Yunho. Aku marah pada Sungmin. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri dan aku marah pada keadaan. Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang memperlakukanku seburuk ini. Aku tak mampu. Rasanya terlalu sakit.

Rasanya aku ingin membalaskan amarahku ini. Tapi bagaimana?

Aku juga ingin Sungmin merasakan sakit yang aku rasa. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Ottohke..? Apakah langkahku saat ini sudah benar?

"Victoria-ssi, aku sudah berada di bawah apartemenmu. Keluarlah"

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Urusanku sudah beres. Meskipun terasa sedikit sakit tapi inilah yang aku harus korbankan. Benarkah aku harus pergi seperti ini?

"Minnieah.." seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang membuatku teralih sejenak dari segala macam beban pikiran yang berputar-putar di otakku.

"Ah, Yunho. Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Yah, orang yang mengagetkanku tadi adalah Yunho, namja yang selama ini menolongku. Tak lupa ia tersenyum kepadaku dan mengelus-elus rambutku perlahan.

"Hehe kajja. Kau mau pulang ke rumah kan?" tanyanya yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan. Ia pun mengambil alih tas besar yang aku bawa sedari tadi dan dibawa menuju mobilnya. Andai saja benar aku bisa melupakan Kyuhyun dan beralih ke Yunho, pasti aku merasa sangat bahagia diperlakukan istimewa seperti ini. Sayangnya..

"Silakan masuk, tuan putri.." Yunho membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilakanku masuk. Tanpa basa-basi aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang sudah sangat familiar denganku itu dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia terlihat berlari ke sisi berlawanan, masuk ke dalam mobil dan memegang kemudi.

Mobil pun berjalan. Dalam beberapa menit ini suasana dalam mobil itu sangat sunyi. Aku tak angkat bicara, begitupun dengan Yunho. Aku hanya sibuk memandangi pemandangan di luar melalui jendela. Kepalaku sudah terasa penat untuk memulai perbincangan.

"Minnieah.." panggil Yunho memecahkan kesunyian.

"Hm.." responku singkat. Sudah kusebutkan kan alasanku malas berbincang-bincang?

"Bagaimana tadi? Kau belum cerita mengenai hal itu denganku." Ujar Yunho mengarah ke suatu titik pembicaraan yang sudah aku duga sebelumnya. Yah... ia pasti penasaran.

"Aku sedang malas, Yunho. Nanti ya. Aku janji aku pasti cerita."

"Arraseo." Ucapnya singkat sembari memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih itu kepadaku. Mataku kembali beralih ke luar jendela dan pikiranku kembali mengingat pembicaraan penting yang kulakukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

_FLASHBACK_

'tok.. tok..' sebuah pintu ruangan ku ketuk pelan menunggu persetujuan sang pemilik ruangan untuk menyuruhku masuk.

"Masuklah.." terdengar suara berat lelaki dewasa dari dalam ruangan itu memberi persetujuan. Akhirnya ku buka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Soo Man sonsaeng-nim. Apa kabar?" ucapku sopan pada sosok orang yang sangat ku hormati itu.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin. Duduklah! Ada apa kau datang kemari? Pasti sesuatu yang penting sudah terjadi, kan?" ucapnya santai menyuruhku duduk di hadapannya.

"Hm.. ne, sonsaeng-nim. Ada sesuatu yang akan ku bicarakan. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti.."

"Ada apa?"

"Josonghamnida, sonsaengnim. Apakah.. aku boleh mundur dari Super Junior?" ucapku to the point pada tujuan utamaku datang ke ruangan ini.

"Mwo? Apa kau bercanda?" ucapnya sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan dariku.

"Anniya, sonsaengnim. Aku serius. Aku ingin mundur daari Super Junior."

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikiran ingin mundur dari Super Junior? Apa itu soal identitasmu? Apa ada yang tau tentang identitasmu? Ataukah... kau punya hubungan dengan salah satu member?"

"Ah.. anni.. anni.. tidak ada yang benar, sonsaengnim." Yah, aku berbohong. Semua penuturan CEOku itu benar. Tapi.. aku tak ingin ia tahu. Aku tak mau Kyuhyun juga mendapat masalah. Biar aku saja yang menderita di sini.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Ada apa?"

"Ini hasil pemeriksaan kesehatanku, sonsaengnim. Aku ingin mundur dari Super Junior agar aku bisa memulihkan kesehatanku. Aku berencana akan ke USA untuk berobat." Beberapa file ku serahkan pada CEOku itu sebagai bukti. Ia mengambil file-file itu dan membacanya secara seksama.

"Lee Soo Man sonsaengnim, aku mohon.. berilah aku izin untuk mundur dari Super Junior."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu izin untuk berobat, tapi.." CEOku itu mengizinkanku mundur dari Super Junior? Segampang ini kah aku mendapat izin? Aku pikir akan sulit! Tapi.. kata-katanya belum tuntas. Ada apa? Apa yang ia minta?

"Tapi apa, sonsaengnim?"

"Tapi kau ti—"

_FLASHBACK END_

.

"MINNIE!" panggil seseorang mengagetkanku dan membuatku tersadar dari segala macam pikiranku.

"Ah.. Yunho. Kita sudah sampai?" responku sedikit kikuk.

"Ne, sudah dari 5 menit yang lalu. Kau mengkhayal apa, Minnieah, sampai tak sadar sudah sampai di rumahmu?"

"Anniya. Hm.. gomawo, Yunho. Aku mau cepat-cepat istirahat." Aku pun keluar dari mobil dengan menenteng tasku yang cukup besar itu. Setelah memberi salam, aku segera meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berada di dalam mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat.

"Minnie? Kau pulang, nak? Mau makan dulu?" ucap eommaku yang saat ini sedang mengatur peralatan makan di meja.

"Anniya, eomma. Aku ingin istirahat." Aku menolak perintah eommaku dan lebih memilih segera ke dalam kamar. Aku benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat. Segala macam beban pikiran yang kutanggung ini terlalu melelahkan.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar, dengan segera ku bantingkan tubuhku ini di atas tempat tidur dan menyelami alam mimpi yang bisa membawaku pergi dari segala kepenatan.

Good night, Lee Sungmin. Semoga duniamu esok hari akan jauh lebih indah.

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Seorang yeoja bersama seorang namja tengah duduk manis di salah satu cafe yang dibuat khusus untuk tamu dari kalangan VIP begitu pula dengan kalangan artis. Tamu-tamu yang datang di cafe itu sering kita lihat wara-wiri di televisi. Jumlah tamunya juga tidak terlalu banyak sehingga suasana cafe itu terasa sangat tenang dengan alunan musik jazz dan pencahayaan yang tidak terlalu terang.

"Kyunnie, kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu, eoh?" tanya sang yeoja pada namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang datang bersamanya di cafe itu.

"Anni. Aku hanya lelah."

"Arraseo. Hm.. minumlah dulu agar kau lebih tenang." Kyuhyun pun meneguk americano yang ia pesan dan kembali fokus dalam perbincangan seriusnya dengan yeoja bernama Victoria.

"Vic, aku ingin bicara serius denganmu."

"Hm? Apa itu, Kyunnie? Bicaralah.."

"Hm.. Vic," Kyuhyun dengan segenap perasaannya yang kacau masih mengolah-olah kata yang akan ia katakan, "ak.. aku. Aku akan.. hm.." ia kembali menarik nafas untuk memusatkan konsentrasinya dan berniat untuk berbicara lagi.

"Kenapa Kyu? Kau akan apa?"

"A.. aku.. aku akan mengikuti apa yang telah direncanakan Lee Soo Man sonsaengnim untuk kita. Aku akan menyetujui konferensi pers itu."

.

.

**To be continue**

-oo-

Apakah ff sangat pendek? Huuu mianhe, jeongmal mianhe. Maafkan pula apabila kalian menemukan typo, kesalahan diksi, atau berbagai kekhilafan author yang banyaknya tak terkira.

**Big thanks for a few reader in last chapter :**

Mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends, lalalala, aey raa kms, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, iinx. artie1, hyuknie, 137line, cherrizka980896, adinda . sungmin, Just Call Me Guest, Shofiy Nurlatief, pikapika, guest

.

Makasih atas segala kritik dan saran yang kalian berikan untuk author. Mianhe author tidak punya waktu untuk membalasnya satu persatu tapi next time author janji bakal di balas kok ;) mian atas segala kekhilafannya^^

.

Akhir kata... review please!^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : When I Can't Sing Anymore**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Jung Yunho**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Hurt / Romance**

Wohooo chingudeul! Annyeonghaseyo^^ benar-benar rindu rasanya menulis ff. Kesibukan author kali ini benar-benar sangat menyita waktu! Mian atas kebiasaan 'siluman' author yang tak kunjung dapat dihilangkan. Sekali lagi, mian.. Tanpa basa-basi, yuk silakan di baca~~^^

-oOOOo-

"_Vic, aku ingin bicara serius denganmu."_

"_Hm? Apa itu, Kyunnie? Bicaralah.."_

"_Hm.. Vic," "ak.. aku. Aku akan.. hm.."_

"_Kenapa Kyu? Kau akan apa?"_

~~~ooo~~~

CHAPTER 13

~~~ooo~~~

"A.. aku.. aku akan mengikuti apa yang telah direncanakan Lee Soo Man sonsaengnim untuk kita. Aku akan menyetujui konferensi pers itu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan segala ragu yang masih bermunculan di hatinya. Dia kini sedang melakukan perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri. Di satu pihak ia tak ingin melakukan hal itu, tapi di lain sisi ia sangat ingin membalas rasa sakit yang ia rasa saat dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya—Sungmin.

"Ah? Jinjja? Kau benar-benar menyetujuinya?" ucap yeoja pirang yang berada dihadapannya itu meyakinkan kembali ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ne.."

"Omona.. aku tak pernah berfikir bahwa kita benar-benar akan menjadi pasangan. Aku sangat bahagia, Kyu!" yeoja pirang bernama Victoria itu pun bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun, duduk manis di sampingnya kemudian menggandeng erat lengan Kyuhyun yang sudah pasrah saat itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam diperlakukan demikian oleh Victoria. Ia sendiri masih bingung dengan keputusan yang ia ambil itu. Tanpa henti ia memohon di dalam hatinya agar pilihannya tersebut tak keliru.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Dua hari lagi. Yah, sisa dua hari lagi aku berada di Seoul. Tiket keberangkatanku ke U.S.A. juga sudah di tangan, itu berarti sisa dua hari lagi aku bisa menikmati hari-hari terakhirku ini di sini. Aku pasti akan merindukan keluargaku, teman-temanku, ELF, para member, staf SM, dan tentu saja... Kyuhyun. Aku mungkin tak akan atau bahkan tak bisa menemuinya lagi di kemudian hari. Memang berat, tapi itulah jalan yang aku pilih. Aku tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun semakin menderita. Aku terlalu mencintainya.

Di hari-hari terakhir seperti ini, daripada aku hanya merenung sendiri di rumah lebih baik kalau aku menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan. Mumpung juga aku sudah bebas tugas seperti sekarang ini.

Dengan sweeter garis-garis hitam putih, celana jeans, topi dan masker, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan hingga tiba di sebuah taman yang kiranya tak jauh dari rumahku. Taman ini.. bukan sekadar taman biasa. Di taman ini, kurang lebih 2 tahun yang lalu, sebuah memori manis sempat terekam di dalam ingatanku. Memori indah ber

_FLASHBACK_

_Semilir angin mulai menusuk-nusuk kulitku yang cukup sensitif. Hari ini adalah musim dingin, dan aku berada di sebuah taman kota dengan pakaian perform yang baru saja ku kenakan beberapa jam yang lalu di salah satu stasiun televisi Korea. Gila bukan? Semua ini terjadi gara-gara..._

"_Ya! Kyuuuu! Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini sih?" protesku pada namja bertopi di sebelahku yang sukses membawaku ke tempat ini. Yah, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang selama 2 tahun ini menjadi kekasihku._

"_Bukannya kau bilang ingin menikmati udara malam hari?" meskipun wajahnya tertutup masker dan topi, tapi mata obsidiannya yang tajam sangat jelas menatap ke arahku. Benar-benar membuatku melted._

"_Iya sih. Tapi kan yang aku maksud itu di pantai, Kyu. Aku ingin menikmati udara malam sambil mendengar deburan ombak di pantai!" ucapku terkesan memberontak, padahal sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha menahan debaran jantungku yang tak menentu. Manik-manik mata Kyuhyun benar-benar ajaib._

"_Minnie chagiyya.. kau tau kan saat ini kita sedang sibuk promo? Maaf kalau aku hanya bisa mengajakmu ke sini."_

"_Tapi Kyu.. aku kan ingin ke pantai." Aku pun memasang wajah murung. Bibirku tak lupa pula ku kerucutkan—entah kenapa itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaanku kalau sedang badmood._

"_Aku janji, lain kali aku pasti akan mengajakmu ke pantai . Oke?"_

"_Janji?" tanyaku memastikan._

"_Aku janji, chagi. Tapi kau harus bersabar, ne?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arahku yang langsung ku sambut menautnya dengan jari kelingkingku juga. Senyum manis terkembang di bibirku. Tak sadar sebuah lengan mendekap tubuhku erat, membuatku sedikit merasa hangat._

"_Oh ya, kau ingin ke pantai mana sih?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran sambil terus mendekap tubuhku sembari mengelus-elus kepalaku lembut._

"_Hm... Gwanganri?"_

"_Ah... di Busan ya? Baiklah. Aku janji. Aku Cho Kyuhyun kekasihmu yang tampan ini akan membawamu ke Gwanganri." Dengan sedikit menarik maskernya, Kyuhyun memamerkan smirk andalannya kepadaku._

"_Terserah kamu deh, tuan Cho."_

"_Oh ya. Hm... nanti liburan kita ke Gwanganri sekalian bulan madu, ne? Hihihi" _

"_Huuuu dasar mesum!" _

_FLASHBACK END_

"Ini sudah lewat dua tahun, Kyu. Kau bohong.. Kau bohong.." suaraku semakin bergetar menatap sebuah bangku taman yang kosong saat itu. Bayangan Kyuhyun yang mendekapku erat pada malam itu terlihat samar di anganku. Di selingi suara hembusan angin pada malam ini, air mataku pun mulai menetes membasahi masker yang aku kenakan.

"K.. kau.. kau tak pernah menepati janjimu, Kyu.. Kau jaha..at! Kau... hiks.." Lututku mulai melemah. Tak terasa aku pun sudah jatuh terduduk di rerumputan taman. Rasanya cukup sakit, tapi jauh lebih terasa sakit di hatiku. "kau bodoh, Kyu.. Kau bodoh! Tapi, aku lebih bodoh. Aku lebih bodoh karena begitu mencintaimu.. hiks.. jeongmal saranghaeyo, Kyu. Mianheyo.."

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Yunho POV*

"NOMOR YANG ANDA TUJU TIDAK DAPAT DIHUBUNGI. COBALAH BEBERAPA SAAT LAGI." ocehan operator itu sudah yang kesekian kalinya ku dengar saat mencoba menelfon Sungmin sedari tadi. Tadi aku ke rumahnya dan kata eommanya ia sedang keluar mencari udara segar. Giliran di telfon eh nomernya tidak bisa di hubungi. Kemana sih dia? Apa dia mau kabur? Atau.. jangan-jangan ia mau.. ah anniya anniya! Sungmin tidak mungkin melakukan hal nekat seperti itu.

Mobil Audi milikku ini sudah sejam lebih berputar-putar mengelilingi sekitaran rumah Sungmin, tapi tak kunjung ku dapati jejak Sungmin di sekitar sini. Kemana anak itu? Kenapa dia senang sekali membuatku khawatir sih?

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi Sungmin belum juga ku temukan. Mobil melaju perlahan, mataku mulai mencari-cari ke sana kemari hingga tertuju ke arah taman yang berada di tepi jalan. Apa Sungmin ada di sana? Tanpa berfikir panjang akhirnya aku putuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilku di taman itu. Entah kenapa perasaanku berkata Sungmin berada tak jauh dari sini. Saat hendak turun dari mobil, tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh pendek dan gendut keluar dari arah taman dengan langkah gontai. Celananya penuh noda tanah dan beberapa rumput kering yang menempel. Dari sweater, topi dan masker yang ia gunakan, bisa ku simpulkan bahwa sesosok manusia yang ku lihat itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sungmin.

"Minniee!" teriakku saat bergegas turun dari mobil dan melangkah cepat menuju ke arah orang yang ku maksud. Orang itu menoleh ke arahku dan seketika memanggil namaku.

"Yunho oppa.." aku pun langsung mendekap erat tubuhnya. Rasanya dingin. Apa ia baik-baik saja?

"Sungminnie, kau dari mana saja, eoh? Kau membuatku khawatir! Kenapa kau pergi? Dan kenapa penampilanmu terlihat kacau begini?" berbagai pertanyaan terluncur dari bibirku tanpa sedikitpun melonggarkan pelukanku dari tubuhnya, tapi tak ada respon darinya. Dia semakin membuatku khawatir. Akhirnya ku tuntun tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit lemas itu ke dalam mobil Audi milikku dan segera menyalakan penghangat suhu agar tubuhnya yang terasa dingin tadi agak lebih baikan.

"Gwaenchana, Min?" tanyaku penuh khawatir. Ku genggam tangannya yang terasa dingin itu dengan tangan kiriku, sementara tanganku yang lain mencoba membuka topi dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan.. betapa kagetnya aku mendapati wajahnya Sungmin yang terlihat pucat dengan bibir yang membiru dan mata yang sangat bengkak. Tak lama kemudian air mata meluncur mulus dari matanya yang sudah membengkak itu membuat penampilannya terlihat semakin tragis.

Omo. Apa sebegitu terlukanya kah Sungmin menghadapi masalah yang menghampirinya? Apa aku sangat jahat menuntunnya menuju kehancuran seperti ini?

*Yunho POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Selamat pagi, dunia.

Matahari kini sudah muncul dari ufuk timur, tapi mataku belum juga terpejam sejak semalam. Entah kenapa perasaanku sangat tak enak. Semalaman rasanya aku terus menerus gelisah dan tak dapat berfikir jernih. Apakah ini karena conference press yang akan di adakan besok? Entahlah.. namun hanya itu yang dapat ku lakukan sekarang. Menatap nanar ke arah tempat tidur yang selalu rapi dalam beberapa hari ini—karena sang empu tempat tidur itu memang sudah tak menempatinya lagi—, merenung, serta mengatasi segala perasaan gelisah yang kurasakan. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Kyuhyun-aah.." terdengar sebuah panggilan dari luar kamar dormku. Dari suaranya yang khas sepertinya itu panggilan dari Leeteuk hyung.

"Ne.." aku pun meninggalkan kegiatanku tadi dan bergegas keluar dari kamarku yang letaknya lumayan tersembunyi ini.

Di ruang tengah kulihat Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung sedang bercengkrama, sementara di dapur terlihat bibi yang biasa memasak di dorm kami sedang dibantu oleh Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanyaku to the point pada kedua namja yang kini terlihat menghentikan percakapan mereka dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Ah, Kyu. Kemarilah.. aku ingin berbicara." Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku pun duduk di samping Eunhyuk hyung yang berada di hadapan Leeteuk hyung.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Leeteuk hyung padaku. Apa maksudnya sih? Tumben ia menanyaiku seperti itu, apalagi dalam keadaan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo, hyung. Waeyo?"

"Anniya. Aku hanya ingin menanyai kabarmu saja. Kau jangan sedih terus, ne? Kau harus bersemangat. Demi kelangsungan grup kita yang... ah.." Leeteuk hyung menghela nafasnya panjang. Tunggu. Grup kami? Super Junior maksudnya? Kenapa dengan grup kami? Kenapa ia terlihat sangat sedih seperti itu?

"Grup kita yang apa, hyung? Ada apa dengan Super Junior?"

"Anniya, Kyu. Anniya. Omonganku tadi hanya ngelantur. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu bersama Victoria? Apakah berjalan lancar? Persiapan conference press kalian bagaimana?"

"Conference press? Jadi, conference press itu benar-benar akan diadakan? Kau sudah menerimanya, Kyu?" ujar Eunhyuk hyung tiba-tiba. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia sangat terkejut. Mungkin ia tak menyangka bahwa aku akan menyetujuinya. Yah, jangankan Eunhyuk hyung, aku saja masih tak menyangka akan hal yang kuputuskan yang ku buat sendiri. Aku benar-benar ceroboh.

"Ne, hyung. Aku sudah menyetujuinya."

"Jadi.. hubunganmu dengan Sung—"

"Husst... jangan bahas hal itu lagi, Hyuk-aah. Kajja kita makan. Tuh makanan sudah siap." Leeteuk segera memotong ucapan terakhir Eunhyuk itu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Leeteuk hyung dengan sengaja melarang Eunhyuk hyung menyebut nama Sungmin di depanku? Apa ia tak ingin aku sedih? Atau kah ia sengaja ingin aku melupakan Sungmin? Aku tak mengerti..

"A.. arraseo, hyung." Jawab Eunhyuk hyung patuh pada Leeteuk hyung dan segera berjalan mengikutinya ke meja makan. Sumpah, aku makin tak mengerti. Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua orang sebegitu tertutupnya padaku? Apa aku telah membuat kesalahan?

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Yeobseo." seorang namja terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya sembari berbaring santai di kamarnya yang sudah terkenal sangat rapi itu.

"Yeobseo, Eunhyuk-aah. Waeyo?" ucap seseorang dari seberang sana dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat manis dan lembut.

"Sungmin noona, apa kabar? Bogoshippeo, noona.." ternyata namja bernama Eunhyuk itu sedang menghubungi Sungmin, sahabatnya. Eunhyuk sangat merindukan Sungmin. Jelas saja, Sungmin kan sahabat setianya di dorm. Ia benar-benar kehilangan dengan kepergian Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana, Hyuk-aah. Bagaimana denganmu? Nado bogoshippeo.."

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, noona, tiap hari Donghae menyuapiku makanan. Oh ya, apa benar kau harus pergi besok, noona?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan segenap perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Meskipun ia menyelingi ucapannya itu dengan candaan, tapi tak bisa di tutupi seberapa sedihnya ia saat ini.

"Hahahaha kau ini. Ne, Eunhyuk-aah. Kenapa? Kau mau mengantar kepergianku besok?"

"Mianhe, noona. Besok aku ada recording Strong Heart. Mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe. Padahal aku sangat ingin mengantarmu. Hiks.."

"Aish.. jangan menangis, Hyuk-aah. Aku akan segera pulang kok. Jangan khawatir, ne?"

"Janji ya, noona, kau akan segera kembali?"

"Ne, aku janji."

"Oh ya, noona. Besok jangan menonton televisi, eoh? Noona juga jangan membuka internet!" ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa tak boleh?" Sungmin terlihat penasaran. '_Kenapa Eunhyuk tiba-tiba melarangku menonton televisi? Kenapa juga ia melarangku membuka internet. Ada apa sebenarnya?' _ Batin Sungmin dengan perasaan was-wasnya.

"Hm.. itu.. Eh anu, si Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akan mengadakan conference pressnya besok. Kumohon, noona jangan melihatnya. Aku tak mau—"

"Sudahlah, Eunhyuk-ah. Gwaenchana.. Kan aku yang menginginkannya melakukan semua itu. Aku bahagia kok, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku bahagia." Entah kenapa ucapan Sungmin itu terdengar ganjal. Mungkin ucapan itu sangat mudah keluar dari bibir plum miliknya, namun sungguh sangat sulit dengan hatinya yang seakan-akan ingin memberontak menuntut haknya untuk memilih. Namun sekali lagi ia harus berperang melawan hati kecilnya sendiri. Yah.. demi kebaikan namja yang ia cintai. Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, noona.."

"Sudahlah, Eunhyuk-aah. Aku sudah ikhlas kok. Aku bersungguh-sungguh.."

.

.

**To be continue**

-oOOOo-

Sudah kurang lebih sebulan author hiatus dari ff 'WICSA' ini. Sekali lagi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Author benar-benar sangat bersemangat melanjutkannya kali ini karena review-review kalian semua. Semua review author terima sebagai masukan. Semoga kalian akan terus memberikan support pada author~~^^ Kamsahamnida chingudeul.

Oh ya, author juga nerima saran untuk ending ff ini demi memuaskan keinginan para pembaca^^ karena... ff ini akan segera berakhir! Yup, maksimal 3 chapter lagi ff ini akan berakhir. Jadi... cepat kirim sarannya ya lewat review~~^^

Akhir kata... reviewnya lagi please^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : When I Can't Sing Anymore**

**Author : Vivi 'Hyo Ra'**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Jung Yunho**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Hurt / Romance**

**.**

**.**

**WOHOOOO~ Ini dia FINAL CHAPTER FF ini. Fyuhh~~ akhirnya bisa di update juga di ffnet. Bagi reader yang emang sering berkunjung ke myfanfictionpage . wordpress . com FINAL CHAPTER ini pasti udah kalian baca dari jauh-jauh hari kan? hehe tapi sekedar untuk mengkhatamkan ff ini di ffnet, makanya pas ada kesempatan ff ini pun hadir kembali.**

**Hm, seperti biasa, sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya JIKALAU menemukan banyak typo atau kesalahan diksi di ff ini.**

**Silakan di nikmati~**

_._

_._

_"Oh ya, noona. Besok jangan menonton televisi, eoh? Noona juga jangan membuka internet"_

_ "Eh? Kenapa tak boleh?" _

_"Hm.. itu.. Eh anu, si Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akan mengadakan conference pressnya besok. Kumohon, noona jangan melihatnya. Aku tak mau—"_

_"Sudahlah, Eunhyuk-ah. Gwaenchana.. Kan aku yang menginginkannya melakukan semua itu. Aku bahagia kok, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku bahagia."_

_ "Tapi, noona.."_

_"Sudahlah, Eunhyuk-aah. Aku sudah ikhlas kok. Aku bersungguh-sungguh.."_

oOOo

**CHAPTER 14 (FINAL CHAPTER)**

oOOo

*Kyuhyun POV*

Bulan Desember..

Musim salju sudah tiba. Dinginnya hawa pagi ini menusuk hingga ke dalam tulangku. Tentu saja, suhu udara pagi ini saja sudah mencapai -50C. Rasanya badanku terlalu beku dan malas beranjak dari tempat tidurku yang empuk. Ku tutupi seluruh badanku yang sudah mulai kaku ini dengan selimut tebal. Tapi…

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Hei, Cho Kyuhyun! Ayo banguuun!" teriak seseorang yang dengan gesitnya telah menarik selimutku hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Ah, hyuuung. Ini dingin sekali. Aku masih ingin tidur." Ucapku dengan sedikit malas tanpa sedikitpun membuka mataku yang masih terpejam. Badanku saat ini sudah menggulung sangking dinginnya suhu udara hari ini.

"Ya! Bangun! Kau harus siap-siap untuk konferensi pers nanti! Palli.." orang tadi pun menarik tanganku hingga aku terduduk di tempat tidurku. Tanganku mengucek pelan kedua mataku yang masih lengket dan menatap lurus ke arah seseorang yang memanggilku tadi. Sudah kuduga, dia pasti Leeteuk hyung. Dari suara dan cara membangunkannya yang cukup kejam itu, aku sudah bisa mengenalinya.

Meskipun Leeteuk hyung sudah berhasil membuatku terduduk di tempat tidur, mataku masih saja lengket dan kembali terpejam. Pikiranku melayang jauh meninggalkan ragaku. Sesosok yeoja yang sangat ku kenali muncul dalam bayanganku. Mata foxy yang menenangkan, hidung yang terlihat sempurna, permukaan kulitnya yang putih mulus, serta bibir berbentuk M yang berwarna merah muda alami itu tercetak jelas. Dadaku bergemuruh. Entahlah, gejolak apa ini. Apa ini sebuah pertanda? Ataukah hanya tumpukan hasratku yang tak tersampaikan? Aku tak tahu. Yang aku tahu hanya hampa. Yah, aku kehilangan separuh jiwaku. Bagai raga tak bernyawa. Rasanya… kosong.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Minnie? Jemputanmu sudah datang.." ucap seorang ibu yang tengah menanti anak sulungnya keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan segenap tenaga ibu itu menahan air mata yang tak kuasa ia bendung. Hati ibu mana yang sanggup melihat anaknya pergi untuk waktu yang lama?

"Ne, eomma." Sungmin pun dengan senyum getir tak kuasa menatap mata ibunya secara langsung. Hatinya juga sakit. Rasanya ia tak mampu meninggalkan segala yang ia punya di Seoul. Ia tak kuat harus menyaksikan lambaian tangan orang satu per satu mengantarnya pergi. Ia tak mampu..

"Apa benar eomma tak usah mengantarmu, chagi? Apa eomma benar-benar tak perlu ikut?" tangan ibu itu mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin dengan tulus. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap wajah anak yang paling ia sayangi itu tanpa sedikitpun senyuman ia tanggalkan dari bibirnya yang mungil.

"Ne, eomma. Aku ingin berangkat sendirian. Mianhe, eomma. Saranghaeyo." Sungmin langsung mendekap erat tubuh mungil ibunya dan mengelus-elus lembut rambut ibunya itu. Betapa tersiksanya Sungmin saat harus menghadapi perpisahan yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana chagi.. gwaenchana.. eomma akan selalu mendukungmu, chagi. Semoga kau cepat sembuh dan kembali ke Seoul, ne? Eomma akan terus mendoakanmu dari sini."

"Kamsahamnida, eomma Aku berangkat dulu, ne?"

"Apa tidak kecepatan, chagi? Bukannya waktu penerbangannya itu jam 3:30?"

"Hm.. masih ada yang ingin aku urus, eomma. Palingan sampai ke bandara juga jam 2an kok. Menunggu dikit juga tidak apa-apa hehe. Annyeong.."

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah dan langsung saja masuk ke dalam van yang sudah di sediakan oleh Lee Soo Man untuknya. Saat di dalam van, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan pun akhirnya tumpah juga. Ia melambaikan tangan kepada ibunya dari dalam van tersebut. Di dalam hatinya tak henti-henti ia berdoa agar ia benar-benar bisa kembali lagi. Bayangan akan dirinya yang tak akan pernah kembali juga turut menghantui kepergian Sungmin hari itu.

'_Eomma, appa, Sungjin, Cho Kyuhyun, aku mencintai kalian. Mianheyo._'

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Eonni.. eonni.." panggil salah seorang yeoja yang sedang mondar-mandir di dalam dorm mencari seseorang di sana. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang cukup penting yang harus segera ia ceritakan.

"Waeyo, Krystal?" tanya salah yeoja yang lain pada yeoja yang dikenal bernama Krystal.

"Eonni, kau tau gosip baru ga?"

"Gosip? Gosip apa?" ucap yeoja tadi yang kini terlihat memusatkan perhatiannya pada yeoja tinggi yang menjadi maknae dalam grup itu.

"Katanya Sungmin oppa mau dikeluarin dari Super Junior, lho!"

"Ah? Masa sih?" ujar yeoja bernama Luna itu sedikit kurang percaya.

"Ne, eonni. Aku dengar dari manajer Kang, katanya sih begitu."

"Kalian bahas apaan sih?" ucap seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka berdua. Ia sepertinya cukup penasaran dengan perbincangan para dongsaengnya yang terlihat agak serius.

"Ah, Vic eonni. Kami lagi membahas gosip baru." Jawab salah satu di antara mereka pada yeoja yang notabene adalah leader mereka.

"Gosip? Gosip apa?"

"Eonni tau tidak soal Sungmin oppa yang hengkang dari Super Junior?"

"Ah.. soal itu.." Victoria terlihat menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali berujar santai "aku tahu. Udah basi kali."

"Ah masa? Pengumuman resminya saja belum ada, kok udah basi sih, eonni?" ujar Luna.

"Iya nih, Victoria eonni. Asbun ih!" sela Krystal menambahi.

"Ya.. terserah kalian lah." Victoria pun berjalan santai meninggalkan kedua dongsaengnya—yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya besar—dan kembali mengurus keperluannya untuk jumpa pers yang akan di adakan beberapa jam lagi.

"Kenapa ya, Sungmin oppa dikeluarin? Padahal kan suaranya bagus. Tampan pula!" gumam Luna yang dijawab anggukan setuju oleh maknaenya. Mereka pun kembali bertanya-tanya. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang menyebabkan 'hal besar' itu terjadi.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Seorang namja ceking terlihat tengah menendang batu—yang kebetulan ia lihat di halaman depan bangunan yang menjadi markas besar agensinya—dengan pikirannya yang nyaris kosong. Ia seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Siapa yang ia tunggu?

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, sebuah van berwarna putih terlihat mendekat. Matanya—yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mencari-cari objek pelampiasan kegelisahannya—pun terlihat berbinar saat van tersebut berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Setelah beberapa saat ketika pintu van itu terbuka, seseorang dengan pakaian yang sedikit maskulin—yang dikenal bernama Sungmin—keluar dari sana.

"Yaaa! Hyuk jae-ah! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau ada jadwal recording variety?"

"Anni, hyu- eh noona, jadwalku dibatalkan. Aku disini karena aku merindukanmu. Saat aku mendengar kalau kau akan ke sini, aku cepat-cepat datang untuk menunggumu. Boleh kan aku mengantarmu? Jebal, noona.." Namja ceking yang ditau bernama lengkap Lee Hyuk Jae itu pun dengan setengah memelas mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menunjukkan aegyo yang ia miliki agar seseorang yang berada di hadapannya itu luluh.

"Tapi aku ingin berangkat sendiri, Hyukkie." Tolak Sungmin yang kini bertindak seolah-olah mengabaikan dongsaengnya itu.

"Jebal, noona. Jebal.. aku ingin ikut. Jebaaaaal.." Eunhyuk pun kini menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat agar yeoja maskulin itu luluh dan mengizinkannya untuk ikut ke bandara.

"Ta—" sebelum Sungmin selesai dengan kata-katanya, Eunhyuk kembali mencecar jurus aegyonya—kini dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan dan pipinya yang ia kembungkan lucu— ke hadapan Sungmin dan membuat yeoja itu mau tak mau mulai merasa risih.

"Ish, jinjja.. arraseo, arraseo. Kau boleh ikut. Tapi hanya kau saja, ne?" setelah puas mendengar ucapan itu dari Sungmin, Eunhyuk dengan senang hati mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin—yang sudah akrab dengannya sejak jaman pra-debut itu— agar dengan segera masuk kedalam agensinya.

Namun saat mereka melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, senyuman riang yang tersemat di bibir mereka berdua tiba-tiba padam. Hal itu terjadi ketika kedua pasang telinga mereka menangkap suara dari arah televisi besar—yang memang terpasang di ruang depan agensinya itu— yang memberitakan mengenai rencana konferensi pers dan menampilkan sosok seorang namja dan yeoja yang berasal dari agensi mereka tersebut. Kedua tangan Eunhyuk dengan spontan pun ia daratkan ke telinga Sungmin, memastikan bahwa yeoja di hadapannya itu tak mendengar lanjutan berita yang tadi sempat mereka saksikan sekilas.

Mata Sungmin tiba-tiba terlihat berair, namun tak ada satupun yang sukses mengalir mulus di kedua pipinya. Sepertinya yeoja berpenampilan maskulin itu sedang bersusah payah agar air yang berasal dari kelenjar di matanya itu hanya terbendung saja di tempatnya berasal. Tak menetes, tak mengalir dan juga tak membuatnya terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Su- sudahlah, Hyukkie-ah. Gwaenchana.." ucap Sungmin tegar sembari melepaskan kedua telapak tangan Eunhyuk yang menutup telinganya.

"Noona, mianheyo, aku.. aku hanya—"

"Ne, aku tau. Aku tak papa kok. Yuk kita ke tempat Lee sonsaengnim, ia sepertinya sudah lama menungguku." Sungmin pun langsung bergegas meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terlihat serba salah. Sedetik. Dua detik. Eunhyuk pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Sungmin dari belakang sembari menatap lurus ke arah pundak Sungmin yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa '_Aku rapuh. Aku butuh sandaran' _itu.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Kau ingat kan perbincangan kita waktu itu?" ucap seorang lelaki tua—pendiri agensi yang menjadi salah satu top 3 agensi di Korea Selatan—memastikan bahwa seorang yeoja dihadapannya itu masih mengingat apa yang ia tawarkan ada yeoja tersebut beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hm, ne, sonsaengnim. Aku masih memikirkan jawabannya." Ucap yeoja—yang dikenal bernama Lee Sungmin itu—sembari menatap kosong ke arah meja yang membatasi mereka berdua.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa, kau pikir saja dulu yang mana yang akan kau pilih. Aku akan menunggu. Kalau bisa sih secepatnya."

"Ne, sonsaengnim. Aku akan memberitahu Anda secepatnya. Oh ya, apa kepergianku ini tidak akan membuat publik gencar memberitakan SM?"

"Tenanglah, gosip Kyuhyun dengan Victoria masih hangat. Masalah grup pasti tidak terekspos. Kepergianmu juga tidak akan ada yang meliput, karena bisa dipastikan semua wartawan hari ini akan datang ke konferensi pers Kyuhyun dan Victoria, jadi.. semuanya terkendali. Kalau kau mempertanyakan masalah klarifikasi 'Sungmin yang menghilang', tinggal tunggu konfirmasi jawaban darimu saja. Oke?" tangan Sungmin terlihat mengepal ketika mendengar nama seseorang muncul ke dalam pembicaraan mereka tersebut. Meskipun sedikit tak rela mendengarnya, tapi mau tak mau sepertinya Sungmin harus ikhlas. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pamit, sonsaengnim. Kamsahamnida.. jeongmal kamsahamnida. Josonghamnida aku belum bisa memberi jawabanku untuk saat ini."

"Ne, gwaenchana. Hati-hati, Sungmin-ssi. Semoga kau cepat memberi konfirmasinya. Oke?" Lee-sonsaengnim terlihat beranjak dari kursinya—tepat saat Sungmin hendak meninggalkan ruangannya—untuk mengantar Sungmin sampai ke pintu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, seorang namja ceking bernama Lee Hyuk Jae terlihat dari balik pintu dan langsung membungkuk hormat pada 'boss'nya yang ia lihat muncul dari ruangan itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee-sonsaengnim."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Hyukjae. Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya heran mendapati namja ceking itu berada di tempatnya. Biasanya sangatlah jarang member-member agensi miliknya datang untuk mengunjunginya—palingan hanya dalam keadaan darurat saja mereka datang ke tempat itu— Jadi tak heran ia merasa terkejut mendapati 'penampakan' Hyuk Jae di sekitar ruangannya saat itu.

"Ah, aku di sini menunggu, Sungmin-ssi, sonsaengnim. Aku berencana mengantarnya ke bandara."

"Apa hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal?"

"Ne, sonsaengnim."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati kalian. Jaga diri ya, jangan sampai ada yang mengenali kalian di luar."

"Ne, sonsaengnim.." jawab Sungmin dan Eunhyuk serentak sembari menunduk hormat kepada atasannya tersebut. Selang beberapa detik, mereka pun bergerak cepat meninggalkan tempat itu untuk segera menuju ke van. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1:20 dan mereka tidak boleh terlambat.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Seorang namja berambut ikal tengah duduk termenung di depan meja rias sembari membenarkan letak dasinya yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan sama sekali. Ia terus menerus memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin dengan pikirannya yang nyaris kosong.

"Kyunniee oppa…" teriak seorang yeoja tiba-tiba saat memasuki ruangan di mana namja tadi sedang bersiap-siap. Yeoja berambut pirang itu pun kemudian bergelonjotan di badan namja ikal tadi tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu dari sang empu badan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas! Aku tak bisa bernapas!" Eluh kasar namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu saat mendapati dirinya sudah berada di dalam rangkulan mesra yeoja tadi.

"Ah, Kyunnie, sebentar lagi kan aku akan menjadi pasanganmu. Masa aku tidak boleh memelukmu sih, eoh?" ucap yeoja tadi manja sembari mengelus pelan pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya.

"Iya, kita memang pasangan. Tapi itu nanti. Lagian aku juga hanya terpaksa menyetujui semua ini, jadi jangan pernah berharap lebih dariku."

"Benarkah? Hahaha. Yah, harus aku akui hal itu memang benar. Tapi yang terpenting dari semua ini kan semua orang akan mengira kita ini pasangan yang real, dan.. mau tak mau kau akan mengikuti alurnya. Iya, kan? Benar, bukan?"

"Terserahlah." Jawab Kyuhyun malas. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, namja ikal itu terlihat mulai sibuk dengan berbagai 'skenario' pembicaraan di hadapannya yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh staff SM. Naskah tersebut dipersiapkan matang-matang agar Kyuhyun tidak kerepotan dalam menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin saja akan muncul dalam konferensi pers mereka beberapa jam lagi.

Dalam kasus ini Kyuhyun benar-benar diperlakukan seolah-olah ia adalah robot. Ia seakan-akan tak memiliki perasaan dan hanya dituntut untuk mengikuti perintah sang 'majikan'. Tak punya pilihan, dan tak dibiarkan memilih.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Noona, kau ikut penerbangan yang mana? Yang jam 3:30 kan?" tanya seorang namja ceking yang kini terlihat tengah sibuk mengamati papan schedule penerbangan kepada yeoja yang kini sedang bersandar di bahunya.

"Hm.." jawab yeoja tadi setengah malas. Ternyata yeoja bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu sedang mengistirahatkan sejenak kedua bola matanya dengan bersandar di bahu namja anchovy tadi.

"Tapi noona sepertinya pesaw—"

"Annyeonghaseyo" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba membuat ucapan namja anchovy bernama Eunhyuk tadi terputus. Tatapan mata namja itu pun sontak beralih ke arah sumber suara.

"Ah, Yunho-ssi." Panggil Eunhyuk ramah yang membuat yeoja di sampingnya—yang sedang beristirahat tadi— spontan tersadar ketika mendengar sebuah nama disebut oleh sahabat karibnya itu.

"Hm? Yunho?" ucap Sungmin meyakinkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dengan suaranya yang terdengar berat.

"Ehm.. Sungmin, bisa bicara sebentar?" ucap namja yang ditahu bernama Yunho itu sopan. Eunhyuk yang merasa menjadi 'orang ketiga' di dalam kondisi itu pun langsung bertindak cepat.

"Ah haus sekali, aku mau beli kopi dulu. Noona, aku tinggal sebentar ya. Aku segera kembali. Yunho-ssi, aku titip Sungmin ya." Ucap Eunhyuk sekadar basa-basi setelah itu ia pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sungmin bersama Yunho. Eunhyuk sangat mengerti dan tahu betul harus bertindak seperti apa. Sepertinya Yunho butuh sedikit 'privasi' untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin.

"Hm, Minnie.." panggil Yunho gugup ketika Eunhyuk sudah tak terlihat di pandangannya. Dengan hoodie yang menutupinya, Yunho langsung mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah kanan Sungmin, matanya tak berani memandang lurus ke arah Sungmin—melainkan ke arah lantai bandara—, kedua tangannya pun ia remas-remas pelan tanpa alasan.

"Ne? Wae?" Sungmin terlihat sedikit heran dengan gelagat Yunho. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres baginya.

"Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu.."

"Hm? Bicaralah.."

"Anu, Sungmin-ah, Aku.."

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Seperti mayat berjalan, seorang namja jangkung tengah berdiri dalam diam menatap langit di atap gedung yang menjadi 'tempat penentu nasib'nya terjadi. Ia melirik sekilas jam yang bertengger manis di pangkal tangan kirinya.

Pukul 2:15. Masih ada kurang lebih 3 jam lagi. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang 3 jam itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu, tapi tidak halnya dengan namja ini. Karena baginya, hanya tersisa 3 jam lagi hidupnya akan mendapatkan hak kebebasan, dan itu terlalu cepat, bukan?

"AAAAAAAAAGGGH.." teriak namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu puas meluapkan segenap amarahnya yang cukup lama telah ia pendam. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap senti hembusan angin yang menyapu permukaan kulitnya. Tak lupa ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk merasakan nikmatnya kebebasan yang sepertinya sangat ia dambakan.

Berbagai pikiran-pikiran aneh pun bermunculan di dalam kepala namja itu. _Bagaimana kalau aku keluar saja dari dunia hiburan ini? Bagaimana kalau aku pura-pura sakit saja saat konferensi pers nanti? Bagaimana kalau aku loncat saja dari gedung ini?_

Namun lagi-lagi ia tersadar, semua itu tak akan mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya. Malah mungkin akan mendatangkan masalah baru yang lebih pelik di kemudian hari. Sudah cukup baginya menghadapi berbagai ranjau kehidupan belakangan ini, ia sudah tak mampu lagi menambah rentetan beban yang harus ia pikul.

"Kyu.." suara berat khas seorang namja tiba-tiba terdengar memanggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan aktivitasnya tidak sama sekali memperhatikan panggilan tersebut. Ia seperti sudah terhanyut kedalam kebebasan dunia yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Merasa tak digubris, namja—yang memanggil—tadi pun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan, namja itu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Kyuhyun spontan memusatkan pandangannya ke arah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya berasal.

"Ah, Hyung. Ke.. kena.. pa kau bisa ada di sini?" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit terbata. Sepertinya ia masih merasa shock dengan hal yang baru saja ia alami.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Ucap namja yang datang tadi—yang notabene adalah seorang leader dari grup dimana Kyuhyun mengadu nasib. Yah.. Super Junior.

"Ah, anni, Hyung. Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai sedikit penasaran.

"Hm.." Leeteuk menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai pembicaraannya yang terkesan sedikit penting, "Kyu, apa keputusanmu sudah bulat mengenai hal ini?"

"Maksudnya apa, Hyung?" Kyuhyun terlihat kurang mengerti dengan perkataan hyungnya itu. Apakah Leeteuk bertanya tentang kesiapannya mengikuti konferensi pers? Atau kah ada maksud lain?

"Soal hubunganmu dengan Victoria." Jawab Leeteuk singkat. Kini ia menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan intens menunggu jawaban dari sang namja tersebut.

"hm.. ah, itu.." eluh Kyuhyun singkat, "Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan." Jawab Kyuhyun kali ini dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk digambarkan.

"Kyu.." panggil sang leader dengan suara menenangkan miliknya. Ia kemudian mendaratkan lengannya di bahu Kyuhyun, sekadar untuk memberikannya sedikit support.

"Aku lelah, Hyung.." mata Kyuhyun mulai berair, "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hatiku.. Hatiku rasanya sudah mati. Sakit, Hyung. Terlalu sakit."

Leeteuk pun yang menyaksikannya seakan turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh maknaenya itu. Ia terlihat berpikir. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia kini terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kyu, pergilah.." ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis pun merasa heran.

"Hyung?"

"Aku tahu ini tidak benar, tapi.. tapi aku merasa lebih tidak benar lagi membiarkanmu seperti ini."

"Tapi, Hyung, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa pergi." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Sungmin membutuhkanmu." Nama itu. Nama yang terucap dari bibir sang leader itu. Nama itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah sang leader. Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sendu berubah menjadi lebih tegas. "Sungmin, Kyu, Sungmin.."

"Sungmin? Kenapa dia, Hyung?" nada suara Kyuhyun berubah menjadi khawatir, tapi tak selang beberapa lama suaranya berubah kembali, "Ah, anni.. anni.. ia tak membutuhkanku, Hyung. Ia tidak membutuhkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun naif.

"Apa kau tidak berniat menemuinya lagi, hah?" tanya Leeteuk dengan tone suara yang sedikit ia naikkan.

"Aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi, Hyung. Mothaeyo.. Ia sudah memutuskanku dan pergi ke sisi Yunho. Jadi biarkan saja Yunho yang menemani hidupnya. Aku tidak mau lagi, Hyung. Tidak mau." jawab Kyuhyun semakin naif. Ia membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja di hatinya yang terdalam ia ingin menemui kekasih hatinya itu, tapi sekali lagi perasaan 'sejati' miliknya itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh akal sehatnya yang mengatakan hal yang berlawanan.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu tertegun sejenak dan spontan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tamparan itu berasal.

"Hyung?"

"KAU TAHU, EOH? SUNGMIN SEDANG SAKIT PARAH! IA MUNGKIN SAJA TIDAK BISA BERNYANYI LAGI DENGAN SUPER JUNIOR! APA KAU PERNAH MENGERTI PERASAANNYA, EOH?" Leeteuk dengan setengah berteriak pun mulai angkat bicara. Ia akhirnya membuka 'rahasia' itu di hadapan Kyuhyun. Teriakan sang leader tadi sukses membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi. Setelah sepersekian detik mengatur nafas, Leeteuk pun angkat bicara lagi. Namun kali ini dengan nada suara yang terdengar lebih pelan. "Kyu.. sebentar tepat di pukul 3:30, Sungmin akan berangkat ke USA. Pergilah menemuinya atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia mematung. Tapi tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Leeteuk di tempat itu. Ia tak lagi menghiraukan beberapa panggilan yang ia dengar di sekelilingnya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari dan berlari. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang ini hanyalah Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin. Nothing else..

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Kim-oppa, kau lihat Kyu?" tanya seorang yeoja pirang yang kini tengah sibuk mencari-cari 'sesuatu'. Ia terlihat sedikit panik dengan hilangnya orang yang ia sebut 'Kyu' tadi. Ia sudah memeriksa di setiap sudut ruangan di dalam gedung itu, namun ia tak juga menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Ah, Kyuhyun? Sepertinya aku melihatnya di sana." Ucap salah seorang stylish yang kebetulan mendengar ucapan yeoja pirang bernama Victoria tadi. Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, Victoria langsung saja mengikuti arah yang dikatakan oleh stylish tadi untuk mencari sang pujaan hatinya. Namun panjang umur, sosok Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari arah yang ditunjukkan tadi. Tapi, ia terlihat seperti sedang terburu-buru. Kenapa dia?

"Kyuuu! Kau dari mana saj—" ujar Victoria—dengan wajah berbinar—namun kemudian terputus saat Kyuhyun menyambarnya dan berlari semakin jauh.

"KYU! KYU! YA! CHO KYUHYUN, KAU MAU KEMANAAAA!" teriak yeoja tadi sembari setengah berlari mengejar namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Tapi sepertinya.. ia tak berhasil, langkah Kyuhyun terlalu cepat untuk dikejar, sosoknya pun semakin lama semakin tak terlihat lagi dari mata Victoria.

"Ikhlaskan, Victoria-ssi. Kyuhyun bukan milikmu." Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dari arah belakang yeoja pirang itu. Spontan Victoria mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang namja—yang ia kenal sebagai leader dari grup Super Junior itu—tengah tersenyum simpul ke arahnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu sendiri.

Victoria yang terlihat makin panik itu pun dengan segera meraih ponselnya dan kemudian menghubungi seseorang. Seseorang yang dianggapnya mampu untuk menyelamatkan nasibnya.

"Yunho-yaa!"

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

"_KAU TAHU, EOH? SUNGMIN SEDANG SAKIT PARAH! IA MUNGKIN SAJA TIDAK BISA BERNYANYI LAGI DENGAN SUPER JUNIOR! APA KAU PERNAH MENGERTI PERASAANNYA, EOH?"_

Ucapan Leeteuk hyung itu bagaikan tamparan mulus di pipiku. Aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Jadi begitukah, Sungmin? Selama ini kau menyimpan semua itu secara rapi agar aku tidak khawatir? Kau mengatur semua ini agar aku bisa dengan mudah melupakanmu, iya? Sedangkal itu kah caramu berpikir mengenaiku?

_"…Sungmin akan berangkat ke USA. Pergilah menemuinya atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu."_

Yah, aku baru tahu. Aku baru tahu beberapa menit yang lalu kalau Sungmin akan berangkat ke luar negeri. Selamat, Sungmin, kau sudah berhasil menutup semua itu dariku. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku menjadi orang yang terakhir yang mengetahui hal itu. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku menjadi seorang namja bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi.. entah apa yang kau dan semua orang di sekeliling kita rencanakan, kau kehilangan satu hal. Kau masih belum berhasil melunturkan cintaku ini padamu. Tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Ahjussi, bisa cepat sedikit?" Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Saat ini aku masih berada di dalam perjalanan penentuan nasibku. Seperti memainkan loterai, hatiku sedang dipertaruhkan. Entah nasib baik atau nasib buruk yang akan aku dapatkan, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Jalan menuju Incheon International Airport terlihat sedikit padat. Mau kemana semua orang-orang ini? Kenapa di saat-saat genting seperti ini mereka semua malah memadati jalan raya? Yah, pikiranku memang sedang kacau. Semua menjadi pelampiasan emosiku. Untung saja ahjussi pengendara taksi yang aku tumpangi ini terlihat cukup sabar dan baik hati. Ia juga tak terlihat mengeksposku sebagai seorang 'idol', ia malah memperlakukanku bagaikan anggota keluarganya yang baru saja ia temui. Sepanjang perjalanan ia menceritakan mengenai kampung halamannya yang indah dan tenang. Ah.. bagai tempat impian yang aku dan Sungmin pernah bayangkan sebelumnya. Di pedesaan, aku dan Sungmin hidup sebagai keluarga. Memiliki anak yang banyak. Hidup kami tenang, nyaman, tak ada tuntutan, tak perlu khawatir dengan tanggapan orang lain, tak perlu repot dengan segala macam pekerjaan dan juga tak perlu menghadapi kebisingan kota yang sangat melelahkan. Tapi.. semua itu tak lebih dari sebuah khayalan, bukan?

Perjalanan menuju Incheon biasanya menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 45 menit. Tapi dalam kasus ini, jalanan sedang padat. Aku tidak tahu akan menghabiskan waktu berapa lama lagi untuk tiba di sana. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Sungmin akan pergi, dan aku harus bisa mencegahnya atau paling tidak.. aku bisa bertemu dengannya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu menunggunya kembali.

Waktu di arlojiku menunjukkan pukul 3 tepat. Sial, sisa 30 menit lagi waktuku untuk mengejar Sungmin. Kumohon tuhan, kumohon.. permudahkan jalanku untuk bertemu dengannya. Jebal..

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Beberapa pasang mata mendapati seorang namja ikal—yang mengenakan setelan tuxedo—tengah sibuk berlari di area bandara Internasional Incheon. Mereka cukup kaget mendapati seseorang yang biasanya mereka saksikan di televisi itu sedang berbaur di keramaian. Ada beberapa yang histeris, bahkan ada juga yang melompat-lompat girang. Namun, semua itu tak digubris oleh namja tersebut yang sepertinya terlihat sangat sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Hei!" tiba-tiba sebuah lengan mendarat mulus di bahu namja tadi dan berhasil membuat namja itu memusatkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. Ia mendapati seseorang dengan hoodie dan masker tengah memandangnya intens. Siapa gerangan orang itu?

"Nuguseyo?"

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

"Nuguseyo?" tanyaku pada sosok misterius yang memanggilku beberapa detik yang lalu. Dari penampilannya sepertinya aku kenal. Tapi siapa ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia ini…. penculik? Namun tak selang beberapa lama, sosok misterius itu membuka sedikit masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dan..

"Ah, Hyukkie hyung! Kau mengagetkanku! Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku heran pada sosok misterius tadi yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk hyung si anchovy.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Konferensi persmu kan diadakan tak lama lagi." ucapnya tak kalah heran.

"Aku disini mencari Sung—" ah iya, Sungmin! Gara-gara si anchovy ini aku sampai lupa untuk mengejar tujuan utamaku. Tanpa basa-basi aku meninggalkan Eunhyuk hyung yang terdengar memanggil-manggilku—namun tak ku gubris— dan berlari ke arah gate pemeriksaan utama. Namun belum sempat aku melewatinya, seorang security berhasil mencegatku di depan gate tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Bisa perlihatkan tiketnya?" ucap security itu. Sial, aku lupa bahwa hanya penumpang lah yang boleh masuk ke area dalam bandara. Ottohke?

"A, aku tak punya tiket. Tapi aku ada keperluan mendesak. Jebal, aku harus cepat masuk." Ucapku sedikit memohon.

"Josonghamnida, Anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk apabila tidak memiliki tiket."

"Aku harus masuk!" ucapku kini sedikit memaksa dan berusaha menerobos masuk, namun lagi-lagi security itu berhasil mencegatku. Yah maklum, badanku kalah besar dengan security itu.

"Tidak bisa. Anda tidak bisa masuk kalau tak memiliki tiket." Ucap security itu kali ini dengan nada suara yang sedikit membentak.

"Ya! Anda tidak tahu saya ini siapa ya? Saya ini Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Salah satu member Super Junior. Izinkan saya masuk!" Oke, kali ini aku cukup kekanakan dengan membawa-bawa nama keartisanku di sini. Tapi… mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak punya cara lain.

"Saya tidak peduli mau Anda artis kek, idol kek, presiden sekalipun kalau tak punya tiket tidak boleh masuk!" jelas security itu kali ini sedikit nyolot. Ish jinjja, rasanya ingin kuremukkan badan namja di hadapanku ini agar segera beranjak dari sana. Dengan terpaksa pun aku meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, mataku terpusat ke arah papan schedule penerbangan.

Dadaku terenyuh. Mataku mulai berair. Yah.. terlambat. Semuanya terlambat. Pesawat itu sudah take off 20 menit yang lalu dan.. dan aku, aku masih berdiri disini. Aku masih disini dengan segala penyesalan yang aku punya. Aku tak berhasil mengatakan semua yang seharusnya aku katakan. Aku.. aku menyesal.

"Hm.. Super Junior Kyuhyun?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara khas yeoja dari belakangku. Sepertinya familiar.. Tapi, siapa? Dengan segera aku membalikkan badan ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang yeoja tengah berdiri menunduk di hadapanku.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyaku heran pada sosok yeoja misterius yang ada di hadapanku ini. Yeoja itu berambut panjang dengan warna brown dark, ia mengenakan dress putih selutut dan topi hitam besar yang berhasil menutupi wajahnya dari pandanganku. Ck, yeoja aneh, ke airport kok pakai topi begituan.

"Bfff.. 'Aku Super Junior Kyuhyun'? Huhahahahaha.. " tiba-tiba yeoja itu mengocopy beberapa ucapanku pada security tadi dan mulai tertawa geli. Ada apa sih dengan yeoja ini? Kurasa yeoja ini benar-benar sinting.

Saat aku hendak meninggalkan yeoja itu, ia kemudian menahan lenganku dengan tangannya yang terasa sangat lembut. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong! Kuperhatikan jemari itu dan, omo.. sepertinya aku tahu pemilik tangan ini.

"Eh? Kamu—"

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Kamu kenapa, Yunho?" tanya Sungmin heran pada namja berhoodie di sampingnya itu, yang dikenal dengan sebutan U-Know Yunho.

"Mianheyo.." lirih Yunho.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku tak mengerti." Sungmin kini terlihat semakin tak sabar—bisa dilihat dari dahinya yang ia kerutkan dan cara ia memicingkan matanya ke arah Yunho.

"Sebenarnya, kamu tidak perlu pergi, Sungmin-ah.."

"Mak.. maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti." Sungmin makin tidak mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan Yunho itu. Wajahnya tampak makin serius.

"Kau tidak sakit, Min." ucap Yunho pelan, ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah amplop ke arah yeoja berkulit putih itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sungmin yang masih terlihat kurang mengerti itu pun langsung mengambil amplop yang diserahkan Yunho dan segera membukanya. Dari dalam amplop itu, Sungmin mengambil sebuah hasil rontgen dan beberapa lembaran kertas. Ia pun mengamatinya dengan serius dan..

"Ah, jinjjayo? Ak— aku.. aku tidak sakit? Ah… jeongmal gomawo, Yunho-yaa. Gomawoo.." ucap Sungmin girang saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa dirinya benar-benar dalam keadaan sehat wal-afiat. Ia pun memeluk namja yang berada di sampingnya itu erat, namun sang namja malah melepas pelukan itu kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ck, paboya.. Sungmin paboya.." gumam Yunho pelan, "Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kenyataan dengan yang mana kebohongan, eoh?" ucapnya lagi kali ini dengan nada suara yang lebih ia naikkan. Sungmin yang mendengarnya tentu saja kaget, ia juga cukup heran kenapa Yunho bersikap seperti itu padanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa ka—"

"Aku bohong padamu, Lee Sungmin. Dari awal aku berpura-pura. Aku berpura-pura, Sungmin! Aku berpura-pura agar kau bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun dan beralih ke sisiku! Kau mengerti sekarang, eoh?" sebelum Sungmin sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yunho dengan cepat memotong semua itu dengan pengakuannya. Sungmin tertegun. Ia terdiam dalam posisinya dan menatap nanar ke suatu titik. Namun tak beberapa lama ia langsung kembali mendekap Yunho erat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yunho-yaa. Ish, kau baru tahu kalau aku pabo, eoh? Hehehe.." canda Sungmin tanpa melepaskan dekapannya itu. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Mianheyo. Aku membuatmu melakukan semua ini. Mianheyo.." ucap Sungmin pelan sembari mengelus pelan rambut namja yang ia peluk itu. Yunho yang berada di posisi itu pun tak mampu menahan derasnya air matanya. Ia menyesal. Sungguh menyesal.

"Sungmin-ah, saranghaeyo. Mianhe.." ucap namja itu lirih sembari perlahan melepaskan pelukan yeoja yang ia cintai itu.

"Yunho.. gwaenchana?" ucap Sungmin kali ini sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan namja di sampingnya itu yang terlihat cukup mengenaskan.

"Hm? Anniya, gwaenchana. Jadi kau tidak pergi kan?" ucap Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari mengusap pelan air yang masih tertinggal di sudut matanya yang sipit itu.

"Aku? Hm, mungkin aku akan tetap pergi, Yunho. Aku butuh sedikit liburan. Otakku terlalu penat." Jawab Sungmin sembari menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Apa.. kau masih memikirkan Kyuhyun?" saat nama itu disebutkan oleh Yunho, Sungmin spontan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho namun tak selang beberapa saat ia kembali menatap kedua tangannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hm, sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi milik seseorang. Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi, kan? Hehe.." Sungmin terlihat sedikit naif. Dalam tawanya itu, terdapat luka yang sangat perih bila terus menerus ia ingat. Dan jujur, ia tidak mampu menahannya.

"Yakin? Hm, aku tahu, kau masih sangat mencintainya. Kejarlah dia sebelum benar ia akan menjadi milik orang lain. Lagian.. semua itu karena kau yang menyuruhnya kan? Kalau kau menyuruhnya kembali, mungkin saja semua bisa berubah."

"Anniya. Lagian aku harus pergi."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?" ucap Yunho dengan senyum yang ia sematkan manis di sudut bibirnya.

"Paboya. Aku kan mau berangkat ke US. Udah tau kita di airport kok pake nanya lagi!"

"Hft… bwuahahahahahahaha.." tawa Yunho segera meledak. Sungmin yang menyaksikan itu terlihat makin bingung. Ada apa dengan namja di sampingnya itu? Apa ia salah makan? Atau ia sudah gila karena Sungmin tak jadi miliknya? Sungmin menatap namja itu aneh. Ia semakin tak mengerti.

"Hm.. mianheyo, mianhe. Huahahahaa.." ucap Yunho lagi—dengan tawa yang masih belum bisa beranjak dari dirinya itu—saat ia mulai menyadari tatapan Sungmin berubah aneh terhadapnya.

"Kenapa sih?" Sungmin mulai merajuk kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya yang harus diakui memang tampak sexy itu.

"Aduh kau ini benar-benar.. jinjja." Yunho pun akhirnya mampu mengontrol tawanya, "Sungmin-ah.. kau ini lihat papan schedule penerbangan ga sih?"

"Eugh?" guman Sungmin. Ia kemudian buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencari papan schedule penerbangan terdekat. Lalu..

"MWO? SUDAH TAKE OFF?"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Yunho kembali meledak ketika menyaksikan hal itu. Yah, sebenarnya Sungmin sudah harus boarding sejak Yunho mengajaknya berbicara 5 menit yang lalu. Eunhyuk pun sebenarnya hendak mengingatkannya. Namun sebelum ia sempat berbicara, saat itu Yunho tiba-tiba datang dan memotong pembicaraan Eunhyuk, benarkan? Yah.. kurang lebih seperti itulah kronologi kejadian ini sampai bisa terjadi.

"Ugh, jahat! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sedari tadi, eoh?" eluh Sungmin saat menghampiri Yunho dan mendapati namja itu puas menertawai 'kepolosan'nya.

"Mianhe.. Ah iya, aku lupa!" Yunho pun kini terlihat mengambil sebuah tas yang sepertinya ia bawa sedari tadi. "Nih untukmu. Kau akan membutuhkan ini." Yunho pun menyodorkan tas itu pada Sungmin yang kini terlihat mulai bingung.

"Ini apa?"

"Bukalah. Kau akan membutuhkannya saat bersama Kyuhyun." ucap Yunho singkat diiringi dengan senyuman tulus dari sudut bibir namja itu. Setelah merasa urusannya telah selesai, Yunho pun beranjak dari bangku yang sedari tadi ia duduki berniat meninggalkan 'spot'nya itu.

"Bye, Sungminnie.. Good luck!"

"Ya! Kau mau kemana, Yunho-yaa.." Yunho hanya melambaikan tangannya lunglai ke arah Sungmin dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Yunho-yaaaa! Gomawo!" teriak Sungmin lagi. Namun kali ini Yunho tak berbalik, malah berlalu begitu saja.

Mata Sungmin kembali terpusat pada sebuah tas berukuran cukup besar yang tadi Yunho berikan padanya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang super duper tinggi, Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk membukanya. Saat membuka tas itu, Sungmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari dalam tas tersebut. Ia merabanya perlahan dan..

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

"HWUAAAA.. APA INI?" Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat merasakan beberapa helai rambut di dalam tas tersebut. "Mwo? Wig?"

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Yunho POV*

Aku lega.

Meskipun sedikit sakit tapi rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Benar kata orang, jujur itu membawa kenyamanan dan ketenangan hati.

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Victoria, aku sadar sekarang. Ia hanya memperalatku untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Padahal ia tahu bahwa kehendak orang tak bisa dipaksakan. Benar, kan?

Aku tahu, aku memang sedih tak jadi memiliki Sungmin, tapi bagaimana bisa aku bahagia bila sementara orang yang aku cintai itu merasa tak bahagia saat ia bersamaku. Rasanya pasti lebih sakit bila memiliki raga seseorang namun kita sama sekali tak memiliki hatinya.

Mungkin sudah begini lah takdirnya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukan tambatan hatiku sendiri yang benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus dan menerimaku apa adanya. Yah.. mudah-mudahan saja..

Hm, Saatnya pergi untuk mengejar mimpiku.

Bye, Sungmin. Semoga kau bahagia.

*Yunho POV end*

.

-oo-

.

.

Namja jangkung bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu terlihat seakan menyadari sesuatu hal mengenai sesosok yeoja misterius di hadapannya kini. Ia mulai tertegun, matanya membulat lucu, dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit.

"Eh? Kamu— " ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terbata. Namun tak memakan waktu yang lama, ia pun membulatkan keyakinannya untuk kembali berbicara. "ka, kamu, Su— Sung, Sungmin? Lee Sungmin?"

"Hm.. annyeonghaseyo, Super Junior Cho Kyuhyun." yeoja itu pun membuka topi yang berhasil menutupi wajahnya tadi dan menatap namja di hadapannya itu sedikit intens. Kyuhyun terdiam, namun mata Kyuhyun masih melakukan tugasnya dengan baik untuk menelusuri wajah yeoja di hadapannya itu dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Mulai dari mata foxy yeoja itu, hidung mancung miliknya hingga bibir berbentuk M milik yeoja tadi untuk sekadar memastikan bahwa yang disaksikannya ini bukanlah fatamorgana semata.

Setelah yakin, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun membawa tubuh yeoja di hadapannya itu larut ke dalam dekapan tubuhnya. Aroma vanilla dari arah tubuh Sungmin—yang sungguh sangat khas—dihirupnya kuat-kuat seakan tak mau lagi ia tinggalkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kyunnie.. bogoshippeoyo."

"Nado. Nado bogoshippeo. Mianheyo, chagi, aku.. aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe.." eluh Kyuhyun tanpa sedikit pun melonggarkan dekapannya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kyu. Aku yang salah. Aku yang menyuruhmu pergi. Mian, Kyu.."

"Anniya. Anni. Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Yang jelas aku mencintaimu, Min. Jeongmal saranghae." Kyuhyun akhirnya melonggarkan dekapannya perlahan dan menatap Sungmin intens. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku siap menemanimu berobat, Min. Aku siap."

"Hm, aku tidak sakit Kyu.."

"Mwo? Ke- kenapa bisa? Bukannya…"

"Sudah lah, Kyu. Panjang ceritanya. Yang jelas aku masih ingin bernyanyi denganmu, Kyu. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku janji."

"Jeongmal?" tegas Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Yeoja itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan sebagai jawaban dan Kyuhyun merespon jawaban itu dengan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir plum milik Sungmin. Mereka berciuman! Dan itu di muka umum! Bayangkan, beberapa pasang mata sudah pasti mengabadikan 'hal langka' tersebut. Untung saja Sungmin mengenakan wignya, kalau tidak, identitasnya sebagai member Super Junior mungkin saja bisa terbongkar. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal member..

FLASHBACK

*Sungmin POV*

_"Lee Soo Man sonsaengnim, aku mohon.. berilah aku izin untuk mundur dari Super Junior."_

_"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu izin untuk berobat, tapi.." CEOku itu mengizinkanku mundur dari Super Junior? Segampang ini kah aku mendapat izin? Aku pikir akan sulit! Tapi.. kata-katanya belum tuntas. Ada apa? Apa yang ia minta?_

_"Tapi apa, sonsaengnim?"_

_"Tapi kau tidak kuberi izin untuk mundur dari Super Junior." Ternyata dugaanku salah, ia tak segampang itu memberiku izin mundur dari grup. Yah.. sudah pasti. Aku masih terlilit kontrak yang sangat mengikatku._

_"Ne? Anda tidak memberikanku izin untuk mundur dari Super Junior? Tapi, sonsaengnim.."_

_"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau ini masih terikat kontrak denganku. Atau begini saja, kau tinggal pilih, pilihan pertama aku menjamin kesehatanmu dan segala pengobatanmu tapi kau harus kembali menjadi member grup atau pilihan dua kau mundur dari Super Junior tapi dengan membayar ganti rugi kontrak. Gimana?"_

_Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Yah.. sudah kuduga akan seperti ini ujung-ujungnya. Mau gimana lagi?_

_"Bisakah Anda memberiku waktu? Aku akan memikirkannya kembali, sonsaengnim." Mungkin bagi banyak orang jawaban dari pilihan itu mudah. Tinggal pilih saja pilihan yang pertama dan aku akan mendapat keuntungan yang paling besar. Tapi kalian ingat, tidak? Aku tidak mungkin sanggup kembali ke grup itu. Aku tak sanggup harus melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Apalagi ia kini telah menjadi milik orang lain. Benar, bukan?_

_"Baiklah, pergunakanlah waktumu sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku siap menunggu."_

*Sungmin POV end*

FLASHBACK END

Mereka masih terpagut dalam ciuman mesra mereka. Kyuhyun mengisap kuat bibir milik yeoja yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya erat. Mereka terhanyut dalam kehangatan yang mereka berdua ciptakan. Namun tiba-tiba, Sungmin mendorong tubuh namja yang masih asik dengan bibirnya itu menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun yang seakan tidak ikhlas meninggalkan bibir Sungmin pun mau tak mau hanya mengikuti dan menatap heran yeoja di hadapannya itu.

"Ada apa, Minnie-yaa?"

"Ini.. ini di airport, Kyu.." ucap Sungmin setengah berbisik. "Kau tidak lihat di sekeliling kita? Kalau ada wartawan gimana? Skandalmu dengan Victoria saja belum selesai, masa kau ingin membuat skandal baru sih?"

"Soal itu aku tak peduli lagi. Yang jelas aku mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah. Sungguh. Aku jauh lebih khawatir bila kau pergi meninggalkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus sembari kembali menatap yeoja itu intens. Ia kemudian menyelusuri pandangannya ke arah Sungmin. Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang ganjal dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Eh. Kau mendapatkan pakaian ini dari mana, chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Mata obsidian milik namja itu tak henti-hentinya ia tajamkan ke arah Sungmin

"Baju ini? Sst… rahasia!" jawab Sungmin singkat dan kembali mengecup Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini kecupan itu tepat mendarat di pipi Cho Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat pipi tuan Cho itu sedikit merona.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

**5 Agustus 2011**

_'..B__wara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo.._

_bwara Miss Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo..'_

K-studio riuh dengan sorak-sorai penggemar salah satu grup yang sedang perform pada saat itu. Mereka datang untuk memberi support pada idola mereka yang melaksanakan comeback stage. Hampir seluruh studio dipenuhi dengan lautan Sapphire Blue. Benar-benar ramai!

Setelah menyelesaikan take recording, sang idol memberi deep bow kepada para fans yang sudah datang mendukung mereka. Demikian pula dengan salah satu member yang sedari tadi memamerkan senyum termanisnya kepada para fans mereka—yang biasanya disebut ELF—, ia terlihat sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai ia tak sadar member yang lain sudah meninggalkannya untuk segera kembali ke backstage.

"Ya! Hyung! Ayo cepat!" panggil salah seorang member yang menjadi salah satu main vocal di grupnya.

"Neeee, Wookie.." Setengah berlari, ia mengejar namja yang dikenal bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju salah satu ruangan yang menjadi 'markas' mereka hari itu. Saat mereka berjalan, mereka sering berpapasan dengan beberapa member grup lain.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sunbae-nim." Sapa salah seorang member dari grup Infinite pada kedua 'namja' yang ia temui tadi.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo!" jawab kedua namja tadi tak kalah ramahnya.

"Semoga sukses, sunbae-nim."

"Ne, Infinite juga, ne?" jawab Ryeowook pada namja yang dikenal bernama Kim Sung Gyu tadi. Namja itu pun meresponnya dengan anggukan pelan dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kedua 'namja' tadi karena dipanggil oleh beberapa staff di sana.

"Ah, sepertinya kita benar-benar sudah tua ya, Wookie." Eluh seseorang diantara mereka berdua.

"Hm, ne, Hyung. Makin banyak hoobae-hoobae yang bermunculan sekarang. Dan kita? Hm.. semakin terlupakan." Jawab namja imut bernama Kim Ryeowook itu sedikit pesimis.

"Anni.. anni. Kita harus optimis. Jangan jadikan semua itu sebagai kendala, melainkan pacuan semangat untuk grup kita. Kau ingat kan kita punya ELF yang selalu ada di samping kita?"

"Hm, kau benar hyung" Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju. Namun tiba=tiba..

"Ya! Sungmin-ssi!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang mereka yang berhasil mengagetkan mereka berdua, terutama orang yang namanya disebut itu. Setelah mereka berdua spontan berbalik, mereka mendapati seorang namja jangkung—dengan rambut ikal berwarna brown—sedang berdiri dengan lengannya yang terlipat tepat di depan dadanya.

"Hm? Wae, Kyu?" jawab seseorang yang merasa terpanggil tadi sedikit cuek.

"Kenapa kalian menghilang, eoh? Aku sampai dipaksa Leeteuk hyung untuk mencari kalian!" eluh namja bernama Kyuhyun tadi sedikit kesal pada kedua makhluk imut di hadapannya itu.

"Ya! Tak usah bawa-bawa Leeteuk hyung deh, Kyu! Bilang saja kau mengkhawatirkan Sungmin hyung diambil orang, benar kan? Huuu.." omel Ryeowook kali ini berpendapat. Sebenarnya malah ucapan Ryeowook itu lah yang merupakan sebuah kebenaran. Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun di 'paksa' Leeteuk mencari mereka berdua, malahan dia yang menawarkan diri untuk mencari kedua 'anak hilang' itu. Yah tentu saja untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sungmin—kekasih hatinya—tak diganggu orang lain.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum geli, ia sangat tahu kalau memang begitulah adanya Kyuhyun, namja yang ia pacari selama kurang lebih 5 tahun itu. Tapi hal itu lah yang sebenarnya membuat Sungmin tak bisa jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun. Tingkah childish Kyuhyun itu yang membuat Sungmin selalu merindukan namja itu jikalau mereka sedang tak bersama. Yah tau sendiri kan, jadwal Kyuhyun belakangan ini cukup padat, dan ia sering meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di dorm.

"Mwo? Anniya. Aku ini benar-benar disuruh Leeteuk hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah ngotot mengelak perkataan Ryeowook tadi.

"Sudah.. sudah.. benar atau tidaknya kita memang harus bergegas untuk LIVE nanti. Kajja, Wookie-ah, Kyu." Sungmin terlihat bijaksana dalam posisi itu, ia tahu betul bagaimana cara menghentikan perdebatan para dongsaengnya yang sungguh sangat kekanakan.

"Hm, baiklah, Hyung." Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun mengikuti langkah Sungmin menuju ke salah satu ruangan di tempat itu. Saat Sungmin hendak masuk, sebuah tangan berhasil menahannya dan membiarkan salah satu diantara mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hm? Wae?" ucap Sungmin bingung pada namja yang menariknya itu.

'chu~' sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di pipi mulus Sungmin. Sang pelaku yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu setelah mendapatkan 'hal' yang di inginkannya pun segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sedikit bingung.

"YA! KYUUUU! ISH, JINJJA!"

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Eonni, lihat, Super Junior comeback stage!" ucap salah seorang yeoja memanggil seseorang yang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Ah.. biarkan saja. Aku tidak mau nonton" Ucap yeoja yang dipanggil tadi setengah berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"Waaaaah.. Superman! Aku suka banget lagu ini!" ucap yeoja yang sedang menonton tadi sedikit heboh. Suara yeoja yang dikenal bernama Luna itu berhasil mengundang rasa penasaran salah seorang yeoja yang lain untuk menghampirinya.

"Waah.. Heechul oppa! Cool sekali!" ucap yeoja bermarga Choi yang baru datang tadi tak kalah hebohnya.

"Ah, aku suka Sungmin oppa. Dia ganteng banget sih!" ucap Luna kali ini tak mau kalah.

"Aisssh.. lebih ganteng juga si Kyuhyun. Tapi.. kalau dilihat-lihat, lebih ganteng si Nickhun sih.." Suara itu berasal dari arah belakang mereka. Mereka yang tak tahu sejak kapan 'sosok' itu berada di sana terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Ya! Eonni. Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Sulli sembari mengelus pelan dadanya.

"Katanya tidak mau nonton, tapi kok ngeliat juga! huuuu.." oceh Luna menimpali.

"Bodo!" jawab yeoja pirang bernama Victoria itu cuek sembari melenggangkan langkahnya menuju ke arah pintu utama dorm.

"Eonni, kau mau kemana? Mau ngedate sama Nickhun oppa ya?" tanya Sulli kali ini penasaran melihat penampilan Victoria yang terlihat agak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Mau tau aja sih kalian. Sana nonton lagi, gih." Hardik Victoria sedikit memaksa. Tapi, yang dikatakan Sulli tidak lah meleset. Ia memang akan ngedate dengan Nickhun yang notabene adalah suami virtual yeoja itu. Sejak konferensi persnya yang mengumumkan bahwa ia dan Kyuhyun tidak ada hubungan special apapun, Nickhun lah yang senantiasa selalu menghibur Victoria. Dan sepertinya Victoria mulai menanggapi serius namja keturunan Thailand itu. Benar-benar happy ending..

Tapi.. bagaimana dengan nasib Yunho? Sejak ia melepaskan Sungmin di airport, Yunho semakin jarang terlihat karena kesibukannya dengan album terbaru TVXQ dan juga kegiatan promosi mereka di Jepang. Kalau ditanya soal percintaan, Yunho masih belum menemukan 'pengganti' Sungmin. Alasannya? Ia telah bertekad untuk lebih fokus ke karirnya terlebih dahulu dan mengabaikan masalah cintanya. Baginya jodoh tak lari kemana, bukan?

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup besar—yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya lilin—, sepasang kekasih tengah melakukan ritual rutin mereka, yakni menegak red wine yang mereka koleksi bersama. Mereka bersulang dan saling mengucapkan apa harapan mereka.

"Ah.. semoga Super Junior makin dicintai oleh ELF." Ucap salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Semoga Super Junior mendapat chart 1 dan mendapat penghargaan yang banyak!"

"Oke. Bersulaaaang!" mereka pun melakukan 'One Shoot' dan meneguk wine itu sekali tegukan. Setelah gelas mereka berdua terlihat sudah kosong, salah seorang diantara mereka terlihat kembali sibuk menuangkan red wine berjenis Cabernet Sauvignon ke masing-masing gelas mereka. Sementara salah seorang diantaranya..

"Hm, Kyu.." ucap sang yeoja memanggil kekasihnya yang sementara sibuk menuangkan wine tadi.

"Hm?" sang namja yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu pun memusatkan pandangannya ke arah sang yeoja dan memberinya sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Hm? Wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Tumben sekali.." ucap namja tadi sedikit bingung.

"Huh, aku bilang cinta salah, ga bilang malah dikira cuek. Ugh nyebelin!" sang yeoja bernama Sungmin itu pun merengut, pipinya ia kembungkan lucu, bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu pun tak ketinggalan ia kerucutkan dan sungguh sangat terlihat menggemaskan. Yah, style ngambek andalan Sungmin.

"Hehehe mian, chagi. Aku juga mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghaeyo. Aku senang kok kamu mengatakan perasaanmu padaku." Gombal Kyuhyun sepertinya berhasil, bisa terlihat dari raut wajah Sungmin yang mulai berangsur normal dan sedikit memerah.

"Kyu.. kalau nanti kita sudah tua, apa kau masih mencintaiku? Nanti kalau aku sudah jelek dan gendut, apa kau masih mau denganku?" oceh Sungmin sedikit ngawur. Entah kenapa hal itu terbayang jelas di otaknya, yang jelas ia terlihat cukup khawatir.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu. Kau ini forever young chagi.. Di umurmu yang ke 27 saja kau masih terlihat seperti anak sekolah." Jawab Kyuhyun tak serius. Tapi benar juga, di umur Sungmin yang sudah melewati angka 25 itu, ia masih saja terlihat seperti awal mereka debut. Sungguh cute!

"Aku serius, Kyu!" omel Sungmin kesal.

"Arra. Arra. Tak peduli kau gendut, jelek atau apapun itu. Aku tetap akan mencintaimu. Aku janji. Kau tenang, kan, sekarang?"

"Jeongmal?"

"Hm.. jeongmalyo, chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun kali ini lebih bersungguh-sungguh. "Ayo kita tidur. Aku ngantuk.." sambungnya lagi kali ini sembari mengajak Sungmin untuk berbaring menemaninya.

"Ye, gomawo, chagi. Yasudah, tidur gih sana."

"Ya! Kau tidak mau tidur denganku, eoh?" Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin tak menurutinya pun mulai sedikit kesal.

"Anni. Aku mau tidur di tempat tidurku." Tolak Sungmin dengan sedikit cuek kali ini. Ia tak sedikit pun mengubris Kyuhyun bahkan kini terlihat mendekati tempat tidur miliknya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Ya! Sungmin! Sungmin-aaah!" Tak ada jawaban dari arah yeoja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu. Sepertinya ia sudah terlelap. Mungkin pengaruh alkohol. Namun sepertinya, yeoja itu juga sudah sangat lelah. Badannya memang telah diforsir untuk bekerja di sepanjang hari ini. Apalagi besok mereka masih memiliki jadwal untuk kembali recording comeback stage di statiun televisi S dan M. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun pun mengikuti jejak Sungmin tadi untuk beristirahat.

Malam mulai berlalu. Hari-hari pun mereka lalui dengan kesibukan seperti biasanya. Rasanya jenuh, tapi.. semua itu mereka nikmati dengan hati yang besar. Itu sudah menjadi konsekuensi mereka kan sebagai idol? Apalagi dengan adanya tuntutan-tuntutan media agar mereka selalu tampak 'perfect' di depan kamera. Sungguh melelahkan, bukan? Untung saja saat mereka kembali ke dorm, semua kepenatan itu bisa hilang sejenak dan tergantikan dengan curahan cinta mereka berdua. Semoga saja badai itu takkan pernah lagi mengganggu cinta mereka, dan cinta mereka tumbuh dengan kuat bagai karang yang tak akan pernah terhempas oleh sang ombak.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Di panggung ini..

Di hadapan beberapa para penggemar.

Di sini lah tempatku. Tempatku membuktikan pada dunia bahwa aku ada.

Aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk melenggangkan kaki di dunia ini. Dunia yang penuh dengan gemerlapan bintang,

Aku sungguh bahagia.

Bertemu dengan para ELF, menari bersama para member, dan bernyanyi bersama… Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihku yang sangat amat ku sayangi itu adalah faktor kebahagian terbesarku.

Terima kasih, tuhan. Terima kasih..

'.._Mami uljeokhal ttae_

_Norael deutgoshipeul ttae_

_Gipuneul dallaejul_

_Mweonga piryohal ttae_

_Uriga gyeothae isseo_

_Itneun himkkyeot wechyeobwa_..

_Super Junior.. we are Super Super Man…_'

.

.

-oo-

.

.

**THE END**

GIMANA READER? PUAS BACANYAAAAA? *ngomong pake toa*

Hehehe.. alhamdulillah ending cerita ini happy happy aja. Awalnya saya juga bingung mau bikin happy ending ataukah sad ending. Dari review kalian ada yang minta happy ending, sad ending, bahkan ada yang mau salah satu dari Kyu/Min meninggal. Tapi apa daya, saya selaku author sangat amat tidak rela menyaksikan mereka berpisah *hidup JOYERS!(abaikan..)

Mohon maaf bila selama ini ada banyak(pake banget) kekurangan penulis dalam masa produksi FF ini. Selebihnya saya cuma pengen bilang.. Kalian hebaat! #eeaa

Karena emang bener. Berkat review2 kalian itu, saya jadi semangat kembali ngelanjutin FF ini.

Sekali lagi maaf. Dan sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnyaaaaa~

*deep bow* m(_ _)m


End file.
